A Black Cat and a White Coat
by Waruitenshi
Summary: This is my take on Spider-Man 3! It's apart of my story "Thank You For The Venom" and coincides with the storyline for the most part and answers some questions that may come up, but, I think it stands well enough on its own. It is how Gwen Stacy becomes the Black Cat! Gwen Stacy Black Cat /OC. Fem-Slash pairing/Romance. Rated "M" for "Mad Scientist"! More details inside fic.
1. Of Falls and Wheelie Chairs

**Summary: This is my take on Spider-Man 3! It's apart of my story "Thank You For The Venom" and coincides with the storyline for the most part. But, I think it stands well enough on its own. It is how Gwen Stacy becomes the Black Cat! Gwen Stacy(Black Cat)/OC. This is a Fem-Slash pairing/Romance. You've been warned. Rated M for "Mad Scientist"! Read inside for more details.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Spider-Man or Marvel, etc., because if I DID then the movie series wouldn't have been so horribly crappy and disappointing. I mean seriously?! They killed off BOTH Green Goblin's?! The ONLY awesome Super Villains besides Venom and Carnage (and well a few others, but don't EVEN get me started on that! Lmfao!) So yeah! Here goes. I don't own any music/songs that I may or may not use XD or any other comics, animes, etc. which I may make references to. I'm only writing this for the sole purposes of amusing myself because this idea popped into my head at random and made me laugh. I DO HOWEVER Own my OC's (that's Original Characters). **

**Warning(s): Language, dark twistedness, gore?, violence, sexy catsuit, suggestiveness, lesbianism, etc. I can't think of anything else so just know you've been warned and will be reading this at your own risk. I hold NO responsibilities for what I write. Kuwahahahahahahahah!**

**Author Notes: So yeah, I know that for the most part, this is apart of my fanfic "Thank You For The Venom", but since it is going to get longer and be sort of a story all its own, I decided that it might be better if I just posted it as a separate fanfic/story so that I could get back to the main pairing of Harry and my OC Rose so the fans of THAT pairing would be happier. XD See? I'm thoughtful when I wanna be! XP Also, this version has had more editing and stuff like that. Lmfao so hopefully less typos than what I posted on my other fanfic. If anyone wants to know the answers to certain questions though, this is something that should be read… **

**I want to thank my friend Islashlove for all the awesome/lovely suggestions and help she gave me with deciding on certain things, etc.!**

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Of Falls & Wheelie Chairs"**

A certain young blonde woman was hanging out of a window, clinging to whatever she could get a grip on while screaming at the thought of her impending doom! That's right! This is the moment when Gwen Stacy was hanging on for dear life!

Oh what thoughts flew through the pretty little things mind as the crane caused her to lose her grip and she fell down, down, down…! She thought of how she had always grown up trying to be such a good girl, and get good grades, and not do anything that might tarnish her father's or family's reputation. And yet somehow, for years, she always ended up getting bullied for being smart and pretty; especially and mainly in school. Like it was wrong to be the way she was or something.

The messed up part is she lacked self-confidence and didn't really think she was very intelligent or attractive. In fact, it was the photographer's insistence that she be in the photo shoot that was the reason she'd taken it. It was nice to finally get some compliments from someone who made a career out of picking and taking pictures of beautiful people; whether it they were lies or not.

And after all sorts of crummy things that she had to endure all these years, it would end with her as a smear on the pavement! And here she'd made the mistake of thinking that today things were starting to look up!

To make matters worse, she doubted anyone else would care. Besides her family, who actually cared what happened to her? She doubted that Eddie guy; who had taken to stalking her did… Despite his attempts to be friendly in order to woo her, he was just plain creepy! She'd found out he'd been going around telling everyone he was her boyfriend; among other things, to her disgust.

All he was after was her body, just like all those other sleazy jerks; this she had sadly come to realize! Having at one time thought him to be her friend… But then, a blur of red pulled her from her lame life flashing depressingly before her grey eyes!

There it was again! What was that?! Suddenly it came into view and just as it grabbed her, did she realize that it was Spider-Man! Personally, she always thought he was nice. Who else was going around and saving people and being so heroic?

Even her father thought he was helpful to the city; but he would usually go on a rant about how vigilante justice was wrong and against the law shortly afterward. So, she was more than glad he was saving her. She'd always tried to see the good in people, not that it often turned out well for her… A prime example of that was Eddie Brock.

And for some odd reason, as Spider-Man pulled her safely from the clutches of doom, the image of Peter Parker flashed across her mind! Yes, Parker… He was a little odd, but he was sweet and meant well, and he was an outcast like her in some ways. Maybe this was life's way of telling her that they could be friends and not just friendly, sometimes slightly awkward classmates?

Even though they had a class together and were on somewhat affable terms, Gwen usually tried to keep to herself; the poor girl had so much trouble making friends ever since she could remember… But despite it all, she tried to keep a positive attitude and hoped for the best. She was just waiting for someone who wasn't such an obvious fake or user to be friends with and finally be able to put her trust in. Perhaps, Peter Parker was that someone she could trust?

It took her a few moments to realize that she and Spider-Man were safely on the ground now. Gwen was overcome by the sudden urge to hug and profusely thank the hero! But, instead she found all she could do was beam and give a small, breathless "Thank you!" when he asked if she was okay, though to her it just didn't seem like enough for having her life saved. She wondered if maybe things really were looking up after all? And that's when Eddie interrupted them; taking pictures and such.

And at that moment she saw her father and ran to him; giving him a hug as she was so happy that he was ACTUALLY here; even if it wasn't because she was in danger, but because he'd been called out due to the situation. Gwen started to cry a little from a mixture of relief and sadness as she wondered if he'd have come at all if he knew it was her… With her father's soothing words she did her best to calm down and told herself that he probably would've to make sure the body was hers at least.

Gwen pulled away and turned just in time to see Spider-Man web slinging away. As she watched, the sweet blonde frowned; feeling pretty bad that she couldn't thank Spider-Man properly at the moment. However, she'd been raised to always be a good girl and go along with whatever her father said and that he was right; especially in matters involving law enforcement. So she'd try to make it up to Spider-Man later if she could.

With a sigh and quite a lot of confused and stressed out emotions; she was ushered over to the vehicle her father had arrived in, as he fretfully kept asking if she was all right. Then, once most of the concern had worn off, he went into a whole thing about interrogating her about why she'd been up there doing a photo shoot in the first place, who the heck this Eddie Brock was, why he hadn't been told who she was dating, and blah, blah, blah. Totally killing her hopes that they were finally having a real father and daughter moment…

Needless to say Gwen had a headache and was getting fed up with it all, much quicker from all the emotional stress and whole near death thing, than she normally would have. She reached up and covered her face with her hands; gently massaging her temples.

George Stacy paused when he saw his daughter doing this and his frown only deepened.

"Are you feeling well honey? Maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out… Just in case?" She sighed and forced a smile, but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'm fine dad… I think I'll just go home."

"Oh no you don't young lady! You're going to the hospital. I don't want to come home later and find you unconscious on the floor or worse!" And even though she tried to argue, she ended up being pushed into the vehicle and taken to the hospital regardless.

'_UGH! I hate it when he does this! He always has to be right! Why can't it ever be MY choice?' _Gwen buried her face in her hands again and tried to calm herself down. It wouldn't do to make her father look bad in front of the driver by having a temper tantrum. He'd just lecture her some more.

He'd always been like this, ever since that one time she'd been attacked when she was in middle school, he'd become so freakishly overprotective and stern, but at the same time he always seemed to be too busy for her. **(A/N: I have no idea what Gwen's back-story is, so I'm making up my own since I've been doing it for other stuff anyways, but I do know her parents are alive since she has dinner with them in the movie. Yay me~!)**

The blonde supposed she couldn't blame him for being so worried about losing her though, especially in his line of work and everything else; he'd probably seen enough death and loss…

But still, it'd be nice if he just accepted her as she was, realize how smart she was; that Gwen wasn't some empty headed blonde, and not treat her like the most fragile of glass dolls in all of existence! The man was so frightened that she might get hurt that he wouldn't even let her go to self-defense classes or anything! Which to her didn't make any sense…

Gwen figured being able to at least know _some_ defensive techniques would have come in very handy at any age. Heck, she remembered once when she'd been in middle school, when it would have come in handy! She'd been waiting outside because her dad was supposed to pick her up to go out to eat. They were celebrating her winning the Science Fair.

The young woman smiled fondly at the memory, but it became a frown as she recalled the rest. He was late, as usual, and a man had come up to her; she thought maybe he worked at the school or was someone's parent.

He seemed pretty nice and struck up a conversation with her; letting her do most of the talking, which was a rarity for her. And at the time she had thought it was a nice change of pace since no one ever seemed to want to hear what she had to say.

When she mentioned something about her Science Fair project, he told her that he was something of an inventor himself, and that he had the designs over in his car if she wanted to take a look. It was at that moment that things clicked and she realized the horror of her mistake in being so damn nice.

Gwen had politely declined, but he kept insisting. She told him her dad was a cop and he was on his way to pick her up. However, this didn't have the reaction she was looking for. Instead of getting scared and backing off, the guy got this sick looking grin on his face; like he didn't believe her, as he started trying to grab her and drag her off!

Being so terrified, she wasn't able to react in time and he ended up grabbing her forearm, but then she started trying to get away, and the fabric of her sleeve tore. The man cussed loudly before trying again! She took off running, trying to get back into the school or to someone who might help her!

The next thing she knew she was tackled to the harsh pavement, and was screaming as he tried to restrain her. Gwen fought tooth and nail; that is, until he gave her a rough slap across the face. She tried to stop the silent tears from streaming down her face, but it was to no avail either. It was then that she heard it… Someone was yelling her name like they were looking for her!

She began yelling "I'M HERE DAD! HELP!" and then as the stunned pedophile turned his head in the direction of the other person, she took that opportune moment to use all the strength her little body could muster and kicked him right in the balls! He fell over with a strangled groan and she got away and ran as fast as she could to her father, who had _finally _showed up!

The disgusting child rapist received a good beating from her father before he called it in and the man was taken away. It turned out he had other charges and violations on his record that he'd been on the run from, so thankfully he went away for a long time.

And although Gwen was both proud that her father had beaten the guy up against his better morals, and rescued her, she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed and angry that he wouldn't allow her to learn martial arts or anything that could help her defend herself against a future attacker.

The blonde didn't even get to voice her opinion on the matter, as he simply told her it was settled and had one of the other officers drive her home so he could personally take the scumbag into custody, rather than spend time with her like he'd promised...

"Ms. Stacy, we're here. Do you want me to wait here for you ma'am?" The female officer who'd been driving, asked her politely. Gwen managed a small smile; the driver's voice bringing her out of her irked nostalgia.

"No, that's okay. I can find my way home. But thank you." With that, she exited the vehicle and headed into the building; not wanting to really deal with anyone at the moment, she just wanted to get this over and done with. The genial yet frustrated young woman approached the nurses station where a nurse looked up and smiled.

"Do you need help with something miss?" Gwen nodded. "Yes, my name is Gwen Stacy and I'm-"

"Oh! You're Captain Stacy's daughter aren't you?" The nurse cut in with a worried expression.

"Y-yes, but how did you know that?" The blonde blinked in surprise.

"Your father called us earlier sweetie! He told us all about what happened and so we made you an emergency appointment per his request."

The nurse whose name tag read "Roberta Roberts" began typing up something on the computer. _'_

_Figures Dad would make a big fuss… I'm not even hurt!' _She thought in agitation as Roberta picked up a chart and motioned for her to follow.

'_At least it shows he does care I suppose…'_ They went to an exam room where the nurse began to go about the usual routine.

Gwen however, noticed that despite this being an emergency appointment, the nurse seemed very nervous and seemed to be trying to hurry up so she could leave or something.

"Is something wrong nurse Roberts?" The nurse's head snapped up from the chart she'd been filling out, but she quickly averted her eyes.

"O-oh, no Ms. Stacy… I-it's just I have a lot of w-work today!" It was an obvious lie, but Gwen merely frowned and stayed quiet; wondering what was going on.

Then with a hasty "The Doctor will be here shortly." the nurse vanished out the door. Gwen sighed and shook her head; no matter how she tried to see the good in people, they could just be plain strange sometimes. An odd noise reached her ears and she glanced around; wondering where it was coming from.

It was faint and seemed to be coming from outside of the room... Then the door opened with a soft click, but as the door swung forward; she saw that there wasn't anyone there.

"H-hello?" She asked hesitantly, but then her eyes went wide as a blur of white and grey came hurtling toward the now open door!

As soon as it reached the entrance way though, it seemed to trip and tumble into the room and flopping limply on the floor like a rag doll; the force of it all causing the door to slowly close behind… whatever it was…!

"Meh… Stupid floor… Why can't you be smooth?!" The wiry figure now lying face up on the floor, exclaimed in an aggravated yet deadpanned sort of voice. Gwen stared down at the person and blinked. It was a woman in grey scrubs and a white doctor's lab coat.

It seemed she was clutching onto the back of one of those chairs with wheels on it and was currently in the process of getting up, patting herself off and sitting back onto it as she flipped it upright.

'_That must be what she rode in on…'_ Gwen couldn't help but smile at the comical situation. She'd never seen someone make an entrance like that before!

The woman in question looked to be around her age, if not a little younger due to being at least an inch or two shorter than Gwen. And her hair was of a rich shade of umber; it fell in wavy curls to her shoulders so that it was just long enough to be tied back, though it wasn't currently; it had a rather spiky and untamed style to it. The young woman was busying herself by reading over the chart that the nurse had left in a nook on the door.

The scrubs she wore looked baggy but comfortable and contrasted well with her pale complexion. Gwen continued to observed the doctor; wondering why she looked so interesting to her… There was something about this person that the blonde simply couldn't put her finger on. The physician looked up from the chart.

"Okay, so Miss…" She went to glance back down at the chart; either not having bothered to look at the name or to remember it.

"Stacy. Gwen Stacy." The blonde informed her with a smile and found it returned by a small one from the other. For some reason that brightened her mood a little; in her opinion the doctor didn't seem like someone who smiled very often, at least probably not with a patient.

"Gwen, huh? It suits you." The doctor said in the same stoic tone; but that small smile stayed in place; as if just the slightest bit amused by something, though what Gwen hadn't the faintest idea. She glanced back down at the chart and began speaking before the patient had a chance to ask what she meant.

"It seems your father thinks you need a check-up. Do you?" Gwen was caught off guard; she hadn't been expected to have her opinion asked.

"I… Well, no. I don't think there's anything wrong. I mean, yeah I _did _fall and almost die, but Spider-Man saved me! I don't get why I have to be here." The blonde crossed her arms as she gave an indignant little huff.

"You _have _to be here? Some_one_ is _forcing _you? How _so_ Ms. Stacy?" The doctor asked; seeming mildly interested.

Gwen couldn't suppress the warmth that spread across her face at the way the doctor phrased her words; it was such an odd way of speaking, to her…

"Oh… Well… You see…" She wasn't sure how to answer, and ended up unconsciously pouting in frustration as she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't cause her to end up ranting about everything and sounding pathetic and whiny. So, she opted for a simple

"I-It's just easier if I get this over with…"

"Heh, still… Seems you aren't too _happy _about being here."

"Of course not! What if someone who was really sick or dying needed this emergency appointment and couldn't get it because I'm here, huh? What about the people there who actually got hurt?! What about them?!"

Gwen couldn't help herself, she was starting to feel the emotions she'd been trying so hard to bottle up, welling to the surface. But the doctor didn't seem to mind and instead listened stoically.

"What _about_ them?" At this Gwen blinked.

"H-huh?"

"What _about them_?" The doctor repeated, just as coolly; though putting more emphasis on the last two words as she pushed up the brim of her round, silvery framed glasses.

"_They_ should be taken care of by now." The woman held up a finger when she saw Gwen open her mouth to argue or question.

"I _know _this because people were sent out long before you arrived, Ms. Stacy. What's _done_ is done and everything following shall do so accordingly, so it's pointless to be upset about things _you_ cannot _change_. Instead you should work on the things you _can _do something about."

Gwen frowned thoughtfully and uncrossed her arms as her anger died down. What she'd been told was a pretty valid point. The only thing she could do anything about was the "right now" and not the "then".

Curious grey eyes stared at the other woman.

"What's your name?" The doctor gazed right back with mild interest, from behind her spectacles.

"Dr. Tenshi. I'd say I'm surprised the nurse didn't tell you, but that would require me to give a damn." Dr. Tenshi stated as she stood up from her chair; placing the chart on the counter and casually approaching Gwen.

"Why is that? I don't understand why she behaved so strangely about this whole thing."

"Hmm… Good question." Dr. Tenshi mused, pausing as she looked at Gwen; examining her expression.

"You see, I'm not what people consider… _"Normal", _so almost everyone here avoids me like the plague, unless they _absolutely_ need something from me." Gwen's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and empathy.

"That's horrible! You seem fine to me! I don't understand why they'd act that way!"

It was the physician's turn to look surprised, but it was a pleasant kind that made her smile softly.

'_A very nice girl indeed…' _The umber haired woman mused before turning her attention back to the conversation.

"I appreciate your words, but you needn't be so distraught by it. They are entitled to their opinions, and besides, I like not being distracted from my work by their idiocy."

"But how can you just be so aloof about the whole thing? Doesn't their view of you bother you any?" The blonde asked; still outraged at how anyone could be so cruel, much less a whole hospital of people! Dr. Tenshi gave a soft and amused chuckle.

"It's quite all right, Ms. Stacy. As I said earlier, that would require me to _care_, and frankly I have more important priorities than worrying about what a bunch of worthless meat sacks think of me. Wouldn't you agree?" The lovely patient stared in utter bemusement before she slowly nodded; looking thoughtful again.

"I guess so…" Again she heard the doctor chortle in amusement.

"It'll be all right Ms. Stacy. Now! Let's get on with this exam, shall we? I'm sure you have places you'd rather be than cooped up in here carrying on with someone like _me_." Dr. Tenshi stated politely with a small smile to match; snapping on a pair of purple rubber gloves that she'd taken from the box on the counter.

When Gwen went to open her mouth to argue to the contrary , the doctor swiftly slipped a tongue depressor passed those red glossy lips.

"Say "ahhh"!" And as Gwen shot her a glare, the physician merely smiled politely back; as if she were innocently oblivious as to the sneaky maneuver she'd accomplished.

"Ahhh!" The blonde said obligingly; seeing as there wasn't much else to be done without seeming rude and upsetting her father, who would probably hear about it and bitch her out yet again.

The doctor went about examining Gwen's mouth, eyes, ears, and all that and a few other things; all the while taking short intervals to jot information down, and she'd even given Gwen some aspirin to get rid of her headache when Gwen informed her she had one. The blonde couldn't understand why, but her overall mood had improved from what it had been earlier, and she was feeling rather mellow; especially with her headache fading.

After all this, she replaced the gloves with another pair and looked to her patient.

"Well, so far so good. Now, please lift your shirt." The dark haired doctor began removing the stethoscope from around her neck and putting the ear pieces into her ears. The blonde suddenly felt rather bashful and felt her face warm as a blush spread across it.

"D-do I have to?" Dr. Tenshi raised a curious brow.

"If you want me to be able to hear what's going on inside your torso, yes."

Oddly enough, unlike someone like Rose who was very good at being empathic and all that good stuff, Dr. Tenshi was… well, not so much... No, her expertise lay in skills that involved things like Science and the more mechanical aspects of medicine. The "social" junk just wasn't her forte. It wasn't that she couldn't be if she wanted to, it's simply that she didn't care to have anything to do with it if she could help it…

But, back to her current issue. The patient didn't seem to want to cooperate though and she couldn't understand why. Didn't Ms. Stacy want to get this exam over with? Hmm, she'd have to test out one of the tips Rose had given her over the years regarding dealing with other people, and _try_ to "understand" why the patient was being uncooperative over such a silly thing.

"Does having to lift your shirt upset you somehow?" The umber haired female inquired inquisitively. Gwen blushed some more, causing the doctor who stared intently at her, to tilt her head to the side slightly; which only made the girl turn a darker shade at such an intense gaze.

"I-it's not that it upsets me… it's just… just…" She trailed off; averting her eyes.

In all honesty she really didn't know why it bothered her. With any doctors appointments before, this sort of thing was routine and she did it almost mechanically; without any worry or thinking. But now for some reason, the lass felt peculiar about lifting up her shirt in front of Dr. Tenshi.

"Just… _what_?" The bespectacled woman frowned even more in thought; trying to figure out what was making her patient act so funny. Then, something seemed to click in the odd doctor's head.

"Oh! Are you embarrassed perchance?" Dr. Tenshi noticed how red the other's face was becoming, and when she received confirmation with a nod and darker blushing, she gave a small

"Hmm…" before picking up the end of her stethoscope and handing it to Gwen.

"I only need to listen. You can stick this underneath of your blouse where I tell you to. Better?" The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and then she smiled in relief and nodded vigorously.

Normally, Dr. Tenshi would've been her usual brutally blunt self and probably said something that not only ended up upsetting the patient but made him or her compliant, and she'd have gotten on with the exam; but this patient was very _nice_ and she wasn't quite sure why yet, but Dr. Tenshi found she was in a pretty decent mood; like something had calmed her usual cynical self. So with that, she would try to be nice and let it slide; for all she knew Ms. Stacy probably had her reasons.

Gwen gratefully took a hold of the stethoscope and when Dr. Tenshi pointed to where she wanted it placed, she was greatly surprised when the doctor averted her eyes as she slid it under her blouse. It caused feelings of happiness to bubble up and she smiled brightly.

She felt so grateful to finally have such a considerate doctor, or really a considerate anyone! They continued this until Dr. Tenshi was satisfied and waited for her piece of equipment to be handed back. Gwen handed it back.

"Thanks… I'm sorry I was so silly about it… I don't know what came over me." She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

Dr. Tenshi just gave her a small, kind smile.

"No need to fret. It is all over now. If you don't mind though I would like to take some blood samples." Although the odd doctor didn't think she was very good at being empathetic, she was decent at gauging others.

To her, Gwen Stacy seemed to be a very nice, caring young woman; albeit very shy and submissive to an extent that, she was incredibly sure that the girl didn't have much control over her own life. It was an evident fact due to the appointment having been made by the patient's father, and also her lack of enthusiasm for being here; among other factors she didn't feel like getting into at the moment.

"Blood samples?" The blonde raised a curious brow; her blush subsiding as she wondered why blood had to be given.

"Yes, I'd rather like to be thorough so your father won't bother me later. I hope you don't mind?" Dr. Tenshi was really beginning to wonder why she was being so _freaking_ nice!

Sure, Ms. Stacy was a rather amusing patient and she was oddly kind and didn't seem to become all frightened and intimidated like most people did when ever she got within their line of sight, but this was just strange!

With a mental shake, she decided it was just the good mood the patient had put her in. Although how she could be made so calm and cheerful by anyone else besides Rose, was beyond her comprehension. Perhaps she would ask her friend about it later?

Gwen blushed again; but it wasn't as bad as before, just a pink tinge. Dr. Tenshi found it oddly entertaining and set about collecting blood samples. When they were done with that and a few other minor tests, Dr. Tenshi sat back down in her wheelie chair to write on the chart some more.

There was so much silence between them throughout this whole appointment and yet, both were surprised to find that it wasn't an awkward kind. The blonde felt like she should say something though… She had a feeling this physician was being kinder to her than was normal.

"Dr. Tenshi I-" The doctor in question glanced up at her and she froze; almost forgetting what she wanted to say.

Though her expression was back to being impassive, it was easy to tell that Gwen had her undivided attention. The taller of the two wasn't used to that sort of thing _at all_. Her face flushed again when she saw the doctor's eyebrow raise expectantly.

"I wanted… To say thank you for… being so patient and nice to me. I know you didn't have to be. But, just know… It was greatly appreciated." Those dark, umber eyes widened.

'_Huh… She really means it…' _Dr. Tenshi thought stunned. She cleared her throat and looked back down at the chart; hiding behind her bangs.

"You are most welcome Ms. Stacy. Now, if you like, the tests are over, you may take this to the nurse's station." She said sincerely before her tone reverted back; tearing off a sheet of paper she'd filled out and handing it to Gwen swiftly.

"And she'll assist you from there."

Dr. Tenshi opened the door and tried to roll out, but the chair caught on the lip again and she continued to vainly bump into it. Gwen couldn't stifle her giggling as she stood up from the exam table (or bed, whatever) to stand beside the doctor; who was busy trying to conquer the crafty door lip (trimming, frame, call it what you want XD).

"Try this." Gwen offered sweetly as her mirth subsided. Since the physician was sitting with her chest to the back of the chair; the blonde placed a hand lightly on Dr. Tenshi's shoulder and one on the back of the chair and helped her lean back ever so slightly then pushed her forward.

Dr. Tenshi tensed at the sudden contact since she wasn't comfortable being touched, but her curiosity overrode her usual reaction to whip out a scalpel and start dissecting whoever was touching her without permission. And when she realized what the lass was trying to do, she shifted her weight and helped the process go more smoothly.

And just like that, Dr. Tenshi conquered the devious door trim! She blinked in surprise.

'_Why hadn't I thought of that?! It's so simple!' _Gwen started giggling again at the slightly dumbfounded expression on Dr. Tenshi's face. But both of them looked up when they heard someone clapping.

"Boffo little Boffin! Boffo! You've finally beaten it have you?" Congratulated a taller, black haired woman who wasn't many years older than Dr. Tenshi. She wore a playfully amused expression despite her obvious tiredness; judging by the faint shadows that had formed under her eyes.

Said "Boffin's" eye twitched dangerously as she suddenly had a scalpel out and ready; but where it came from, Gwen had no idea.

"Mock me not, you overgrown _weed_! Lest I do some _pruning_!" Giving the silver blade a skillful little flourish for emphasis. Gwen's eyes went wide as she looked from one to the other in confusion.

'_Are they rival doctors? Hm, maybe mortal enemies?' _The blonde wondered as she heard the black haired doctor laughing again; it sounded playful and innocent but there was a hint of something the blonde couldn't place that made her wary, as she unconsciously took a step back behind Dr. Tenshi. Gwen reached up to rub her arms as it began to get cold and she started to shiver. Had it always been this cold out here? She didn't remember it being like this earlier…

"Oh don't be so _cold_!" The mysterious woman chortled again; though Gwen didn't understand what was so funny.

"You're going to give that poor girl the wrong impression if you keep up this silliness." And with that said, Dr. Tenshi scowled and begrudgingly, in an instant the scalpel was gone from sight as quick as it had come. The blonde blinked; wondering where she kept it to begin with!

"Very well… But you didn't have to be so mean in your teasing, Dr. Aconitum!" The shorter physician said as she hugged the back of the chair that pressed against her chest.

"Heh, my apologies Dr. Tenshi. But you shouldn't give me such opportunities!" Dr Aconitum quipped. The blonde suddenly realized that the room wasn't cold anymore; at least, not as much as it had been!

"Now, young lady, shouldn't you be handing in that form?" Rose pointed out politely.

Gwen gave a small nod and then looked to Dr. Tenshi with a slightly concerned and bemused expression.

"It's okay Ms. Stacy. We're friends. Our _games _are just a little stranger than most." The umber haired doctor assured with a small, playful smile of her own as she looked back to her fellow doctor.

The blonde nodded; managing a small smile.

"All right… Bye then." Dr. Tenshi gave her a simple nod rather than saying anymore.

"Have a nice day." Dr. Aconitum bid courteously as the girl hurried to the nurses station.

Gwen wasn't quite sure what just happened or why; in fact, there were a great many issues plaguing her today, but she figured going home and getting some sleep would make her feel better and help her sort them out. Besides, tomorrow was another day! However, for one Dr. Tenshi, things were just starting to get interesting…

* * *

**To be continued! DUN DUN DUUUUN! **

**Okay! Soooooooo, there is chapter 1! If you've read it before, yay! LoL if not still yay! **

**I am going to re-re-reeeeeeee-read through this particular story to try and weed out/fix some typoes I noticed the other day and hopefully post the rest of the chapters up when they are done. XD**

**As ya'll can see, although Gwen really is brilliant and beautiful, she doesn't see it herself and thinks quite the opposite really. She lacks self-confidence, but DOES try to find a way to gain it and feel better about herself. She's really lonely at heart, but she doesn't want to be with any of those pervy guys out there who are only after one thing; at least from her experience. She's pretty complex and yet simple enough to grasp I hope. I love complicated characters. Having ones that are so two dimensional is pretty boring depending on the situation. So, yeah, basically this is how a rather fragile Gwen finds her strength and all that good stuff! XD**

**I like having characters that develop, so everyone's gonna have some developing to do. ^_^ YAY!**

**Hopefully Gwen will be able to find someone (NOT PETER PARKER) who will understand her and whom she can understand/have things in common with and help bring her out of her shell. Plus with becoming the Black Cat, that'll help boost her ego/confidence and speed up that process. I think her being around good influences like Rose and Dr. Tenshi is what she needs.**

**Also to clear up something, the word "Boffin" means "scientific expert: a scientific expert, especially one involved in research, who is regarded as being unconventional or absent-minded." I bing'd it and then looked it up in my dictionary for good measure. This is the definition I choose to use and stick with so there yah have it. I think it describes Dr. Tenshi comically well considering that she certainly IS unconventional. Oh and the meaning for the name "Gwen" is "Fair" I looked up the meaning/origin of the name and so I picked the one I liked that I thought best suited her since by "Fair" I mean "pretty" and "reasonable/open minded" yah know, that sorta thing! XD And "Boffo" is the same as "Bravo" except it's more fun to say.**

**Yes, Dr. Tenshi is rather… well… Lmfao strange, but I like her and I think she has some character development of her own to do so that should be fun! She's like a cute little robot with homicidal tendencies learning to make friends! XD**

**Well! Until next chapter! Tootles! Reviews are always appreciated and help give me a reason to post this up on here. Otherwise it'll just be data on a disc Lmfao. **

**Staaaaaaaaaaay awesome!**


	2. Bittersweet Nostalgia

**Author Notes: Yay~! I finally finished editing this chapter! LoL it took longer than I thought it would... I love making chapter titles! It is more fun than just saying "Chapter 1" yah know? Sorta gives the story more "Oomph!" XD **

**This chapter is about most of Tabitha's and even Rose's past and even makes mentions of OC's from other stuff I'm writing/planning to write. I've been in a Batman and Freakazoid! kick recently... so yeah... brain has been bombarded by TONS of plot bunnies and they keep breeding! ~le sigh~ Ah well! I'm just happy my brain is working. **

**Well I think that's it for now. Please read and review! **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Bittersweet Nostalgia"**

Both friends decided to take a break and go get something to eat that wasn't from the cafeteria; not that the food was bad, it's just they liked to get out of the hospital once in a while. The Kane Hospital was rather well renowned and had the best of everything when it came to doctors, equipment, and things like that. Dr. Tenshi and Dr. Aconitum were two of the top doctors and had been close friends since they were children.

As a matter of fact, if it weren't for Rose, she doubted she'd be alive today; much less a skilled doctor, among other of her talents. But she digressed… They chose a pleasantly quiet place with hardly anyone in it, at which to dine in.

They took their seats in a booth away from everyone and placed their orders; Dr. Tenshi ordered a tasty looking dessert and Rose of course ordered something that was all you can eat. The younger of the two shook her head, wondering how she could eat so much; though all the while knowing exactly _why._

They knew they were mutants; they grew up together, so it was hard not to know. Especially considering the conditions under which they had met. As they waited for their food, the umber haired one fiddled with her spoon; pensively trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about my teasing?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow, though she was smiling with mild amusement.

"Hmm? Oh, no… I understand you were just being _you _again." Her tone was distant and aloof; her mind being obviously on something she found bothersome.

For a moment Rose watched her with calculating pale, silvery grey eyes. Then they widened a bit in realization.

"O-ooh! I get it! Its that girl _isn't it_?" Her voice was filled with interest and giddiness as she leaned forward in her seat. And Rose being Rose, she certainly didn't miss the faint blush her friend was trying to hide as the younger one glowered at her begrudgingly.

"S-so what if it is?"

"Has the little Boffin finally taken an interest in another kind of _anatomy_? Hmm?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

"What?! No! It's not what you're thinking, you weirdo! She… _Bothered_ me is all…" At this Rose tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Bothered you? How so?"

Dr. Tenshi shifted uncomfortably in her seat; directing her glare to her spoon.

"I… I don't know… She just _does_!"

"Ms. Stacy seemed pretty nice to me." Rose stated thoughtfully.

"I'm not saying she isn't! That's just it! Something about her in general makes me… Makes me… Not myself! I don't like it!" The childish of the two crossed her arms and huffed at her spoon; like it was the cause of all her problems.

"Tabitha… I _think _you are getting upset for nothing. Just because you're a genius, doesn't mean you should feel obligated to know and understand every single little thing. Especially, what you're not interested in." But Tabitha flashed her a look as she was about to object, before the other added.

"That being emotions and social interactions of course." Rose told her in that familiar genial tone.

Tabitha Tenshi sighed deeply; calming herself from having gotten all worked up again over nothing. Rose was right… But then again her role model always knew how to talk to her. Such things as "feelings" were always something that irked her. She didn't understand them and she didn't want to. They were unnecessary… Right?

Her one and only true friend was the woman sitting across from her and that was it! She didn't feel anything unsettling or anything around Rose like she had Ms. Stacy. Things were always understood in a comfortable and unspoken way.

Tabitha could be herself; cold, calculating, and apart from the few emotions like frustration or hatred that bubbled up from time to time, like today, she normally felt blissfully numb or mildly irked or some other minor thing like fascination or interest, but that was only when it came to her passion for Science. Not this… _Weirdness_ that bothered her now…

The shorter one was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a soft noise coming from across the table. She looked up just in time to see Rose lightly and bemusedly sniffing the air; leaning steadily over the table toward her.

The black haired physician frowned in confusion as she regarded her friend who was nervously twiddling the spoon between her fingers.

"_Blood_." Was what Rose stated in a low, dark tone that only Tabitha could hear.

"W-what?" Her eyes widened a bit, acting as if she hadn't heard her.

"I know you have some… Where is it and why do you have it?"

"I don't know what you're blathering on about. Maybe it's coming from the kitch-" But she stopped as the other woman narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"If you don't answer me, I'm going to take it away and destroy it."

One of Tabitha's skillful, pale hands shot automatically into her pocket like she'd just been burnt as she held protectively onto whatever was in it; the expression on her face like that of a small child who'd been caught with a stray kitten in her backpack.

"No! I _need _it!" Her tone; just as quiet, but urgent and matching the look on her face.

"Tabi, you better-"

"Okay! Okay! Just stop threatening! Sheesh!" She said; her hand slowly retracting from her pocket and pulling out a small black box. The smaller female gave a quick look around before opening the box just enough for Rose to see what was inside.

Her eyes widened as she saw small vials of dark red, and then she shook her head and sighed disapprovingly.

"You're taking patient blood again? What have I told you about that? Do you _want_ to get into trouble?" But she raised a brow when she saw the other frantically shaking her head side to side; shoving the box securely back into her pocket.

"No, no! You don't get it! No one is going to miss _this_! I took enough for my experiments _and_ for the hospital to do their little tests!" She was smirking now, in a deviously triumphant way that made Rose facepalm; she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Okay… I give. Whose blood is it?" Tabitha shifted a little again in her seat; still smirking, but it was a tad sheepish.

"Ms. Stacy's…"

"Wait… what? Why?" Rose was starting to feel giddy again. She couldn't help it. It seemed after all these years; the emotionally stunted little boffin was beginning to develop feelings for someone! She wasn't sure what kind of feelings, but Rose knew they were the positive kind.

It must be why she'd been so easily aggravated and whatnot today! Under that cold, calculating, mentally damaged exterior was a shy, stubborn, young girl who never really had the chance to be a kid or be loved. It was partly the reason she could be so childish and behave so oddly. Rose hoped someday her young friend would find someone who could love her for who she is and help bring out the good in her she tried so hard to keep hidden.

"Well… I'm working on something… And when I saw her, I _knew_ she was the _perfect_ candidate for it! And when I get the chance to run some tests of my own, I'll know whether or not I'm right. Which, I am quite certain that I am." She stated confidently, seeming to calm back down to how she normally was; but that faint pink tinge on her cheeks still gave her away and Rose just smiled.

"I see… Please keep me updated won't you?" Tabitha gave a nod as the waitress approached with their food. And for the rest of their lunch break they spoke about the usual things; one being what this new experiment that Tabitha was working on currently, and then they went back to work.

Tabitha felt a lot better about things as she headed home later that evening. When she got home, she cleaned up and headed to her lab to get started! Thankfully, she was able to keep the blood at a stable temperature in her pocket all day with the help of her powers. After a few hours of running some tests, she had some time before a few of them would be ready.

She set an egg timer as she leaned back in her chair; hands folded behind her head as she twirled a pumpkin flavored pockey stick in her mouth with her tongue. For some reason she wasn't quite sure of, it might just be from everything that happened today, but her mind wandered back to when she was little…

Before she was known as Tabitha, she didn't even have a name. An odd thing, but then again she _was _an orphan, so it wasn't that farfetched. She'd been dumped off on the orphanage's doorstep with no note, no name, nothing.

Just a tattered old blanket or something; she didn't know since the people who ran the place said that since that's usually how kids ended up there, that they didn't bother to remember. But despite her circumstances, she did her best to be a good, well behaved child; kind but very shy and she loved animals and learning very much. She'd always had a strange fascination with how things worked and the like.

But of course, the other children had taken to picking on her and every now and then beating her up and calling her cruel names that she didn't care to remember. You see; most of them had names, and they thought she was a creepy little nerd for not caring that she was nameless and so content with just studying and waiting to be adopted.

Whether said through tears or a smile, she always told them the same thing.

"You'll see. Someday, someone's gonna adopt me and give me a name! And I'm going to become a famous Scientist!" Which, usually proceeded with her ending up getting beaten some more and then, ironically she was the one who got punished for "getting into fights", with them lecturing her about not causing trouble and cruel things like maybe she should try to be more _"normal"_ like the other children.

Year after year passed, and still no one wanted her. No matter how hard she tried to be presentable in every way, or how smart she was for her age, they always wanted one of the other kids. And with every year that passed, she became steadily more and more reserved; wondering what was wrong with her and why no one seemed to want her...

It wasn't like she ever really spoken or had anything to do with the other children there anyway since they were so rude, but she stopped smiling and being genial and that sweet, shy, optimistic little girl she had once been.

Instead, she grew silent as the grave, impassive, was prone to disappearing for hours at a time. Her hair and eyes took on a more feral, disturbed look; especially when she took to cutting the umber locks herself.

For some reason, if one was within a certain radius of her, an icy sense of dread crept over them and they'd find themselves shivering or with fogged up glasses, and eerie occurrences such as this.

Her complexion paled to match her seemingly icy disposition, and she always came back from where ever it was that she disappeared to; covered in dirt or soot, or had a few scorch marks on her clothes, or something like that.

All in all almost everyone there had taken to avoiding her and anyone who'd been curious to try and find out the reasons for these things ended up just deciding it was better left alone.

There was however, one stupid enough not to leave her be. It was a boy who was around eleven years old and had always bullied her. He was twice her size and a very ugly little brute. When she started disappearing for hours at a time within the past few months, he started getting curious and wondering if perhaps she had something she was hiding; something he might want.

So one day, he made the decision to follow to see where it was that she snuck off to. He ended up losing her, but he got better as the days passed. And finally, he managed to stalk her to an old, abandoned vehicle repair shop. The windows and doors were boarded up and everything, but she had a secret entryway that consisted of a hole behind a couple of trashcans in the alley.

He couldn't follow her in, but he did wait until she left, to sneak inside and have a look around. To his astonishment, it looked like something out of a low budget mad Scientist's lab from a movie! Rusty, dusty old parts, that were obviously from around the shop or from junkyards, or whatever, made up the contraptions which were in there.

There was a large pile of books on an old desk in the corner, also there were some couch cushions on the floor in one corner; and what he realized was a small litter box with newspaper in it and a ball of old looking yarn near it. The boy almost jumped out of his skin when something brushed up against his leg!

When he looked down, he saw it was a sleek, black kitten with bandages wrapped around one of her front legs. It was a kitten she'd been taking care of for a few weeks now. She had happened upon the critter during one of her scavenging trips in a nearby junkyard.

It was mewling in agony from underneath an old tire that was propped up against some other stuff. Tabitha dropped everything she was doing to attend to the poor little thing. Felines had always been her favorite animal and she had always wanted a pet! Something she could love and it would return it unconditionally…

Tabitha had gone through a lot of trouble and spent a lot of time away from the orphanage to tend to the little thing, and had grown attached to the furball. It was her very first pet! The closest thing she had to a friend and the first to show her any affection.

She affectionately called her furry little friend Frankie; a little nickname she'd come up with from the name Dr. Frankenstein, since it was one of her favorite stories. Well, little was she aware that a certain trespassing bully was enjoying wrecking the little lab she'd established for herself!

It was about an hour or so when she returned from her scavenging; her little arms filled with what she'd gathered, as she paused outside of the secret entrance to her "lab". Funny… She hadn't remembered leaving it open. In fact, she was positive she had pushed the trashcans back in place!

With a frown, she quietly set down what she'd been carrying and picked up a slim outside water faucet she'd had among her findings; thankfully it wasn't very long since someone had cut it at some point before tossing it.

Cautiously, she peered around the corner and saw someone sprawled out across the couch cushions; they were snoring loudly whoever they were. As quietly as she could, she crept inside and over toward the person, when her little foot stepped in something that sounded wet…

It made a soft, squishy sound when her foot landed on it. And as the seven year old little girl looked down, her eyes widened in horror as she felt a surge of mind numbing emotions hit her.

On the floor at her feet was the beaten and twisted remains of her beloved little Frankie…! And the wet thing she'd stepped in was a puddle of blood that had come from her. She quickly kneeled down over the black little corpse; setting the pipe between them, as her little hands ever so gently caressed over the soft black fur that was beginning to mat as the blood dried.

The only thing she could think of was her poor little friend lying dead before her as tears streamed silently down her face. She tried to concentrate and use her powers to see if she could save Frankie, but to no avail. The girl knew it wouldn't have worked anyway…

She had powers of Molecular Manipulation and Innate Capability** (A/N: Also known as Intuitive Aptitude, etc. Also powers develop differently for everyone.)**, not life giving… And even if she _could,_ her powers were still very new to her, and she wasn't very strong. Tabitha hadn't gotten the hang of them when it came to these sorts of things! It wouldn't matter if she _could_ heal Frankie, she'd never be able to put the life back into her delicate little frame!

As she sunk further and further into maddening despair, she heard a loud snoring coming from the corner and it felt like something in her snapped! Her dark eyes narrowed lethally. She _knew _what she had to do now… And as her blood stained little hand closed over the cold steel of the pipe again, she moved to loom over the sleeping brute; her eyes gleaming madly to match the rictus grin that came over her face, with one word in mind.

"_Dissect_!"

And dissect she did! She used the pipe to make sure he was knocked out cold and went about using her powers to shift the scraps of metal into restraints and hooks; adding rusty chains from the auto shop to create hooked devices that would hold back his flesh and layers of muscle and tissue as she took her time taking him apart bit by bit to see what made him tick!

Though he made all sorts of sickening screams and sounds while he flailed fruitlessly back and forth like a fish out of water between pleading, praying and cussing at her, it was to no avail for him. No one could hear him where they were, and all it did was cause her to laugh a heartless, maniacal laugh that caused him to become even more frightened, as the room grew steadily colder; his ragged breath coming out in visible puffs!

For that entire day, until the sun rose the next morning, she used her powers to keep him alive so that she could torture him and make him suffer. She poured out her sadness and hatred into her work, but eventually she grew tired from having used her powers for so long and all the emotional strain and drain, so she stopped and the room began to warm. **(A/N: If no one has noticed yet, she uses her molecular manipulation to cause the cold. It's just something that she does really, more than likely an emotional response or way to intimidate. It varies.) **

Poor Frankie was her first and last pet. For some reason she couldn't bear the thought of getting attached like that and have it ripped away again. Sure, she was friends with Rose, but that was different. She _knew _the older woman could take care of herself after knowing her for so long.

Tabitha just wasn't as attached to the other as she'd been to that kitten. It was just something she found hard to explain or comprehend, so she just pushed it out of her mind; not caring about such useless things as emotions. Whatever good had been left of her back then had died with Frankie; the only being she'd ever been able to ever _truly_ care about…

After that, she went and gave Frankie as proper a burial as she could, got cleaned up, took her books and hid them somewhere safe, and then set the place on fire to get rid of the rest of the evidence before returning to the orphanage.

As she was getting ready to sneak back inside, she saw a strange looking vehicle parked outside, and as she peered in through a window she spotted even stranger looking men. She recognized them from newspaper articles and news shows she'd seen while out passing places that had televisions, while she'd been out foraging for goodies.

Those men were Mutant Hunters! They were a group known locally as Uranus; and although in her opinion, it was an insurmountably lame name, at least it wasn't something as stupid as the "X-Men" which to her, sounded like a bad, gay porn movie; not that she had any problems with gays, it's just… Well, very comical and not something that sounds very formidable for being who they're supposed to be.

Again, she digressed… She decided that perhaps it was time to leave the orphanage for good; its not like she had anything there that wasn't easily replaceable, in fact she didn't have anything there to begin with!

The young girl turned to make a stealthy retreat, when one of the orphanage kids spotted her!

"Hey! There's the freak!" The kid hollered; pointing and drawing the attention of the men inside. The kid continued to scream and yell to get their attention and it was too late to do anything since he was too far away and they were all ready coming out and saw her.

Oh how she wanted to dissect that stupid brat too! But now was not the time she decided, taking off as fast as her little legs could carry her! They chased her for a while, but she kept on running; until her feet and legs hurt and she was finding it harder to breathe!

Though she did her best to push through it however, fate seemed to have other ideas for her, as one of the men pulled out a gun and fired off some warning shots. The girl didn't care though; she'd rather be dead than captured!

And just as she turned a sharp corner, did she feel dread smack her in the face like a sock full of rocks. It was a dead end! She heard one of the men give a dark chuckle as they closed in on her; the other man holding the gun steady and aiming it right at her. Dark eyes flitted around for something to use to defend herself with, but there was nothing! The man without the drawn gun made to lunge at Tabitha, but then the man tripped and fell right on his face!

The young girl and the other man looked down to see what had happened to the moron, only to see that the ground appeared to have swallowed up the man's foot! And not only that, his other one was sinking into the ground as well; like it was quicksand that was actually quick!

"AH! BURNING! ITS BURNING ME! OH DEAR GOD!" Cried the sinking man; it seemed the pavement he was sinking into was hot or something by what she observed.

The other man went to help his friend, only to end up getting the same treatment of sinking; but unlike his friend, his shoes were still protecting him; but neither man seemed to be able to wrench themselves free of the hot goop. He aimed his gun angrily at the little girl.

"This is your doing you little freak! If you don't stop I'll shoot!" But before she could open her mouth to tell him otherwise, something dressed in black swooped out of nowhere and knocked the weapon from his hands!

In that next moment, the dark clad figure held up a hand as something dull colored and metallic flicked out; the girl recognizing it as a blade! This new, mysterious figure who wasn't much taller than herself, made quick work of stabbing both men in their spines; right in the back of their necks, before slashing their throats for good measure. Silencing them both for good… well, minus the bloodied gurgling.

The little girl's eyes widened as the figure turned to gaze slightly down at her! This person wore a mask too! It wasn't very complex; it was simply a black mask with a white infinity symbol painted onto it where the eyes were supposed to be; and the figure's clothing was rather ratty yet otherwise normal looking black clothes. No silly tights or anything as ridiculous as those X-men people. **(A/N: Lmfao yes I AM bashing them some. I have my reasons. That's all I'm saying.)**

The dark hero wiped off the blood on one of the men's jackets before flipping the knife blade closed and stuffing it back into the pocket she'd procured it from in the first place.

"Are you okay kid?" Came a slightly muffled voice from behind the mask. The girl nodded.

"Good… Are you a mutant?" Again the girl nodded, not quite sure how else to respond as she didn't really like talking anyway. Nor for that matter had she really spoken in years.

"Figured. We better get out of here now. Come on." She began to walk away around the corner before the orphan reached out and grabbed the person's sleeve.

"Wait! What about them?" She pointed to the two dead bodies; only to notice that they were already half sunken in the ground!

The young girl made a note to figure out how the other girl had done that, so that she could attempt to try it out via manipulating the molecules later on. One never knew when it might come in handy after all... **(A/N: For anyone wondering, it was done via pyrokinesis. Basically she melted the concrete or asphalt, whatever it was, but only enough to where it would be a scalding goop. And yes Tabitha WOULD be able to heat the ground like that via Molecular Manipulation, like how she makes it cold.) **

"That answer your question kid?" The taller of the two replied; sounding somewhat amused and cocky, before starting off again. Tabitha scowled and followed the strange person; still holding onto her sleeve, but the taller either didn't seem to mind or simply didn't notice.

"My name's not _kid_!"

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

At this, she paused and frowned sadly.

"I… I don't know… They never gave me a name at the orphanage… B-but it's not like I wanted them too anyway!" She added the last part with a rather defiant and angry pout. The black clad individual turned to look down at the other; at least, she figured the masked person was looking at her.

"Yah seem like a nice kid… So I'll see what I can do. _But_!" The older one said, holding up a gloved finger.

"I can only take responsibility of you, if you join my gang. Sound fair?"

The smaller one frowned skeptically as they continued to walk down many twists and turns of dark alleys and shady streets at a hasty pace.

"Gang? Just who are you and what kind of deal is this anyway?" She didn't need to end up in a worse situation than the orphanage, so she had every right to be cynical.

"Oh, right! Where _are _my manners!" The other said in an amused way.

"The name is Rose, but everyone I know calls me Infinita."

"Infinita? Why Infinita?"

"It's the Italian feminine form of the word Infinity… And, well…" The taller of the two rubbed the back of her head in a rather sheepish way.

"Being a mutant and all, I'm kind of a complicated person in regards to _what_ it is that I am capable of and the seeming lack of limits to my powers. Yah know?" For some reason, the girl gave a nod; feeling that she actually _did_ know and understand for once.

"And as for the rest of your question, I'm the leader of a gang known as the "Phantom Renegades" ever since our former leader died. Apart of my job as leader is to try and help fellow mutants from getting caught; like you almost were, and offer them a chance to join up with us, so we'll have a better chance at survival… Or something like that…" Rose finished with a shrug; it seemed she was pretty mellow for someone who supposedly had such a great responsibility for someone her age.

The girl muddled this. Well, it wasn't like she had much to lose, and at least she would be able to use her powers more…

"Fine. But I want a _good _name." The girl stated finally.

"What about a mutant name?" The little girl shrugged.

"I don't much care for them… I don't want to be a hero, and it isn't like anyone would recognize me anyway." There came an amused chortle from behind the mask.

"Come on then. We better hurry up and get outta here!" Rose said in a giddy tone, holding out her gloved hand to the smaller girl, who glaringly regarded the hand for a moment before she reached out and took a hold of the outstretched appendage with her smaller hand. Tabitha continued to glare but in a cute pouting sort of way as they ran away hand in hand. And with that, the little girl joined the taller girl's gang and became a Phantom Renegade!

It wasn't long before the two girls got to know each other a little better, and the smaller saw what was behind the mask; which was just a simple, older girl with short black hair and silvery, pale grey eyes.

She also discovered that Infinita had the power of Absorption and that she could obtain the powers, memories, and many other things via coming into contact with the skin or bodily fluids of another being, but was still learning how to use her powers.

She even confided in the girl how she herself suffered from nightmares from not only her own past but sometimes a memory of someone whose powers she'd absorbed but had accidentally collected a memory from in the process; and that she wasn't sure if she was born with a Healing Factor or if she'd picked it up unconsciously.

As Rose learned about the other, she decided that since she liked cats so much, she'd give her a feline type of name that sounded sweet. So she chose "Tabitha" because, despite the warped, cold exterior, she knew there was good in Tabitha; whether she admitted it or not, so she also gave her the last name "Tenshi" which she'd learned from somewhere meant "Angel".

Tabitha had made a deal with Rose that entailed her allowing the older girl to absorb her powers so that her Intuitive Aptitude would allow Rose to better master and understand her abilities, but only if Rose allowed her to do some examining so she could figure out how Rose's powers worked for herself.

However, Rose only agreed to it if Tabitha gained the proper medical knowledge and supplies first; just to be on the safe side. It was fair to say that they both learned much about their mutant abilities over the years and a lot from each other, but Tabitha didn't get to do a biopsy on her friend until she'd finished Med school later on in years, but that's getting ahead of things…

And thus, back on topic; young Tabitha came to have not only her life saved, but she gained a new one along with an identity all her own! Rose trained her in what she herself knew, and apart from books to study from, she watched the other mutants and learned via that or the other two mutants who were on friendly terms with her, but not as well as Rose was. Although, she still didn't seem to get along very well, what with her trying to learn more by dissecting or experimenting on a few of the ones who annoyed or offended her in some way.

Rose and a small few that were close to Rose, were kind enough to look out for her. A girl who was a little older than Rose, named Violet who was in fact a human; thought most of what Tabitha did was pretty comical and even helped her in some of her exploits because she thought it'd be a good prank! While another girl around Violet's age, named Emily was usually the one to reprimand both of them for their childish antics. Even if Tabitha didn't like her "research" being interfered with, she did learn a lot from Emily, and even Violet as well.

But alas! All good things must come to an end! The group had their ups and downs over the next few years, but unlike some groups; with the wit of Rose and the inventive skills of Tabitha, the Phantom Renegades had been able to turn an abandoned underground train station, into a nice little hideout for themselves.

And on top of that, they started being able to afford to better educate themselves in a home schooling styled way that was funded by Rose after she one day borrowed one of Tabitha's books; saying she was curious about something.

Unfortunately, the base became compromised when a few of the group who had gone out, ended up getting followed by some members of Uranus **(A/N: LMFAO! That name keeps making me laugh! XD) **when they came back! That night all Hell had broken loose!

Tabitha remembered she'd been awake; since she hardly slept anyway; a problem that seemed to get worse as she got older, when she heard the sound of many footsteps. She went to investigate only to see soldiers getting into position!

Tabitha hurried and woke up Rose, who helped her wake up the others who were closest; then after a quick battle plan, they sounded the alarm and the fight ensued! And everyone was awake by then! No one was sure how long the battle had gone on, or even who was winning really.

There was so much chaos that Rose couldn't properly tactician her group like she wanted to once everyone was so far spread out; even though she had ordered them all to stay close. Only those closest to her like Tabitha tried to listen, but as the old saying goes, crap happens…!

She'd somehow gotten separated from Tabitha; whom was still one of the smallest and youngest of the group, and could still be pretty defenseless since she was only ten; especially when she got caught up trying to slice someone open. Curse that one track mind she got when it came to that!

Rose felt very responsible for the kid and usually kept her on her team whenever they went to do something, since they worked well together and she could better keep the smaller girl's mental stability and such in check; so as not to harm the other members of their group via dissection or worse. Even if she could only do so much. So, when she saw Tabitha strangling a soldier with the intestines of, what she guessed belonged to another, she at first thought she'd be okay.

But then, as Rose was busy filling one of the bastards with lead from his own gun, she noticed someone tossed a grenade that landed near Tabitha. She literally dropped everything she was doing and sprinted across their home and current battlefield in a flash! And then she lunged at the smaller girl; knocking her away from it and using her own body as a shield. Rose only hoped her healing ability would save her. No sooner had their bodies hit the ground, had the grenade exploded, and everything went black!

Tabitha hadn't really registered what the heck had happened, but the only sound she could hear at first was the ringing in her ears. The smell of burnt flesh and blood filled her nostrils as she struggled out from under the body on top of her to try and get away from it and whoever it was that had knocked her over.

But she realized it was Rose and that her friend wasn't moving! For a few moments she forgot herself and tore off the damaged mask from her friends face before she began to frantically shake the girl; wondering if she was still alive. She knew now it wasn't the best thing to have done, but it was a heat of the moment sort of deal…

"WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Tabitha yelled at the other girl, afraid for the second time in her life that she would lose someone. But thankfully the other was breathing faintly; despite burns, abrasions, and other injuries that covered the back half of Rose's body that was in the process of healing. Her pale eyes painfully fluttered open to stare in a blank and confused way up at the girl.

Tabitha managed to calm down a little so she could move Rose over to some cover over in one of the small rooms. Once her friend had managed to recover enough, they rejoined the fray, and fought until the soldiers fell back.

Their leader took count of everyone and saw that quite a few were badly injured, only two had died; one had simply been too young and inexperienced and the other was one of the few humans who joined their group; like Violet.

You see, unlike most mutant groups that were around, Rose allowed anyone who was pro-mutant and needed help, to have a place in her gang. To her, the death of one of these humans was just as much of a loss as losing a fellow mutant. And although such strange morals and whatnot baffled the little boffin, she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of respect for Infinita and looked to her as a role model; even if she'd never admit it to that overly playful weed's face…

During the count, Rose discovered that not only was Violet unaccounted for, but quite a few of their fellow Renegades were missing; she figured they must have gotten captured during the attack. She put Tabitha in charge of triage and tending to the wounded; she'd also put those who were capable or useful, under Tabitha's charge while she further assessed the situation.

Now, while the younger of the two was busy, she still noticed how strange their leader behaved and how she put Emily in charge while she disappeared. Although Emily had been a usual choice for being placed in command; Tabitha didn't like the uncharacteristically pensive expression that Emily wore when she thought no one was looking. The older, more mature female hardly ever brooded like this… She wondered where their leader had disappeared to; especially when Emily told her that even she didn't know.

When Rose returned later the next day though, her clothing was even more tattered and singed than it had been from their earlier battle; with new blood stains and spatterings of debris. And the mask she usually wore; that Tabitha had built a device into to protect their leader from any types of poisonous or other dangers gases and toxins, had definitely seen better days. Part of the top half where her left eye could now be seen, had been shattered and there were small dents, scraps and other things on it; and some of the white horizontal 8 that was painted on had come off.

But as she trudged into their lair, behind her followed the missing members of their group; like Violet, who had mistakenly been taken since they figured she was a mutant, including a few people Tabitha hadn't seen. Tabitha later learned that they were also being held captive at the facility their people had been taken to!

Turns out Rose had somehow tracked that pack of bumbaclot soldiers down to that particular facility, rescued all of the mutants they had prisoner, and then proceeded to demolish the place! All of them eagerly regaled the rest of the group on how awesomely Rose had stormed the place and how they all feared she had died when the building was destroyed and collapsed in on itself! But how, out of the wrecked remnants, she emerged like a black clad phoenix from the Hellish ashes!

But, even though some of their renditions of what had happened, all varied in certain aspects; like how one guy said she ripped one guy's head off while one girl argued that she didn't rip it off, she threw a potato so hard it exploded the guy's head, still they all agreed that it was the coolest thing they'd been involved in since they'd joined the Phantom Renegades! And they were all glad to be free and alive.

Tabitha felt rather disappointed that she couldn't have gone all Jack the Ripper on some more people, but knew Rose had trusted her to stay and tend to the wounded since she was the most medically competent; thanks to all the medical books and such that Rose had procured for her. **(A/N: Remember, she has Intuitive Aptitude so she can learn how to do anything.)** With a sigh, she realized she'd rather have stayed out of it anyway.

Still… it might've been neat to have seen what kind of technology and such that they had, simply to better understand what tricks their enemies had for them, but mainly because it would've been interesting to see.

Rose had gone to check on the wounded before retiring to her own room to rest. But she approached her later on that night and told her about what had really happened, and Tabitha just listened.

Infinita had stealthily infiltrated the facility and had figured out where their gang was being held. Turns out some had been locked up, waiting to be experimented on, while a few others were currently being experimented on or in the process of it! She'd kindly tended to those mutants first. Poor Violet had been one of them and had apparently tried to tell them she was a human; but they told her that they couldn't trust her and would find out the hard way.

Their leader had interrupted them and saved Violet whom, luckily hadn't gotten sliced open yet. Then they went about rescuing the rest and fighting off who ever got in their way; killing them for good measure.

And after all of this, Rose confided in Tabitha that she suspected that this whole thing wasn't as much of a coincidence as they were lead to believe, and that she planned to get to the bottom of it soon, but she wouldn't say anymore when Tabitha tried to question. Rose merely told her that she had a good idea as to what had happened, but she needed to make sure she was right.

It wasn't too long afterward, when everyone was patched up and getting better, that some of the newcomers decided to leave. It turns out a few of them were X-Men, or at least they were young enough to attend the school in hopes of one day becoming one.

They spoke about how neat it was to live at the mansion and how they lived such a nice, luxurious life, blah, blah, blah. Tabitha scowled and went back to reading her book; trying to tune them out. But apparently, quite a few of their group wanted to go to the Xavier school too.

In fact, the ones that wanted to go; and it was a pretty large group, ended up using a guilt trip on Rose about how they could all live better lives, etc. and if they didn't like it, they could just leave. Tabitha, Violet and even Emily tried to persuade Rose to just ignore them, but Rose felt it was her responsibility to look out for them; and that this included their welfare.

So, the ones who wanted to go, left with Rose; who wanted to make sure they got there safe. Tabitha went with her, since she didn't much care to be around anyone else, even if she was on friendly terms with Violet and Emily; she simply wanted to make sure Rose didn't end up getting killed or something stupid like that because of these morons she had to escort.

Emily was left in charge with Violet as her second in command; much to Emily's slight annoyance and Violet's mischievous delight! Needless to say, much pranking and getting chased down by the mutant in charge would be done, and no doubt Rose would get an earful when they got back. But it would end up like that either way. Besides, Violet behaved much better when given something productive to do.

Well, Rose met with Charles Xavier and they had a discussion about everything. He thanked them for saving and returning his students, and said if they wanted they could stay, so it worked out pretty well… At least, it did for the idiots who wanted to stay there; thinking they were getting a good deal.

Which in some aspects, yes they kind of were… But the big picture was that they'd be bigger targets since the Phantom Renegades hardly ever fought. In fact, they only had one or two major skirmishes and whatnot per year and mainly because they went out to terrorize anti-mutant groups like Uranus! Otherwise they were pretty well left alone in that aspect.

Tabitha knew Rose didn't like being there, and she only stayed because she felt responsible for those ungrateful idiots… The little boffin however, did her best to go around and learn all she could from mutants like Beast and Forge; but the only thing they had that was useful were their tools, technology, and books. In regards to teaching her anything, they told her to join one of their classes, rather than answering questions she had that didn't even come up in their class material! The morons…

It seemed Rose thought they were idiots too; mainly due to when the school was attacked while they were there and some of the selfish Renegades ended up listening to Xavier's orders instead of hers, and got themselves killed. So, Infinita went around obtaining the powers of every mutant there, before informing the remaining members of the group that she was going to leave.

When Rose told them why and asked who wanted to leave with her, the only person who followed her was Tabitha. And what annoyed the umber haired mutant the most was that they got angry and tried to start a whole argument with Rose; insulting her and blaming _her_ for the death of their comrades, but the leader had had enough and told them that if they really wanted to stay, that was fine, but she wasn't going to have anything else to do with a bunch of unappreciative traitors! And with that, she left!

It was incredibly difficult to truly _anger _Rose, but the younger mutant had never remembered a time when she had seen their usually calm, courageous, and happy-go-lucky leader so upset! And it was because of this that lead to Tabitha following the leader rather fumingly; having been ordered by Rose not to tear them apart like she'd wanted to for upsetting the older mutant so!

It was at this point that Rose had enough of being the groups leader; after all the years of having tried to do her best at protecting them and making sure they lived comfortably, only to find out that almost all of them thought it was all beneath them, and disrespected her so. She just couldn't stand the treachery anymore!

The younger of the two soon found out after pressing the issue that, this wasn't the first time that people left the group in such an uncouth way or that she'd been disrespected or betrayed and that, there had been a few worse cases of treachery.

For example: Rose told her that the only reason anyone found their hidden underground base, was that those mutants who said they were followed, were actually the ones who lead the soldiers there to begin with!

They claimed they were promised to be left alone and rewarded. And the reason Rose had gone to rescue everyone was because she sensed foul play and it turned out to be far worse than she thought.

Rose also told her that ironically, they had gotten captured and that she had tried to do the benevolent thing and have them apologize for their malicious actions. Only for them to argue by saying they didn't regret what they did and the usual selfish drivel; that jerks like that prattle on about. So, to teach them a lesson, she killed them and then finished up her rescue mission.

When they returned, Infinita told them all that she was resigning as leader and informed said person that was chosen to take over; since Emily wanted no part in becoming the permanent leader, about everything that was needed to know.

Such as, the hidden room filled with gold bars that Rose had made from scrap metal, using Tabitha's Molecular Manipulation ability and that book she'd borrowed; and that is part of how she'd been funding everything for so long and how they had been living so well, but she didn't want to let everyone know since there was no telling who the traitors were until it was too late.

Then she left, but Tabitha as usual, followed her despite the older girl's protests; being worried that the younger girl might not like where she was going and trying to look out for her well being. But Tabitha knew where it was the safest and that it was the wiser choice to follow Rose.

Besides, the shorter girl didn't want to leave the other because she knew she'd be alone again… And she _hated_ that. So together, they got a place, established their identities, gained their education, and became doctors; although they decided it was best to live in separate apartments once they were old enough, because of all of Tabitha's noisy experiments and such, and also because Rose got annoyed from having woken up with the top of her skull open again, while the Science fiend poked and prodded at her brain!

And as she began to smirk wickedly at all the other heinous things she'd gotten away with while living with Rose, she became distracted from her thoughts by the egg timer going off with a loud buzz! Ah, well… She could think about it later. Right now she had important issues to deal with. Like finding out whether or not a certain blonde woman was a candidate for her latest experiment…

* * *

**To be continued! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Okay, so yeah, I know... I edited this and changed some stuff juuuuuuuuuuuuust a touch! Lmfao, and yeah I should PROBABLY update the chapter in my other fanfic... however! I am REALLY lazy! XD So I'll get to it when I can. **

**Huh, I never realized how long and how much work I put into these fanfics... I mean... I could probably put all of this effort into writing my own book! At least then I'd have the chance to profit from it. XD Ah well. **

**So here you have it! The Hellish past of Tabitha! Ain't she cuuuuuuute?! Kuwahahahahah**

**Okay so in regards to the name of that mutant hunting group, I felt like adding a comical element to something that's supposed to be all "serious" and such, Lmfao and since I've heard lame names for evil groups, etc. before, I decided to have some fun. You may ask "Why Uranus?" and my answer would be "Why not?" Kuwahahahahahahahahah! I mean it sounds like "Your Anus" so yeah. **

**And if anyone is wondering who these other OC's named "Violet" and "Emily", etc. are, then you'd have to wait until I write those fanfics Lmfao because they are my OC's from other Marvel type storylines. **

**Well, until next time... Tootles! **


	3. Breaking Up The Girl

**Disclaimer: Lmfao see chapter 1. **

**Author Notes: Hello lovely reader(s)~! Welcome to another installment of "A Black Cat & A White Coat! :D Sorry it took so long. I have a LOT to re-edit, edit and then write for more than one fanfic. PLUS I am currently waiting on something to get here that will hopefully help me out with a few things. :3 So, I hope it gets here soon! Kuwahahahahahahahahahahahaha h! **

**So anywho! Yeah, not much to say at the moment LoL. I still have a few other chapters to put up, so enjoy!**

**Please review! **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Breaking Up The Girl"**

The day arrived when Gwen would get to give Spider-Man the key to the city. Although her father originally told her that her time would be better spent doing something else like studying; she finally persuaded him to let it be her to do it. Her main reason being because she felt it was the best way to show her appreciation for him having saved her life and the lives of others.

The blonde wasn't quite sure why she was so sincere about that sort of thing, but that's just her nature. So, she'd gotten all prettied up and was on the stage giving her speech. Gwen felt so very nervous speaking in front of so many people and everything, but tried to stay composed. And then, when she got to kiss Spider-Man, well… She didn't know what to think! How often do you get offered a kiss in front of so many people by the person who saved your life?!

It was exciting in a giddy way, but at the same time; she felt awkward and nervous, like she shouldn't be kissing him. And when she watched him fly off to go fight some strange sand creature; she wondered if the reason why the kiss felt rather forced and for the purposes of only pleasing the crowd was because the hero's heart belonged to someone already… or was it for an entirely different reason?

If the former was the case, she found that she was very okay with it. But, no matter who you were, if you liked Spider-Man, it was still giggle inducing to know you'd kissed such a well-known hero in that type of situation! So, it was no surprise that later that night, when she'd gone to meet her parents for a sort of celebration dinner, that she'd still be in such an airy, dreamy mood when she saw Peter Parker.

She was ended up happily talking to his girlfriend and Pete; even asking for a picture of her kiss with Spider-Man, but for some reason, she didn't think the redhead liked her very much, what with the way she gritted her teeth and had such a hateful look in her eyes when she looked at Gwen.

For some reason, other women were usually the most hostile and quick to dislike and shun her. The poor blonde didn't understand it, so instead of saying something, she just smiled and dismissed herself to go and have dinner with her parents. It'd been a while since she'd gotten to go out and enjoy herself as much as she had that night with her mom and dad; even if he did have to leave early for work purposes...

Things seemed to be going all right too after that. She'd gotten a few more calls for photo shoots thanks to the publicity from the kiss, Brock seemed to be too busy with trying to get a new job position to bother her, and although Peter seemed rather sulky at first; he confided in her that he and MJ broke up, and then when he seemed to be feeling better, he even asked her out on a date! Gwen wasn't quite sure about it though, but decided that she'd give him a chance like she did everyone else. Who knew though? Maybe it'd be okay and she could finally have a nice date!

The entire night she felt unbelievably anxious; especially what with the way he'd been acting less and less like his usual shy and polite self and so strangely outgoing; like he'd suddenly become the coolest guy on campus or something. She wondered where Pete had gotten his new attitude and style, and where she might be able to find some...

As usual, the genial lass tried her best to be accepting and understanding and all that good stuff, but it was a little difficult to do so; seeing as once they had gotten into the club, he was acting like more of a self-absorbed jerk than even Eddie Brock! And that was quite a feat in itself.

Gwen did have to admit that he had some amusing dance moves though, and that it was pretty fun dancing with him; which made her start to think optimistically again. But when she looked over to see that Mary Jane girl looking all upset, it hit her like a ton of bricks when she realized what was r_eally_ going on.

She stared at Peter, utterly stunned as she managed to say in a crushed tone.

"That was all for _her…_?" A mixture of first bewilderment and crushing sadness overwhelmed her, then as she turned and apologized to the redhead, it took all she had to suppress her anger and tears before she hurried out of the club. **(A/N: Poor Gwen, she's such a cute emotional roller coaster.)**

As soon as she exited the establishment; tears flooded down her face as she all but ran down the street! And then it began to rain, causing her tears to be lost in the downpour that quickly soaked her to the bone. The distraught young woman didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care; she just knew that she had to get as far away from that stupid Parker boy and the rude redhead as she could!

Finally feeling exhausted emotionally and physically; she leaned against a wall and tried to see through her tears and the rain to figure out where she'd ended up. It was pretty dark now, but she could make out that she was in an alleyway that was littered with dumpsters, garbage and boxes; from what she could make out, the area didn't look very reputable, but then again what part of this city did?

Thankfully the rain wasn't pouring down so hard now however, she didn't notice how cold she'd gotten and that she was shivering until that moment. Gwen wrapped her arms over her chest and began to rub her arms; trying to get some feeling back into them as she wondered just how she was going to get home when she didn't even recognize where the heck she was!

Suddenly, Gwen heard movement coming from the darkness of the other end of the alley that she could not see; which was most of it. She slowly began to back up and hoped whatever it was, she hadn't drawn its attention.

Then from behind her; a hand harshly grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around, before forcing her against the cold, damp wall! She managed a startled shriek before her mouth was covered by the hand of a rather seedy looking thug. "

I'd be quiet if I were you!" The man hissed as he pressed the tip of a cold blade against her throat for emphasis.

Her eyes widened in fear; her mind going blank from shock. Then she felt another hand grab her shoulder bag as another guy came into view, he was a little taller than the other and looked more menacingly revolting. He pulled it off of her arm as she tried to make her brain work and think of a way out of this situation.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The man restraining her abruptly asked as he began to eye her oddly. She shook her head "No" but recognition flashed in his eyes.

"That's it! You're that Captain Stacy bastard's whore daughter!" The taller guy leaned in for a closer look as well.

"Yeah, that's right! I saw you on TV! You were sucking face with that Spider-Wuss!"

The first guy began to move in closer; the hand with the knife moving up to her throat as the hand over her mouth began to slide down her body to grope and feel her up.

"Wow, this chick's not bad for a pigs brat!" The thug with her purse took his buddy's knife, since the man was becoming preoccupied.

"P-please, just leave me alone!" Gwen attempted to plead; doubting it would do much, and being right.

The lecherous jerks ignored her as the first man agreed with the second.

"Yeah… A pretty little slut like you deserves a real man, not some costumed queer." She closed her eyes and turned her head; trying to ignore the disgusting man's hand on her chest.

The poor young woman couldn't stand it anymore and without thinking she gave a blood curdling scream! But instead of a knife in her throat or possibly worse, nothing happened…

In fact, she heard a thud and the sound of one of the men go "Oomph!" and a strange gurgling sound from the one that had been beside her; holding her purse. As she opened her eyes she saw that the one assaulting her had been tossed against the opposite wall and a shadowy figure lurked over him!

She gave a glance around but couldn't seem to find the other. In fact; the only thing beside her was just a large pile of what looked like rock salt. She then quickly averted her gaze to what was going on between the thug and the newcomer.

'_Oh great! Just what I need! Another creepy pervert!' _Gwen thought in distress; so frightened that her legs wouldn't move.

"A _real man _are you? Well, let's _test_ that!" The feminine yet formidable voice came from the direction of the shadowy stranger!

Then as the guy's eyes began to widen in horror; the ground began to swallow up his feet and hands, splaying him like a frog on a dissection table!

"This is where you close your eyes…" The stranger said in a tone dripping with twisted amusement; as the figure's head turned slightly in Gwen's direction.

With a shaky breath, the blonde closed her eyes and she was very glad that she did; for the next few minutes she heard the man emitting such gruesome noises of anguish and the disturbing sounds of whatever it was that the person was doing to him.

Gwen wondered why she didn't try to get away, why she didn't scream or even make a sound! But she simply found that she couldn't! Was she truly so weak? Or was it just this odd feeling that she was safe now that kept her still and silent? This unfathomable sense of familiarity that hung tensely and yet comfortingly in the icy air around the two of them?

The smell of blood; among other things, reached her nose, but she didn't want to look… Then, the sounds ceased and she had the feeling someone was kneeling down in front of her.

"Open your eyes _fair one_… But, I advise you _not_ to look behind me." The voice stated to the lass; but the tone was much softer and less demented. Not thinking it very wise to disobey, Gwen slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the shadowy face of a smiling young woman; whose features she couldn't quite make out in this lack of light and shower of rain.

"Are you injured?" Gwen shook her head "No" for lack of being able to speak at the moment.

"Good." The figure handed Gwen her purse, that she hadn't realized until now that the woman had in her hands.

Then the stranger began to maneuver out of, what Gwen had assumed was a trench coat but soon realized it was of a much softer yet seemingly waterproof material, as it was draped over her; before her rescuer moved to pick the blonde up in her arms and carry her bridal style from the alley! Gwen wondered exactly what the heck was going on and where she was being taken now!

"W-where are you taking me?" Gwen finally managed to find her voice; though it was quiet and rather panicked in tone. She noticed the woman was still smiling.

"Home of course…" Gwen stared up at the woman's face, trying to see who she was, but when they finally got into the light of a streetlight, her grey eyes widened.

"D-Dr. Tenshi?! You saved me?!" The girl asked; completely flabbergasted.

"Last time I checked." Tabitha Tenshi replied calmly; though she still seemed to be amused. To her, Gwen was such a funny little human, she confused, irked and amused her, but why she wasn't sure.

Meanwhile; Gwen felt like her brain was going to break. How the heck could this girl, who was probably younger and shorter and looked way more frail than her, manage to not only throw that strong guy, but also tear him apart?!

And she didn't even seem scared! Gwen couldn't help but envy the woman carrying her… She heaved a sorrowful sigh as she pulled the soft material of the warm coat around herself.

"You sound sad… _Why_?" Tenshi's voice was back to being all calm and stoic. But Gwen didn't seem to mind.

"Everyone around me seems so strong and… capable. And yet I'm so weak that I can't even defend myself from a mugging…"

Gwen sniffled and unconsciously leaned into the warmth of the person carrying her, much to Tabitha's discomfort; having never liked her personal space being invaded. It was bad enough she had to carry the girl since it seemed fear had temporarily paralyzed her. But now she was getting snuggled up too?

'_Ugh… The horror!'_

Tabitha raised a curious brow.

"Then why not do something about it? Why not become stronger? Learn how to fight? Stab them in the spleen with a spork? That's what I'd do." Gwen shook her head sadly.

"My father is against it…"

At this, Tabitha stopped and stared down at Gwen with a strange, unreadable look that made Gwen blush a little.

"Your father is against you being able to defend yourself? So… he _wants_ you to get raped and murdered? Or did you mean the whole spork thing?" Her tone matched her expression, but the blonde caught the malicious ire undertone and it caused her to shiver; glad that kind of anger wasn't directed at her.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! And, I doubt he'd approve of my stabbing anyone either!" She felt the other give a little shrug.

"He's… just very stern about how I should be, rather than how I want to be." Gwen wondered if she'd explained that the way she'd hoped she had.

But this didn't do anything to change the others expression. In fact, it seemed to worsen it, but the shorter female gave a dark, low growl before continuing on her way; her pace hastening.

"The way you choose to be is _your_ choice and yours alone… But, I suppose it's none of my business…"

Tabitha couldn't quite understand why a grown woman would be so easily pushed around like this. Being a good person was one thing, but this was just ridiculous and even dangerous! Didn't Ms. Stacy know any better? Or was it simply that no one had taught her?

The blonde stared up at the other girl in bewilderment; wondering why she seemed as upset as Gwen was about her situation, if not more so. The rest of their journey home was silent, except for the soft pattering of rain; as it had thankfully slowed down to a gentle pace by now.

Tabitha could feel the eyes of the one in her arms staring at her for most of the walk; and though she was calm and cool on the outside, on the inside it made her feel rather awkward. What was so interesting that the other girl needed to stare at her? Did she have a piece of brain matter on her face again or something?

The Boffin could recall a time once when something like that had happened and Violet didn't tell her because she thought it was funny, as those who were dumb enough had stared at her when she'd gone by them. It had been Rose who had informed her that there was a severed eyeball stuck atop her head, in her hair from where the blood had coagulated it in place.

Tabitha wasn't quite sure why Gwen's staring bothered her, but even if it was just a little, she didn't like it. Still, she needed to get them inside and dry before Ms. Stacy became sick from this chilling rain. Gwen didn't realize it until the doctor carried her into the building, but they hadn't gone to her apartment!

"Um… Excuse me, Dr. Tenshi? But… Didn't you say you were taking me home?" Without breaking stride or even looking at the other, she replied as coolly as ever.

"Indeed I did. But I never said _your_ home."

"Oh… Right…" Gwen frowned a little, but since it was her fault that she didn't ask for an elaboration earlier and merely assumed, she couldn't really complain. Apart from that, it would be rather rude to do so, considering Dr. Tenshi _had_ saved her and all… Tabitha maneuvered the woman in her arms so that she could extract her key and unlock the door.

Gwen's eyes widened in curiosity at the key. It reminded her of a skeleton key, but it was thin, straight and black. It also had what looked like a rather evil yet cute looking gray smiley face on the bow, but she couldn't make out the shape of the bit; not that she was very interested or had any inkling to, in fact, she did not even think to ask or investigate further since her mind was busy with other things. But she did have one thought.

"That's an interesting looking key… Where did you get it?" Gwen couldn't help blurting the question; she liked the way it looked and wondered where she could get one. To her displeasure, Tabitha ignored her and carried her inside; shutting and locking the door behind her. Gwen was gently set down on the mat in front of the door.

"Stay here." Was all the other said before pulling off her wet shoes and disappearing for a few minutes into another room.

Meanwhile, Gwen looked around at the seemingly simple layout of the modestly sized apartment. The living room had a loveseat, a small coffee table and a desk with a chair across from it; all of the furniture was purple and had a stitched pattern on it, which was reminiscent of Dr. Frankenstein's monster. Though most would probably find it odd, the blonde thought it was rather interesting and unique!

The kitchen was simple as well, and everything sported the same black stitched, purple theme. Dr. Tenshi reappeared holding a large fluffy towel that she offered to Gwen.

"There's a bathroom there for you to get cleaned up in. You can take a shower if you need to." The blonde gave a nod and blushed as Tabitha turned around so as not to see the other.

"Thank you. I think I will…"

She slipped off her black heels and began to strip off her clothing before wrapping the towel around herself and quickly darting into the bathroom. When she heard the door shutting with a soft click, Tabitha turned around to gather up the soaking wet clothes.

Using her powers; she dried both herself and the other girl's clothing as she folded and put them away, then she went to her bedroom and changed into a pair of baggy purple pajamas with black stitches on them and a thin, cotton robe that resembled a white lab coat that also had the stitch pattern adorned upon it.

She slipped on her cozy black cat slippers and went to make them some hot chocolate. Gwen found a similar white and purple scheme in the bathroom that seemed to encompass the rest of the apartment. But she didn't mind. In fact, she liked the black cat pattern on the shower curtain! It was so cute!

The blonde did her best to hurry up and get cleaned; thankful for the hot water that warmed the damp chill out of her body and washed off the make-up that had been so very smudged by the combination of rain and tears.

After drying with the fluffy white towel, she realized that she didn't have any clothes! Upon glancing around, she noticed that there was a pair of folded garments lying on the counter and smiled warmly.

'_Wow, she's even letting me borrow her clothes?! She's a lot kinder than people give her credit for! Hmm… I wonder though… Why is she being so nice to me when she doesn't seem the type?' _

Gwen sighed pensively as she changed into the black pajamas with white cats on it. **(A/N: That's right people. Gwen is goin' commando! XD)** Turning to the mirror to brush her hair; she couldn't help but smile at the adorable PJ's.

The other may seem a bit odd, but she had cute taste in things. She left the bathroom and re-entered the living room in time to see her gracious host and hero setting down a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

Tabitha took a seat on the desk chair; which had wheels on it and was also the spinning kind, while Gwen took a seat on the comfy sofa. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just sipping on their drinks and seeming lost in their own thoughts.

"Um… Dr. Tenshi-"

"You may call me Tabitha." She cut in aloofly, slowly spinning around in the chair in a bored manner.

"Oh. Okay. Tabitha… Why were you out in such a place at night?" Those kind yet curious grey eyes gazed over at her host who seemed unfazed by the question.

"I could ask you the same thing." Unreadable, umber eyes met easily discernible grey orbs, as Gwen blushed anew and almost choked on the sip she took.

"W-well… You see…" She averted her eyes; becoming rather sad and sulky.

"I was on a date with my classmate Peter Parker… But it turned out he was using me to make his ex-girlfriend jealous or something…"

"So you became upset and ran without thinking?" Gwen's eyes snapped back to the other in surprise, but she nodded and felt embarrassed.

"I see…" A glint of something Gwen could only describe as dangerous, flashed across those dark orbs that made the girl quiver despite being finally warm.

"Ms. Stacy?"

"Oh, please call me Gwen." She managed a small smile despite everything she'd been through tonight.

"Very well. _Gwen_, do you ever tire of having your strings pulled like some sort of pretty little puppet?" Tabitha asked coolly; her head tilting to the side as Gwen blushed at being called pretty by the doctor and at the same time frowning at being referred to as a puppet.

"Well, I-"

"I only ask-" Tabitha cut in again, her voice becoming a bit firm as she stopped spinning to gaze at the other with her undivided attention.

"-because I want to know if you'd _sever_ such _ties_ to become something more than just a useless marionette… to become, what you have the potential to be?" The blonde blinked in bemusement; wondering exactly what she meant.

"What… do you mean?" Gwen asked hesitantly as her brow furrowed.

"What if I told you Gwen, that I had in my possession, something that could help make you into the person you _so_ long to be?" The doctor had a serious yet calculating gaze as she gauged the others reaction.

Gwen bit her bottom lip; pondering the information she'd been given.

"You mean… You can make me a stronger person?" Her question was wary, with a hint of hopefulness; that increased when the other gave a confirming nod.

"Only, if you are willing to commit yourself to my… _tutelage _so to speak." She took a nonchalant sip of her beverage; observing the blonde on the couch all the while.

'_Heh, I doubt she'd want to do something as mad as subject herself to my presence any further… Still… worth a shot, as Violet would say…' _

After a few quiet moments, the blonde seemed to have decided on her fate.

"I'll do it." Her tone and expression were of the utmost seriousness. Tabitha tilted her head to the other side thoughtfully; trying to suppress the amused smirk as the corner of her mouth twitched.

'_Well now… If this isn't interesting…' _

"It might be unspeakably difficult…" Her tone was aloof as ever, but held a good amount of seriousness to it.

"I don't care." Gwen replied; frowning sternly as she leaned forward on the couch.

"And painful beyond all comprehension…"

"I can handle it!"

"It may even cause you to lose your sanity… Or what's left of it." She began to smirk rather knowingly.

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"You might _die_."

"I'd be better off, than staying the way I am now."

Tabitha leapt up from her seat; a rather mad smirk stretching across her features that caused a shiver to run down the blonde's spine as she leaned back a little in surprise by the abruptness.

"Well, then! That settles it! You'd better get your rest Ms. Stacy… Tomorrow the fun begins!"

And with that she showed Gwen to her bedroom (as in Tabitha's bedroom) and then left to get to work in her lab; although where one would fit a laboratory in such a small apartment Gwen had no idea.

But, seeing as the other was being such a gracious host, she decided against questioning these things and as soon as she crawled under the covers, she couldn't believe how comfortable and secure she felt before falling asleep.

* * *

**To be continued! DUN DUN DUUUUN! Yay! I finally got some of this re-edited! ~does happy dance~**

**It seems Gwen has made her decision in regards to going through with that whole experiment thing. GO GWEN! XD See? She IS trying to better herself! Even if she's pretty cool the way she is... still, superpowers are always awesome! XD **

**For those who are wondering; I am trying to write as many chapters as I can so that I can post a lot at once rather than a little at a time and all ya'll awesome reviewers/readers can enjoy reading more than one chapter Lmfao and then you have to wait... So basically... yah just end up waiting and then BAM! lots of chapters. But, for the chapters I have re-edited, I will probably post those inbetween the ones that I am writing and whatnot. Okay! I hope I explained that in the way I hoped to! **

**Until next time, tootles!**

**Remember to review! XD**


	4. The Caring Contagion

**Disclaimer: Okay so as always I DO NOT OWN THIS! (SLURPEE!) Just the idea for the storyline, Rose, and all the events that may follow and whatever else is obviously mine Lmfao. So basically anything that is good! Kuwahahahahahah! (SLURPEE!) That's right! I said it! ~does happy chibi dance~**

**Authors Note(s): Ahem! Anywho! I know everyone has been asking for some (SLURPEE! BUY IT!) "Naked Spidey" action to happen. But I've all ready written a bunch of other chapters (SLURPEE!) before ya'll even mentioned that and so yeah... Lol that may or may not come later. I'm still (SLURPEE!) thinking about how that will fit in with my storyline and if I even want to do that. Also, just a side note because I've seen and heard how some reviewers can get, and you know who you are lol, if anyone (SLURPEE! DRINK IT!) complains or tries to enforce their will upon me then I will definitly NOT do the "Naked (SLURPEE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YARGH!) Spidey". ^_^ YAY ME! For all those good reviewers, thanks for all your lovely suggestions and such!**

**So yeah. Here is my next (SLURPEE! JUST GET ONE ALL READY!) chapter. I will post the next (SLURPEE DAMN YOU!) one when I have time. Please review. (SLURPEE!) the Slurpee Monster has been brought to you by Subliminal (SLURPEE! OR I EAT YO' SOUL!) Messaging! (SLURPEE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!) Remember kids! Obey or be eaten! ^_^**

* * *

**"Thank You For the Venom"**

* * *

**"A Penny For Your Thoughts?"**

Rose grabbed a hold of the front of Spider-Man; where her webbing bound him and drug him quickly over to the edge to see what was going on. They were shocked to see that the cops had arrived to take the robbers away, but one of them managed to get free of the officer who had him. The crook grabbed the cops gun and a hostage from the crowd who had spilled out onto the crime scene; seeing as the cops hadn't yet gotten the area properly blocked off.

The situation was made even worse when the two of them realized it was a little girl the criminal was holding!

"You have to let me go! I have to save her!" Parker was more than surprised to notice that Venom was gritting her fanged teeth in anger. Was she mad at the criminal for interrupting them… Or was it possible that she didn't like seeing an innocent in harms was either?

Spidey opened his mouth to say something else, but whatever he was going to say ended up turning into a yelp of shock as he was yanked forward! Venom had leapt from that rooftop and in the blink of an eye they seemed to just appear on the building directly behind the man; who was backing up as he held the gun to the crying girl's head. He yelled at the cops to let him leave or else.

Spider-Man's eyes widened when he realized that the black suited beauty hadn't used speed to get them where they were, but what he saw next made him both envious and frightened!

He was dropped on the ledge, and Venom was no longer beside him. All of a sudden he saw a blur of black and the man's gun vanished! Then the girl appeared beside Spider-Man who was in turn, grabbed and vanished from the rooftop himself!

The robber had no idea what the hell was going on! But then something red, blue, screaming, and very heavy came at his face and knocked him off his feet. He was sent flying through the windshield of a police car!

The young sobbing girl stood there paralyzed with fear on the rooftop, before a female costumed up in black seemed to materialize in front of her!

"P-please don't-!" The little girl began tearfully, but she was cut off when the woman smiled sweetly and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh… It's all right little one. You are safe now. See?" She gestured down to the now bleeding and glass ridden crook, that she had subdued by throwing Spider-Man at him.

The little girl sniffled and then threw herself at Rose; hugging her and sobbing into the woman's chest. Rose wrapped her arms comfortingly around the girl, as she spoke words of reassurance to the traumatized child until her sobs subsided enough for her to ask some questions.

"There, there… Where are your parents? I'm sure they must be worried about you." The way Rose spoke, the girl thought that the doctor in disguise's voice was like honey as she spoke and decided that the woman wasn't as scary as she first thought. Rose couldn't help being fond of children; they were just so cute that she had never been able to keep from helping one who was in distress.

The girl pulled away and rubbed her face on the back of her sleeve as she sniffled.

"I-I was looking f-for my d-daddy! M-mommy d-doesn't know. S-she thinks I'm a-at my friends h-house!" The girl stammered as she tried to hold back her tears; trying to act strong like her dad and not be a crybaby.

Rose gave the girl a gentle poke on the nose, that caused the girl to hiccup and look surprised.

"That was very naughty of you little one. Very well… We will take you home to your mother." The girl looked like she felt bad for what she'd done by lying and sniffled again.

"Th-thank you." The little girl then proceeded to tell Venom where she lived and the woman picked her up and told her to hold on tight as she began to web-sling away.

Venom landed cat-like on the fire escape and set the girl down gently in front of the window she said led to her room. The girl seemed to have cheered up greatly from getting to web-sling around the city.

"Wow that was really fun! Can we do it again?!" The girl asked excitedly. Rose chortled coolly; amused by the positive change in attitude.

"Not today little one." She gave the girl a pat on the head, who giggled.

"My name's Penny, Penny Marko! What's your name?" The girl introduced herself; wanting her hero to remember her.

"For now, it's justVenom." The girl made a face, confused.

"That's an odd name, but okay!" She smiled brightly again and turned to open her window and climbed into her room. Penny then turned around so she could talk some more.

"Marko… Your father wouldn't happen to be Flint Marko, would he?" Rose asked as she suddenly recognized why the name sounded familiar.

"Yeah! That's my daddy! Do you know him?!" The girl's eyes widened and she looked full of hope that someone might know her dad and even more possibly where to find him!

"In a way… But we're sorry, we don't know where he is." Penny bowed her head in disappointment and seemed to become sad again. Rose felt a painful tug on her heartstring; she didn't mean to make the kid upset… But then Penny seemed to perk up!

"Hey, I know it might be too much to ask Miss Venom, but do you think you could keep an eye out for him and let him know I miss him?" Rose looked down at the girl whose eyes were filled with such innocence and hope, that she heaved a sigh and she ran a hand through her pale green hair.

"Oh… Very well… But we doubt he'll believe us…" At this something seemed to click in Penny's head.

"Wait right here!" And the child began to rummage around her room for something.

Rose stayed right where she was and waited patiently. _'_

_Why are we bothering to help this child? We already saved her… We have no obligations to find that person.' _Rose sighed quietly as she muttered to herself.

"I know that… But I feel bad for her. She risked her life going off on her own like that just to find her dad… Especially during the fight and everything. The kid must really miss her father. Can't you empathize with her too?" Venom fell silent in consideration.

'_We suppose… But we don't much like that man.' _She smiled and folded her arms over her chest.

"That's because you-know-who didn't like him because of the uncle thing." The symbiote gave a little growl and pouted; finding her skills of common sense and deduction to be irksome at the moment.

Their conversation was interrupted by a little "Aha!" as Penny hurried over to them; holding something in her little hands. It was a small bundle of letters tied together with an old, thin pink ribbon.

"I found daddy's letters he hid under my pillow. So I wrote replies, but I don't know where he is to send it to him, and mommy won't tell me!" Penny's brow furrowed as she explained; seeming rather aggravated that her mother was so uncooperative.

"We see… We need to leave now Penny, but we'll make sure he gets these and your message." She took the bundle of letters and let her suit absorb them. "Oh thank you Miss Venom! I can't thank you enough!" Penny leaned out of her window to hug Venom; who had kneeled down so they could speak.

"You're welcome Penny. We'll see you around some time." Rose smiled and gave the girl a pat on the head before standing and doing a back flip off of the fire escape; extending her hand and proceeding to web-sling away, as Penny waved happily from her window. The little girl left her room to go watch TV in the living room and wait for her mother to get home from work; the happiness and adrenaline wearing down as she began to feel rather sleepy from her big adventure.

Back at the scene of the crime! Spider-Man received a rude awakening as two officers heaved him off of the robber. One of them was nice enough to cut the black webbing off of the hero and help him stand. Peter placed a hand on his throbbing forehead and stood rather shakily.

"Ugh… Anybody get the license plate of the guy I hit?" He shook his head gently and began to regain his composure some.

"Are you okay Spidey?! That sure was some toss you got!" The officer helping him commented.

"Y-yeah I'll live… I think. What happened to the girl? Is she okay?" The cop nodded.

"Yeah but we don't know where she was taken! And no one seems to remember what she looks like neither!"

The hero heaved a heavy sigh.

"Great… Just great… Any idea which way they went?" The police officer thought for a moment.

"Last I saw, that woman in black went swinging off in that direction." He pointed the direction as he spoke.

"Thanks!" Peter decided that it was time to head out of here before anything else happened. Maybe he'd be able to catch up to Venom if he hurried. And be able to pay her back for the beating she'd doled out on him!

'_Yeah right Spidey… If it hadn't been for that distraction earlier, you'd probably be Spider-slaw…' _He thought acerbically, as he used his webbing to pull himself up and away.

Peter remembered just how quickly she turned dangerous when that girl was taken hostage… He shuddered to think what she'd do if she decided to turn that kind of hostility toward him! Maaaaaybe payback wasn't the best idea after all?

Peter was smart enough to know that she had only been playing around with him. And like she'd told him herself; she was only doing it to avenge the embittered alien goop.

But, despite this and how much pain as he was in, he was worried about what that seemingly psychopathic person might do to the little girl. So, he hastened his pace and swung past buildings as fast as his aching body would go; searching the surrounding area. They couldn't have gone so far that fast, could they?

Then, just as he thought he might not ever find them, out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a black blur swinging just up ahead. Willing himself to go faster, the hurried hero began to catch up! Venom seemed to be heading to a rather poor area… Then again what part of New York wasn't?

The sun had begun to slip below the horizon; allowing the shadows to creep over his surroundings and make it harder for him to see where Venom was going. He tried to keep a good distance between them, but he ended up losing them when they took an abrupt turn!

When he tried to follow, he couldn't see where they had gone. For about ten minutes; more or less, he searched around as stealthily as he could and arrived just in time to see Venom on one knee in front of a window on a fire escape, as the little girl _hugged_ her!

'_Wait… Did I miss something here?! Since when does that symbiote ever do anything good?!' _He frowned behind his mask, wondering just what had transpired while he had been trying to find them.

Peter decided that it might be better to just stay back for the time being and watch what happened. But there wasn't much else to watch really. The two females exchanged a few more words; which from what he could tell by the girl's expressions were good ones, before Venom took her leave.

'_Geez… do I have a concussion or what?!' _Pete thought to himself as he rubbed his head; regretting the action as he felt the sharp pain from the slightest pressure and winced. Spidey shook his head slowly as he headed back home; feeling unfit to do anymore this evening unless he absolutely had to.

'_He was watching us… We noticed, yes?' _The symbiote's tone seemed a little annoyed that the former host dared to follow them and spy.

"Yes, I know. I'd rather him have seen us leaving the girl there than have him track us down and harass us later about where we "took" her or any nonsense." Rose exhaled softly as she stretched her limbs; enjoying the feeling.

Rose sat perched up on a wide ledge of a building that was tall enough so that she wouldn't be noticed. Not that she cared, but any attention drawn toward her might prove to be irksome, so why take the chance.

"You know, I had fun today! It's been so long since I was in a fight. I mean, the little spider wasn't much of a challenge… But maybe he'll be better next time, eh?"

'_Yes, that was thrilling! When can we do it again? We enjoyed punishing him so!' _It hissed gleefully. She could feel the blackness on her body squirm around in delight and was glad that it seemed to be feeling better.

"Heh, don't worry. We'll have plenty of time and chances for you to let off steam, by tormenting the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Rose laughed and she could hear the voice of Venom joining in the mirth in her head.

"Seriously though… It was a nice change of pace from the constant monotony of everything." She sighed pleasantly and leaned back against the cool stone; enjoying the feel of the night air and the sight of the night sky from her perch. Her leg hanging over the edge and swinging back and forth lazily.

"But you know… I wouldn't mind a real challenge. Bug Boy is nice and all, but I have no problem with him. He's good for the city… I need a new opponent or something. Hmm, maybe I should try my hand at this "hero" stuff? We didn't mind saving Penny…" The symbiote perked up and seemed rather interested in her train of thought.

"Heheh, well, an Anti-Hero is more like it… But I think we can make it work. What do you think?" The amorphous alien squirmed a little more to show it's enthusiasm; little tendrils rising up and wiggling about.

She laughed in amusement; reaching out to lightly stroke the little tentacles on her forearm. Venom itself was pleased. It was growing quite fond of this new host. She treated it so well and accepted the symbiote for all that it was. Rose wondered if it ever pick her to bond permanently with? Or would she be abandoned again…?

Rose slowly stood up and gazed calmly down at the busy street below; she didn't think going down that train of thought would do anything besides kill her good mood, so she'd put it aside for now.

"We better get home. I have work in the morning…" The semi-bonded lass leaned forward and let herself fall off of the edge of the building. The cool wind rushed by her; rippling through her hair and caressing her skin as she plummeted down, and dooooooown. Blurs of lights and all that was around her flew by! The pavement was coming close her fast, if she didn't do something soon she could die…

With a finessed flick of the wrist; a black web shot out and connected with a building, she pulled her body up and began swinging away! The near death thrill sending shivers down her spine as she let out an exhilarated laugh! Oh how she loved these new powers! They were so fun and allowed her to do even more interesting things!

The symbiote couldn't agree more as it wondered what this host was really capable of when she had a mind to do something? It had been quite impressed with her display of powers during the rescuing of that child.

The utter unpredictability of the woman excited the amorphous alien and pulled it deeper into thoughts it tried to push aside… Rose took the opportunity to web-sling all the way home; crawling in through a window she'd made sure to leave unlocked, and climbing inside.

She shut and locked it behind her as her clothing began transforming back to her regular attire. Rose yawned; the excitement from the events today had kind of tired her out. So the doctor took a nice hot shower.

Venom wasn't quite fond of the heat of the water; squirming around and turning into a necklace or bracelet in an attempt to get away from the hot cascading liquid, but it started to notice that steadily throughout the shower, it began to dislike it less and less, and it stopped retracting away from it and instead allowing the water to touch it; doing so quite tentatively a first as it was rather befuddled.

It then noticed it's host seemed pleased about something and it found this to be curious.

'_What has us so happy?' _She chortled knowingly as she shut the water off and stepped out to dry off.

"You still don't get it do you… My mutant abilities remember?" And at the mention of this, it all clicked!

'_Yes-sss… We remember now… We can "adapt" now… More efficiently!' _Venom began wriggling around again, so much that it almost felt like it was vibrating faintly; which of course tickled her and made her laugh. It thankfully stopped after a little and tried to calm itself before Rose fell over from laughing so hard.

The symbiote dressed her back into pajamas, as she went to get something to eat. After which she went and laid down in her bed; reaching over to set the alarm on her clock beside her bed.

Then she laid on her back and stared up at the white ceiling. Thinking… Black tentacles appeared from her stomach area, holding the bundle of letters. Rose took them, appreciating that the symbiote chose to work with her and was so quickly understanding what she wanted or needed without needing to vocalize it.

Rose eyed the wrapped pile of letters. On the top one she could see it had bright green and blue letters that were written in a child's handwriting. It read "To: Daddy. From: Penny." and had little hearts and doodles drawn all over it. She smiled and ran her fingers lightly over the soft pink ribbon.

"What a sweet kid… Kind of reminds me of myself…" She then sighed and shook her head somberly at that which she didn't want to remember right now. It'd kill her cheery mood for sure. So she set the letters on her stomach as the blackness consumed it again.

Meanwhile, Venom wondered what memories they were that could be so dismal… It resolved not to pry for now and instead listened to it's host as she shut her eyes and her breathing slowed, until she fell asleep.

The Rose human really did seem like the perfect host… And the longer it spent with her, the less it wanted to go back to that ungrateful Parker. It wondered why this human had such a positive affect on it…?

Venom could think so clearly with _this_ host, and she even looked out for it by giving it the ability to rid itself of it's weaknesses. Such a kindness she'd bestowed, without it even having to complain or get hurt first… For a moment it was distracted as it observed that it's host had fallen asleep and forgotten to cover herself up. So it reached out it's tendrils and pulled the blankets up over her snugly.

Venom smiled warmly as it heard a soft little sigh escape her lips as she shifted; seeming more comfortable now. It reached over it's tendrils and pulled the curtains closed on the only window in her room. Then the blackness disappeared back into itself as it relaxed and rested too.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**~Is slurping a slurpee~ Mmm... Soul flavor! So yeah. There yah have it! Wooooo looks like some character developments! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! lol I liked Penny and Sandman and felt that Spider-Man totally messed up when he wouldn't let him help his daughter. I mean wtf? That's not a hero, that's a zero! Selfish jerk! Ugh, but I'll try not to get into a rant about webhead. Lmfao, not now anyways! I figured SOMEONE should try to help the kid. Who better than an awesome doctor with superawesome powers? **

**Remember! Review, review, review! FEED DA MONSTER KUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! XD**


	5. Cause & Effect of Exploding Muffins

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Author Notes: Lmfao I just couldn't pass up using the chapter title that I did. I wrote this chapter when I was craving Blueberry Muffins. XD It was a blueberry day! **

**Yeah, I know all I did was break up that one huge chapter I had in my other story/fanfic, BUT it seemed more appropriate since it was waaay too long for my liking and just seems to flow better this way. :) **

**SO! Enjoy and review please!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Cause & Effect of Exploding Muffins"**

When Gwen woke up the next morning, she was more than shocked to find herself in her own bed! She quickly sat up and gazed around to see that somehow, she had gotten back into her own apartment! Gwen wondered if perhaps it had all been just a weird dream, and more specifically why Dr. Tenshi had been in it?!

With a small shake of her head to try and clear it, she turned to look at the clock on her bedside table, only to see that there was a note on it! It was written in black ink on lavender colored parchment in rather childish looking handwriting.

"To: Gwen,

_If you are reading this, then yes, you are awake, so good for you. Also, yes, last night happened, but don't be alarmed. I merely read your address off of your Driver's License that was in your purse, and I used the keys in there to take you back home to your apartment. I'm rather busy here and I was told that I can be rather noisy; which has been confirmed to be rude… So yeah. I have a few preparations left to complete, but when I am done I shall contact you with further information. _

From: Dr. Tabitha Tenshi."

Gwen blinked at the rather odd letter and then re-read it a few times to make sure she understood it correctly. She then proceeded to blush at the fact Tabitha had carried her in her sleep back to her own apartment!

'_Why would she do that? Was it really because she was trying to be polite? Or did she simply not want me there?" _The woman couldn't help frowning as she got out of bed to go to the bathroom to wash up.

She didn't know why she had all these questions forming in her mind, or why the thought of the doctor not wanting her around hurt her feelings, but it did and she heaved a sigh as she began to undress for a nice shower. After a quick glance and another faint blush, she realized she was still wearing Tabitha's pajamas!

Gwen fidgeted with the hem of the shirt for a moment before taking it off and going about her usual morning routine of hygiene, when suddenly it hit her!

'_But wait… If last night really happened then…' _Her eyes widened in slight horror as she realized that she was almost mugged, raped and possibly murdered last night!

And not only that, but Dr. Tenshi had saved her by _killing _those men!

'_Oh geez! That's right! She murdered them!' _Gwen began to feel a little panicked; feelings that she should've felt last night but had been too tired and shocked by everything to have felt then, were catching up with her now!

Should she report it to her father?! What would happen to Dr. Tenshi if she did? The doctor _had_ saved her and then been so kind as to take her home and everything! Would Tabitha get arrested? Could she really do that to the umber haired physician?

'_But what if Dr. Tenshi is really an evil murderer and decides to kill me because I've seen what she's done?!'_ The blonde thought; clutching the edge of the sink to steady herself as she was shaking slightly with fear.

But just as she was tempted to go and call her father, a realization popped into her head that to her, was more like a comforting little voice that sounded like her inner self than a thought.

'_If she wanted to kill you, she would have done it back in that alley, wouldn't she?' _The little voice sounded very matter of fact with its rhetorical question. Gwen frowned in thought.

That was true… If Tabitha was a threat to her and wanted her dead, why go through the trouble of saving her and taking her back to where she lived? Or for that matter, carrying Gwen back to her own apartment?

All that panic she'd caused herself was beginning to ebb away.

'_And is it really the right thing to do to tell your father? All he'll do is lecture you, make you feel incompetent again and then you'll probably have to move back home! Do you really want all that to happen?' _

Yet again, no she most certainly did not! It'd taken her forever to move out. And it took her slowly clearing her stuff out of her room and into her apartment while her parents were out of the house to do it!

As much as they tried to be doting parents, they were so busy that it took them far too long for her liking to notice she was no longer living there. They ended up arguing with her and it was a whole big verbal fight that ended with her father still being rather irked about it.

Gwen frowned pensively as she turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water once it finished heating. It helped to soothe her and think more clearly. And although she did realize that she felt bad for the deaths of those two goons, due to her kind nature and upbringing that said that sort of thing was wrong, she found that she couldn't hold it against Dr. Tenshi for doing whatever she could to save her. It wasn't like the men were innocents.

In fact, who knew? Maybe Tabitha not allowing those men to run off saved some other young girl like Gwen from having done what they had fully intended to do to her? That did help to make her feel a little better about it in regards to the doctor.

She'd been too shocked last night to really process what had happened. Maybe she should talk to Tabitha about it…? She gave a shrug and decided to keep muddling it all over while she relaxed under the steaming cascade.

Once she was done, she dressed in some simple yet nice clothing to wear. Thankfully she didn't have school today, as she really didn't want to see that twerp Parker. With a miffed sigh, she went outside to try and enjoy the morning air on the fire escape that served as her little balcony; but just ended up brooding about how poorly and humiliatingly she'd been treated by Peter.

'_How dare he do something so cruel to me? And that girlfriend of his! Since I first saw her, she kept glaring at me like I'm some kind of harlot behind that fake smile of hers!' _

The lass fumed for a while before gasping at the loud bang that gave her a start! She heaved a sigh as she located the source. It came from the apartment building next door; and by next door, she meant _exactly _next door; for the buildings were so close together that they were right smack up against each other with no room in-between!

And since the apartment was right beside hers, so to her, the one responsible for the bang was referred to as her neighbor. This was a rather normal occurrence by now though. Ever since she had moved in, she'd heard strange sounds coming from that apartment, but she chalked it up to the neighbor being weird or perhaps a Scientist or something.

She wasn't too keen to find out and she didn't think it would be very polite to try either. After all, she'd never seen the person, and whoever it was, they kept to themselves rather well; apart from the occasional noise.

Plus in the beginning, when she first moved in and asked the landlady why the rent was so cheap, the old woman became very nervous and after some further inquiry she found out that the last person who lived here had mysteriously disappeared immediatelyafter going to the building next door to complain!

Gwen had asked if any report had been made, but the old woman told her that there _had_ been an investigation but nothing came of it and it was all dropped, so to just leave it be and that there were worse and noisier apartments out there that cost a lot more.

The blonde gave a shrug; deciding it wasn't worth causing someone she didn't even know more trouble. Especially, when she later asked her father about it, and he informed her that it looked more like the tenant had just skipped town because they discovered he was a drug dealer and was in trouble for quite a few reasons.

At the very memory, Gwen shook her head, but raised her eyebrows and turned her head when she heard a sound. To her astonishment, she saw that the window leading out to the neighbor's fire escape was opening up! And coming out of it was a small stream of smoke; with one rather singed and soot (or whatever it was) smudged person.

Her eyes widened in recognition as the person gave a cough and waved a hand in front of their face to fan away the smoke.

" ?!" The soot ridden, umber haired young woman looked over unfazed with the usual deadpan expression; having recognized the voice of the other.

"Oh, morning. Did I wake you perchance?"

"N-no… I was already awake." Gwen answered in her shocked state; not seeming to be able to get over the fact that her neighbor really was weird! Not a weirdo… Just _weird_…

"Good." Tabitha pulled out a handkerchief from her lab coat pocket and pulled up her goggles; with purple shaded lenses to rest on her head, and began to clean off her face, before fetching her glasses from her pocket and putting them on.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Gwen inquired, managing to get over the initial shock of having a doctor who murdered two people last night to save her, as a neighbor who made all sorts of disturbing and strange sounds in her apartment. Yeah… Because that was _so-oooo _easy to get over! Especially, the mutilating and murdering part.

"Yeah… Was making muffins and they _exploded_." She emphasized her words by plucking off a burnt chunk of what seemed to be the remains of a muffin, from off the front of her apron; that had a cute picture of a tabby kitten playing with a ball of purple yarn, and flicked it at a passerby on the street.

The person who'd been flicked muffin chunk at, shrieked "AUUUGH! MY EYE!" and they both watched as the idiot proceeded to run over to the other side of the street; only to get knocked over by a woman on a bike out for her morning exercise, who fell down beside the guy as she screamed "AHHH! MY KNEE!"

Gwen watched the scene utterly startled before turning her attention back to Tabitha only to find the woman smirking twistedly again.

"Dr. Ten-!"

"Tabitha." She cut in, still finding the whole scene below mildly humorous. "Oh, right… Tabitha! That was mean!" Gwen frowned in a disapproving way; being all gentle and goody-goody. The woman in question directed her gaze back at Gwen; who gave a small gulp as that disturbing smirk was now focused on her, but Tabitha refrained from saying anything. A tiny bit impressed by the other's courage.

"You really ought not to have done that…! They didn't even do anything to you!" Gwen tried to keep her voice steady, but under a gaze like _that_, it was rather hard.

"You think _so_ do you?"

The umber haired woman pointed to the guy still whining on the other side of the street; who clutched his eye with one hand and flailed about like he was made of limp noodles.

"He is a _petty thief _who took the last copy of a book that I wanted! So, maybe this'll keep him from _reading_ it for a while." The boffin spoke calmly, but her voice held a rather demented sense of satisfaction as she gestured over to the woman cradling her injured knee.

"And _that_ one! She rode by me the other day, bumped me and knocked some papers out of my hands and she _didn't even stop to apologize_! She's lucky I haven't _amputated _her legs entirely!" Tabitha gave a little growl as she scowled at having not caused more bodily harm than she'd wanted to in regards to both idiots.

But to Tabitha; they just weren't worth it, since they hadn't really done anything too drastic. The umber haired woman had thought she'd done a very good job at cutting back on her "punishing" of people.

It was things like that which would draw attention to her in a really annoying way, so it was best to keep such behavior to a minimum if possible. Especially, after that whole incident with that douche bag drug dealer from that one time… Didn't he used to live where Gwen does now?

Hmm, she couldn't quite remember. All she really knew was that he just showed up one day all coked up and trying to get violent and threatening over something regarding "too much noise" or something irksome like that… So, she'd merely defended herself.

Gwen blinked at her and then cleared her throat as she tried to regain her composure; her eyes having widened in surprise by what she was being told and feeling a bit nervous by the mood of the other.

She felt a bit bad for having seemed to upset the other, or at least make her rant like that. So, she decided to try and bring the topic to something the blonde hoped was less homicide inducing.

"So… Your muffins exploded huh?"

"Yeah… I don't think I should have used so much of that unstable baking powder." Tabitha frowned thoughtfully; adapting quickly to the change of subject. Her mood switch surprised Gwen, but the blonde was starting to get used to the other's _eccentric_ behavior.

"Unstable baking powder?" Her eyebrow raised curiously; her scientific intrigue getting the better of her.

"I sort of altered its molecular structure a little at a time to see what it'd do to what. But all it's done so far is cause almost everything I've attempted to bake with it to either explode or implode." It was like they were speaking casually about the weather.

"Well… I'd rather it implode than explode. Less to clean up really." She added as an afterthought; seeming mildly nonplused about the whole thing.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. Tabitha was so strange and yet Gwen found she didn't mind! In fact, despite the other's obvious dark, homicidal and sadistic tendencies; she felt freakishly safe and in a better mood around her.

Tabitha raised a curious eyebrow of her own, but stayed silent; figuring Gwen must have found exploding muffins to be comical or something. Tabitha found the failed experiment to be irksome since she'd been so looking forward to a tasty blueberry muffin, and that had been her last batch of blueberries.

The boffin could have found a way to make her own with her powers, but she preferred to use regular ingredients for cooking research, as it sometimes tended to mess with the results of her experiments.

When Gwen subsided from her mirth, she smiled airily at the other. But then she remember something she wanted to discuss that made her frown a little.

"Hey Tabitha… I was wondering… Why did you kill those two men last night? I mean, Spider-Man doesn't kill the bad guys. Wasn't there any way to avoid it?" She asked cautiously and curiously. The blonde couldn't help it. There was something in the back of her mind that told her she needed to know.

Tabitha blinked in slight surprise but then regarded Gwen thoughtfully. Well, she supposed since Gwen's father was a big shot cop and all, that the morals of her strict upbringing must be gnawing at her. Might as well answer her question or the girl would probably just nag her and they'd never get to the experiment.

"Despite what you may think… I'm not a super-hero. In fact, I am not even close to being a hero." Gwen frowned a little; thinking that Dr. Tenshi was a hero to her since she _did _save her!

"I am who _I choose _to be; nothing more and nothing less. My sense of right and wrong may differ from yours and no doubt it probably does. I won't argue that. But, what you should understand is that not everything is as simple as you've been lead to believe. Nothing is _just_ black and white in the world. There is a _lot_ of grey."

Tabitha frowned seriously as she continued.

"I killed those men because I knew what they were, what they intended, and that if they were allowed to continue living, they would continue to do what they tried to do to you, but to others. And that thought _sickened_ me. _I don't _feel bad for what I did and I doubt I ever will. They were nothing but mere infectious little germs and I just happened to be there to _sterilize_ them, and keep you from getting tainted by their rot."

Gwen stared at the other rather dumbstruck. She'd never really thought about things in such a blunt way as the other did. The blonde had always been raised and told to believe things to be a certain way and to always do good; like not kill anyone. Because only bad people killed. However, she didn't think Tabitha was bad at all! Sure, she was strange and rather blunt, and yes she could sometimes be just outright insane…

But Gwen felt there was more to her than the umber haired woman wanted people to know. After all, Gwen knew what it was like to be misunderstood. She also knew just how stupid it was to judge people without getting to know them, and how to keep an open mind.

So she decided that maybe it was time to start trying to see things from a different perspective. She might learn some other interesting stuff! Tabitha could see the other was thinking over what she had said, and yet she saw that she also still had Gwen's undivided attention.

"You may not know this… But when it comes to these "bad guys" that this Spider-Man you seem to _worship_ so much, captures and hands over to the police, they usually end up right back out on the streets. The legal system is pretty much a joke. I mean, yeah it pulls through _once_ in a while, but most of those who are truly guilty are never punished and end up free to continue tormenting the innocent like some sort of _virulent_ without a vaccine. Haven't you ever stopped to think about that?"

The doctor paused as she seemed to consider something and then spoke again.

"If not, you may want to at least consider it. I mean, if you _really_ see the world for how it is, can you really consider someone like Spider-Man a hero _just_ because he doesn't kill the bad guys? Even if they are usually murderers or worse? I get that he can be seen as a hero because does good deeds, and that is nice and can be appreciated. Like saving someone from a burning building. But, _only_ because he won't do what needs to be done? Now that is simply ridiculous. You know… Long ago, and not even all that far back in history, there were those considered heroes _because_ they killed off some evil; be it a tyrant, a criminal or the like. And even today the knights and heroes of stories are only considered so once they slay some beast or malevolent villain."

As the other spoke, Gwen wondered for a moment if Spider-Man had ever caught those men for mugging or raping before? And had the police arrested them, only to end up letting them go for some reason?

Or had they even locked them up for a while, just for the men to still not have learned their lesson? But more importantly, how many other poor innocents had to suffer because no one had what it took to end their reign of terror by killing them; like Tabitha had?

Was killing really so despicable if it was done to get rid of such scum? And if it was, did that make anyone who had murdered to save someone bad too? Gwen couldn't help thinking that it didn't make you a bad person if you ended the life of someone who was a criminal or just plain evil like those two men were; especially if you were doing it to help the victim they were hurting.

In fact, she recalled that her father had said that he'd had to kill a few criminals in his younger days because it was the only way. He had felt pretty bad about it, but he was far from swallowed up by guilt or remorse for it.

Gwen knew her father was a good man, so yeah, it was pretty clear that her whole way of thinking just had a major adjustment and that it was clear that good and evil just ended up being based on your point of view. Even if she still thought killing was wrong in most cases and felt pity for lives having been lost, if it was necessary and there was no other way then it couldn't be helped.

"Then again…" Tabitha suddenly got this curious little look of consideration.

"This is all just _my_ opinion; which probably is arguable and flawed in some way or another like anyone else's so, really you should just feel free to believe whatever feels right to you and use common sense… Heh, I guess all of everything I just said was kind of pointless, huh?" She gave a little shrug.

"Ah well, at least you were able to hear the view point of another. Hmm, someone should run over those two _idiots _down there so that they'll just shut up already. They're seriously starting to _irk me_…" Tabitha trailed off with a frown as she looked down at her apron to see if she could find anymore burnt muffin bits to hit them with.

Gwen blinked and couldn't help but to smile and chuckle again. This girl was both insightful and yet so random! She was very glad to have met someone like her and learn such things. Somehow it all helped her feel a lot better about a lot of things in general; including what had transpired.

"Oh, by the way, I was too tired and upset last night to think straight enough to ask, but when do you think you'll be ready to make me stronger or whatever it is you're going to do?" Oddly enough, Gwen wasn't really sure exactly what the other planned to do, but the blonde had hope it would make her better than she was currently, and that was all she wanted.

"It's a serum I've created. I got the idea from felines. You see, I originally designed it with the purpose to help patients who had become weak or disabled from such things as; their muscles deteriorating or a debilitating disease, etcetera to build back their muscles and regain their strength, speed and agility (or dexterity), and for those who had diminishing eyesight to have their vision strengthened; seeing as it does all of this and more! It is like an enhancement I suppose one could say." Tabitha explained in a cool, matter of fact way.

"Wow! Sounds like a Super Soldier Serum I once read about somewhere!" Gwen gasped in awe.

"Hmm, no, mine is better and has more _fascinating_ side-effects from what I've seen so far." At this, the blonde's attention piqued.

"Side-effects? What kind of side-effects exactly?"

"Ah, well I don't know about all of them as of yet since I haven't tested it on a human yet, and it is rather difficult to tell with lab rats… But I suppose you gain night vision due to the increased amount of vision, and you act a bit cat-like, which is really intriguing to see a rat do, I must say… Heh, I gave one a tiny ball of yarn even!" The mad Scientist had a rather fascinated look of nostalgia at the mention of it that made Gwen facepalm.

"Right… That doesn't sound so bad. But, how will enhanced abilities help change who I am?" The blonde couldn't help asking. Tabitha gave her a look that clearly read "Are you serious?" before responding all matter of factly again.

"In your current state, you have the _desire_ to become stronger so that you can defend yourself and truly be the person you want to be. However, you do not have the _means_ for this. And so I will provide the means and enhance you physically, then we can easily work on strengthening you mentally and emotionally. But try not to fret too much. I'm sure it will become clearer to you once we begin."

"Oh… Okay. I think I get it." The blonde could understand the concept, but she wasn't sure if she truly grasped how well it all would work, then again that could be because of her frightening lack of self-confidence.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to do all of this?"

"To use the serum to enhance you, it shouldn't take too long. As for the rest, that all depends on you and how dedicated you are to being true to yourself, I suppose you could say." To bring out that confident and cool young woman she had a feeling was lying imprisoned just below the surface; behind all the crap everyone in the blonde's life had barricaded her up with, Tabitha felt it might take a while depending on how she went about it all. Hopefully it wouldn't be too irksome, but she felt she might need to consult Rose again at some point…

And the thought of what her friend might say when she found out what she was doing (not just testing her formula but the experiment that lay beyond that) and to whom, made her eye twitch in annoyance.

'_Ugh… The horror. And possible hugging doom…' _Tabitha really didn't know if she could handle how her friend would react if she found out that she had been _helping_ someone… Whether it was because she said it was for the sake of the experiment or not.

Gwen had thankfully looked away at this point so she didn't notice the stoic woman's internal turmoil at the thought of her personal space being violated via a mere hug.

They stayed out there for a few more minutes in surprisingly comfortable silence to watch the spectacle below before Tabitha dismissed herself to go eat breakfast, but Gwen kindly invited her over to eat with her; instead of possibly causing another explosion. The blonde felt a bit worried the other might end up getting hurt.

Seeming a bit disappointed at the lack of not getting to explode or experiment by cooking, she gave a curt nod and politely accepted the offer since she was out of ingredients anyway. And she figured if she declined it might seem rude and then she'd never get to test out her serum on the girl.

Rose had once tried to explain how fragile the feelings of others could be. They ended up talking some more and Tabitha was surprised to say the least when she discovered how much of a Science lover Gwen Stacy happened to be!

Gwen giggled when Tabitha used a scalpel she'd pulled seemingly out of nowhere again (she really did wonder how she did that…), to cut up her food and butter her blueberry muffin.

Tabitha just seemed to perk up some at the fact that the blonde not only shared her passion for Science, but had been considerate enough to make her mini blueberry muffins, since she'd exploded hers! Which the umber haired boffin found to be quite tasty!

In fact, she even asked where Gwen had gotten the pan. The blonde told her if she wanted to, she could borrow it so long as Tabitha brought it back in good condition, to which the doctor eagerly agreed; seeming to be plotting her next muffin making mayhem, now in mini form!

* * *

**To be continued! DUN DUN DA DUUUUUUN! LoL switched it up a bit! XD**

**As everyone can probably tell at this point... Tabitha has a MAJOR sweet tooth. Lmfao, and she can actually eat nothing but sweets since she can manipulate what goes into her body to gain all the nutrients that she requires and all that good stuff. Pretty wicked power indeed! **

**She has her own views of how the world works and such, so this chapter kind of points this out and sort of eases Gwen into her little world of crazy awesomeness. XD Go Tabi! **

**We'll be getting into the whole experiment thing soon. So that'll be fun! :3**

**Until next time... TOOTLES YA'LL! Kuwahahahahahahah!**

**Review, review, review! Its good for me, its good for you! (preeeeeetty much just wanted to rhyme LOL.)**


	6. My Responsibility

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Author's Note(s): Here's another chapter. LoL How does everyone like how I organized these two fanfics of mine? Meaning this one and the Venom one. I think they look better on the AO3 site... I'm able to post up pictures on that one! XD And I did! **

**So if you wanna check it out, the link is on my profile. M'kay? ENJOY! **

**Don't forget to review! Otherwise I could just get bored and work on something else and no one will ever get to know what happens. Kuwahahahahahahaha! I'm just kidding!... OR AM I?! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"My Responsibility"**

With Breakfast over, and Tabitha having been informed that Gwen's day today was free, the scalpel happy Scientist told Gwen that she would come by in an hour, so the blonde should be ready by then for them to proceed with the experiment.

Gwen passed that time feeling incredibly anxious while busying herself with trying to study; which failed and just caused her to feel even more frustrated that she couldn't concentrate.

A sharp knock on her window startled her. She hurried over to see that Tabitha was out on her balcony with an eager grin that screamed manic and only served to make her quiver; but in a way she found oddly pleasant. Gwen wondered for a brief moment how that could be, but was distracted by the impatiently raised eyebrow of Tabitha; who waited expectantly for her to open the window.

When she did, Tabitha motioned for her to come outside.

"If you're ready, let's head over to my place to get started." She effortlessly hopped over the railing to her own fire escape as Gwen watched a bit in awe; wondering how someone so frail looking could be so agile!

Seeing the other's expression Tabitha raised an inquisitive brow, but held out her slender hand and politely helped her over the railing.

Once inside of Dr. Tenshi's apartment, Gwen was glad to see that the muffin mess had been cleaned up, but it still had a faint scent of sweet burntness in the air. Despite being a Scientist, Tabitha didn't like messy things.

She noticed Tabitha walk over to a door in the corner and wondered what the other was doing with that same black key from last night? The shorter female slid it into the keyway on the door, and as Gwen stepped closer to get a better view, she had to cover her mouth to stifle a small gasp when she saw the grey smiley face turn purple!

Tabitha turned the key and then opened the door; walking in as she slid the key up inside the sleeve of her lab coat, or at least that's where Gwen thought she'd put it. In reality Tabitha had actually melded it back under the flesh of her arm; since it was harder to lose track of it when it was almost always on or rather in her person. The other times are when she uses it and gets bored enough to open it up and fiddle with the device; that she specially crafted a few years ago.

Gwen hesitantly followed her into the room she hadn't even known was in here. It didn't make sense considering the obvious layout of the apartment, but Gwen was beginning to realize that Dr. Tenshi was capable of a lot more than she'd previously assumed was possible of anyone!

She gasped again as she gazed around; staring in astonishment at what had to be, the most astounding laboratory the blonde had ever seen! It made the one at her college look like something from her old elementary school classroom!

It was nice and clean like the rest of the apartment, which was again a bit surprising since she usually heard Scientists of such intellect could be untidy and such. And it was also painted a nice bright shade of white; the various glass and metallic items blended well she thought.

There were all sorts of devices and equipment, work tables, and cabinets; some of which had transparent fronts that allowed her to see they were filled with an assortment of chemicals and instruments. And there were quite a few other fascinating things that made her feel like she'd wandered into some sort of Scientists wet dream!

"Are you okay, Gwen?" Inquired the doctor; who at some point had placed a stethoscope where her heart was located and appeared to be listening with a small frown.

"Your heart is beating rapidly, your face is flushed and you appear unable to speak…" Tabitha wondered why this human acted ever so peculiarly. Judging from all those blood samples she had tested, she deduced the other to be perfectly healthy.

Gwen blushed profusely at the sudden closeness and quickly stumbled back up against the door when Tabitha reached up to touch her forehead to check her temperature. But as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't; for she caught the tiniest glint of hurt flash across the doctor's face, before said woman fixed her with an impassive expression that made her feel even worse.

Gwen looked apologetically at her as she took a few tentative steps forward.

"I'm sorry… You just startled me was all. I don't want you to think I don't like you or anything like that." The blonde said earnestly. Tabitha regarded her for a moment; as if debating on whether or not to accept the apology.

Tabitha exhaled a little sigh; as if exasperated by the strain of such social interactions, but managed a tiny smile as she turned away to walk over to what appeared to be an operating table with restraints on it.

"Very well. Let's get started." Gwen smiled at her apology being accepted and all but skipped over to the table.

Tabitha handed her a black folded up piece of clothing made from a sleek yet strange material. Gwen frowned as she looked to the other questioningly.

"Get changed into this over behind that curtain and we can begin. I can't do it in the clothes you're in now." She told the taller female, who gave a nod and small blush before doing as she was told; stepping behind the curtain to change.

When Gwen came back over to the table, she was standing rather awkwardly, rubbing one arm as she stared at the floor; that had suddenly become oh so _very_ interesting.

Her face was beet red with embarrassment at having to wear what Tabitha had handed to her! It was, in fact a black catsuit, which was so tight it felt like a second skin! It even covered over her feet and hands, and it had an elegant V neck style, since it zipped up the front.

There was soft white fur around the collar, along with thin strips down her forearms and from her calves to her wondered why the heck she had to wear such a thing! She felt extremely self-conscious in front of the doctor; who was currently busy getting things set up.

She didn't think Tabitha was the type of person to like things like this, but then again there was so much that she didn't know or understand about the woman yet. But what bothered her even more than the outfit; which was dumbfounding in itself, was what the other thought about how she looked wearing it!

When Tabitha turned around she paused with a quirked eyebrow at the unexpected behavior of the woman in the black skin tight suit. She couldn't fathom why the other looked so uncomfortable, and wondered if she'd been struck with nervousness about the procedure; not seeming to think anything ill, perverse, or untoward about her choice of attire for the other _whatsoever_.

In fact, when she had designed it she had thought only of the felines whom had inspired her serum! That being; slim, graceful, sleek, and lithe, among other good qualities that she thought cats had. Plus the material was specially designed for the utmost maneuverability during fighting and for stealth to help keep the wearer safe.

Though, she did have a little help from Rose in terms of helping her with the design. Tabitha began to wonder if Rose's incessant smirking throughout the whole consultation had anything to do with Gwen's current behavior…?

"Are you having second thoughts?" Gwen jumped and turned to stare in surprise at her.

"Second t-thoughts? A-about what?" She tried to force herself to sound calm, but she was jumpier than… well… a cat in a room full of rocking chairs! Tabitha raised her eyebrow again.

"The procedure… What else?" The blonde blinked, turned redder and went back to staring back at the floor.

"Ms. Stacy, I'm not very good with these… _social interactions_, nor with reading people or things of that sort. So, if something is wrong you need to tell me because otherwise, I won't know." Tabitha facepalmed; wondering how much longer she'd be able to keep this calm around the other.

If it hadn't been for the simple facts of Gwen being a prime candidate, and that the girl shared similar interests, and was more intelligent than she let on, the bespectacled young boffin was pretty sure she'd have dissected her by now and not have batted an eyelash about it.

But, in the instant Tabitha thought about dissecting Gwen, she got that unwelcome squirmy feeling in the pit of her stomach she'd had last night, and decided that she probably wouldn't do that to the gentle yet _bothersome _blonde…

'_At least for now…'_ She told herself in an attempt to maintain her sense of normalcy.

Gwen's blushing lessened a bit as she bowed her head slightly in an apologetic way. It seemed she couldn't stop with these random bouts of embarrassed conduct that ironically, only embarrassed her further!

"Its just that… Well… This outfit…" She shuffled back and forth from one foot to the other.

"What _about_ it?" The shorter female asked; straight faced as ever.

"Don't you think its… a bit _tight_?" She emphasized this by plucking lightly at the furry collar. But to her amazement Tabitha blinked, tilted her head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"But it is supposed to be form fitting. Is it _hurting_ you?" Her tone held a faint amount of concern; for she really didn't want to intentionally cause any discomfort or pain to the other… at least not unless she had a real reason to.

"O-oh no! It's not hurting me!" Gwen quickly said as she held up her hands in front of her.

"Then I don't see the problem." Tabitha replied flatly; turning briefly to grab the goggles she'd worn earlier; that were now clean, and sliding them atop her head since she wasn't yet ready to cover her eyes with them yet. The blonde stared at the other rather dumbfounded.

'_How can she not see what's wrong with this outfit?! It's like I may as well stand here naked! Does she really not understand?' _

For a moment she regarded the other, and decided that Dr. Tenshi probably didn't get why it was so disconcerting… She'd even told Gwen that she wasn't very good at these sorts of things.

"You see, it's just that this suit is tight in a rather… _revealing_ sort of way. Don't you think? I mean, why does it have to be so snug and look the way it does?" Gwen decided that maybe if she tried again, the other would get it.

"It's designed for optimum maneuverability, comfort, and durability for most situations. And as for its specific design…" Tabitha stated coolly, pausing to really examine how Gwen looked in the suit.

The girl was flushing crimson and shifting uncomfortably again at the intensity yet total lack of perverseness of the examining gaze; still wondering what the other thought of how she looked.. It didn't seem like the other looked disapproving, but she _was_ pretty hard to read.

"A friend of mine helped with that. And since it fit my specifications, I decided to make it this way." She added as she kept on observing the other.

Gwen's jaw dropped.

"YOU MADE THIS?!"

"Yes. I rather thought _that_ was obvious." Tabitha deadpanned.

"Wow! Is there anything you can't do?" She asked in astonishment.

At this, Tabitha looked thoughtful, and then her gaze returned to Gwen.

"Create a stable baking power." And what with the straight and seriously stoic way she said it, Gwen couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

When her mirth subsided after a minute or so; clutching her stomach, she saw that Tabitha regarded her with a small smile; seeming to be glad that her experiment candidate was no longer acting all awkward.

"Feel better?" Gwen gave a nod and smiled.

"Good. Now, please lie down on the table so that we can get this underway. There'll be more work to do once we are done." And with that said, the blonde gave a nod and finally laid down.

She wondered why it looked like such a thick metal table, but when she felt Tabitha begin to secure the restraints; she found warm, tingly sensations wherever the fingertips of the other touched her.

Even though her body was covered by that suit, she could still feel the light digits skillfully fixing the bonds to keep her in place, as they occasionally ghosted over her in the process.

As she looked up, the blonde felt rather in awe at how focused the other was when she was in her Scientist mode; which is what Gwen decided to refer to it as.

Gwen couldn't help but to feel rather honored and lucky to be privy to such an opportunity as this, but she didn't want to say anything to distract the other while she was in the zone.

Tabitha was currently busy plucking at a syringe filled with some sort of liquid; making sure there were no bubbles. Then, after a quick alcohol swab on the blonde's neck, she inserted the needle and injected whatever it was that was inside of it.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Gwen commented as her spirits rose; thinking that Dr. Tenshi had been putting her on earlier.

"Oh, that was just the _anesthetic_." Gwen's eyes widened as Tabitha continued to speak casually.

"Unfortunately, I can only use a mild one, due to problems that would arise if I used anything stronger. Plus this one fits the chemical composition that I required." She informed as she turned around for a moment, before resuming her previous position of facing the other.

But now she held what looked like an injection gun; and in the gun, ready to be injected into her was a long, glass vile that had what appeared to be a fluid that was a silvery white in color!

Feeling a bit bad at seeing the apprehension on Gwen's fair face, she tried to give the other what she hoped was a small yet reassuring smile, before placing a hand over the blonde's eyes as she pressed the cool surgical steel of the instrument at the base of the other's neck and pulled the trigger!

Gwen gave a gasp that was a mixture of pain and surprise. Her body began to feel very weird. It started out very cold; like freezing water was spreading from the injection point and throughout the rest of her body; and it was so cold that it went from uncomfortable to steadily more and more painful!

Gwen wanted to shiver, but for some reason her body would not; it was almost as if it didn't register the sensation. The blonde had been warned this would be painful, and even though she tried not to scream or cry, she couldn't help her breathing becoming ragged with the sheer effort it took to stay calm and quiet!

For about a minute, Tabitha's eyes flicked back and forth between her patient and her wrist watch. The physician could tell the patient was in agony, but it would only get worse from here on out. She frowned at the sound of the other emitting a quiet little whimper. But there was no turning back now…

And so, she reached under the table and pressed a button. The reasons for the table being so thick were answered as layers from underneath of it began to unfold and begin to interconnect **(A/N: Your thinking of the Transformers movie right now aren't you? XD)** with one another to form a metal cocoon-like dome over Gwen's bound body; starting from her feet and steadily moving upward!

Feeling a bit startled once the other's hand retracted from where it had been covering her eyes moments ago, Gwen stared up at Tabitha as she saw a rather maniac looking grin on her face that caused her to temporarily forget about the pain and to finally quiver; but it was _certainly_ _not_ from the cold coursing through her delicate form!

The mad Scientist began bustling zealously about; attaching metal nods around the sides of the table that connected to a machine on the wall, and then pressing various buttons on it that activated the device.

The machine made a humming sound as the tesla coils; that seemed to be put on top of it for decoration, began to have volts sparking and buzzing up and down and randomly all around them.

"Ha! They said I was _crazy_!" Tabitha suddenly exclaimed in an "IN YOUR FACE" sort of way as she pulled down a lever on the machine.

"They called me _mad_!" She yanked down another one; that grin seemed to become more psychotic by the second, and Gwen couldn't do anything except watch her in an awestricken state, as the metal cocoon like contraption continued to enclose itself around her body!

"They even called me _insane_!" The umber haired woman pulled the last switch as the electricity sparked and shot around the room dangerously; the lights flickering and becoming dim in an eerie way!

And then, oh so suddenly Tabitha was towering over Gwen, as the girl stared helplessly up at her; finding the whole thing to be very strange and a bit spooky. But she was more startled that it didn't frighten her, and instead it gave her that bizarre tingly feeling she'd experienced when the umber haired woman was putting the restraints on her. And what's more… She was starting to enjoy it…!

Gwen found herself frozen in place when she saw how far down the maniacal Scientist was leaning and gave another little gasp; their faces barely an inch apart and their eyes staring right into one another, as Tabitha declared in a low, devilishly giddy whisper that was _only_ for Gwen to hear.

"And _oh_ were they were _right_!" Before the umber haired woman just as abruptly leaned back up; removing her glasses in quick succession before she pulled her goggles down, just as the rest of Gwen's body was swallowed up by the surgical steel table and her vision faded into the darkness! **(A/N: Lmfao! Poor Gwen, Tabitha is unconsciously enticing/sexy and has no idea how it is effecting Gwen!… Yet.)**

With one last switch to pull, the process began! Energy was now flowing from the machine and surging through the metal cocoon-like device; and so many other awesomely technical things happened! **(A/N: I'd say what… But I'm not a Scientist XP)**

Sparks flew and flashed, a few bulbs blew and lights flickered enough to cause epileptic seizures! Gwen's muffled shrieking and screams could be heard after about a minute or so, but she couldn't turn the machine off just yet. She'd warned the other about how painful it'd be, and it was her choice to undergo this endeavor.

Still, Tabitha did find that she felt bad about the other being in pain. The suffering of others was normally something that didn't bother her.

'_Weird…'_ She thought, before checking her wrist watch again; thank goodness it had a button on the side to make it illuminate, as her lab had no windows!

The dome began to glow brightly and almost seemed like it was about to explode! At this point Tabitha hastily began to flip the large switches back into their previous positions and slowly shut the machine off. The loud noises, flickering, and sparking ceased and all seemed to go back to the way it had been…

The bizarre boffin pulled off her goggles, put her glasses back on, and pressed the button under the table again; allowing the metal cocoon to retract and fold back to look like it had previously.

Thick white fog-like steam whooshed out when that happened and Tabitha pulled her white coat over her nose so as not to breath any in; waving her hand so as to clear her line of sight to see what had become of her fair little patient.

What she saw when the steam cleared, made her eyes widen. There lay Gwen and yet… _Not_ Gwen… She seemed to have fallen unconscious during the process; something which both made her worry and feel relieved about.

The shorter woman made quick work of undoing the restraints and carrying her over to what resembled a hospital bed, and hooking her up to the proper machines with which to monitor her vitals.

Tabitha gave her as best of an examination as one can give someone who is unconscious; to make sure that she was still in a stable condition, then she sat down and waited in a wheelie chair beside the other's bed. The boffin stared pensively at her sleeping form, and got up at various intervals to examine her condition more closely via a stethoscope and other routine methods.

Gwen awoke after a few hours of sleep. She yawned and stretched before blinking and realizing that she was not in her room, and also that she felt rather odd… But, in a good way… despite being somewhat sore…

She glanced around and her eyes fell on Tabitha, who was leaning forward against the back of the chair she was straddling; her chin resting in the palm of her hand, as her gaze intently focused on the blonde to an extent it made her blush from feeling so self-conscious.

The taller female was used to being gawked at by perverted jerks like Eddie, however when Tabitha stared at her… it wasn't with depraved and disgusting intent. Instead it was with a kind of child-like fascination and something else she couldn't quite discern. But, she knew it was something she _most certainly _did not mind. It was like those piercingly dark orbs were examining her very soul!

"How are you feeling, _fair_ patient?" The question was aloof, but held a touch of concern that Gwen was able to detect. She blushed at being referred to as "fair" again; wondering briefly why that was.

"I… don't really know… I mean, I feel really great, but at the same time, not quite myself." Gwen answered slowly, as she cautiously moved into a sitting position.

"That is a very… _apt_ answer, considering you don't quite _look_ like yourself either." Tabitha flashed her a small, amused smirk as she saw the puzzled expression on the blonde's face.

"Come with me. I'll show you."

The doctor proceeded to get up off of her chair and unhook the other, before she strode over to the door that led back to the living room; pausing and waiting for Gwen to follow. She easily got out of bed, finding that she felt rather energetic as she approached the other, and exited the room when the door was held open for her.

Tabitha led the other to her bedroom where there was a full length mirror. When Gwen saw her reflection, she gasped and reached up to cover her mouth. Then she blinked and slowly reached up to touch her face; making sure the person staring back at her from the mirror was really her!

Now that Gwen was standing up and out of the bed, Tabitha could examine her better. It appeared that the patient had grown a few inches taller. And her body looked more defined in regards to the lean yet shapelier physique she now possessed; which helped her to better fill out her catsuit. Instead of her shoulder length blonde hair, it had become a long and wildly lovely mane of silvery white! And her eyes practically glowed of aquamarine.

It all contrasted well with her complexion and seemed to suit Gwen rather well. At least in Tabitha's opinion, and when it came to physical appearance; although she had good taste, she wasn't normally one who paid any attention to it.

'_I'm only noticing because I have to take note of every change that has occurred due to the serum, that's all…' _The bemused boffin told herself.

Her dark eyes ran over the curves and overall lovely appearance of Gwen's transformed body, and felt a strange fluttery feeling where her heart was. She frowned; not knowing what was causing it.

'_It's for Science and Science only! So, I shouldn't be feeling anything except triumph at my success and that sort of thing… Yeah, that's probably what this is…!' _The stubborn female thought; hating how the other kept causing her to feel unlike herself so much in such a short period of knowing her.

It wasn't like these new feelings were unpleasant… But that was what irked her the most! She was not supposed to be susceptible to such nonsense; especially when she didn't understand why! Gwen meanwhile, had been poking at her own face and touching her silvery white hair to see if it was real or just some sort of bizarre dream.

'_I can't believe this! It's really me! I look so… so cool and… hot!' _Gwen stared at herself and then blushed; wondering what Tabitha thought of her again, and then quickly wondering why she cared.

Sure, the other had saved her, shown her all kinds of kindness and treated her like a person, and on top of all of that, she'd given her a cool new body with enhanced abilities! It was a heck of a lot more than she had ever expected to receive from the other.

Not because she didn't think she had the ability to be so nice, but because it just didn't seem like something she would _want_ to do. Dr. Tenshi didn't exactly scream people person in her mind. So, the questions that really needed answering were; why did she do all of this for her? Why had she saved her? What was her game? Did she want something from Gwen or what?

So, feeling a bit more confident for some reason, she turned to the other; who seemed to be very pensive about something and staring off at a wall.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything… I am really grateful for all you have done for me… But, why did you save me? Why did you go out of your way to help me and do all of this? I don't understand it…" Her questions tumbled out before she could help it, and at the sound of the other's voice, Tabitha snapped out of her brooding internal conflict.

She blinked and then considered the questions.

"If you _must_ know… I've thought you were a prime candidate for my serum since I met you." Gwen continued to look at her expectantly, so she continued.

"Like I've said before… You have a desire to better yourself and I'm simply providing the _means_. I am curious to see what both you and my serum are capable of, _that's all_." Tabitha had said in her monotonous manner, then she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she averted her umber eyes.

"And as for _saving_ you… Well… You may not have realized this since it was so dark and raining horridly, but we _weren't_ far from where we are now. And I was on my way home when I heard your shriek, but…" She paused and gave a small, embarrassed little cough as she continued not to look at the other.

"The real reason I came to save you is… I actually thought you were a _cat _getting tortured or something…"

Silence fell between them as Gwen stared dumbfounded at her, while Tabitha rubbed the back of her head again, but managed to look right back at the blonde; trying to maintain her deadpanned expression and finding it rather difficult.

"You… Thought I was a cat…? Why would you think I was a cat?" Gwen just couldn't seem to grasp why anyone would think she had been a cat!

"From the distance I was when I heard it, and the pitch and overall way I heard it… your scream just _sounded_ like a cat to me." Tabitha gave a shrug; not seeming to really know the reason either.

"So… If you had known it wasn't a cat… Would you have just left me to those jerks?" The way Gwen asked this, even someone as empathically dense as Tabitha could sense the sadness and hurt that she tried to bite back and hide behind, what Gwen had hoped was aloof curiosity.

The doctor found herself frowning at this.

"I think that… if it were anyone else except _you_ or a cat… I wouldn't have cared…" Dr. Tenshi answered slowly and thoughtfully; seeming a bit surprised by her own words. And indeed Gwen found herself blushing faintly as a happy, fluttery feeling settled in her stomach.

"R-really?" Gwen asked hopefully; almost fearful that she'd heard wrong.

But Tabitha's resolve did not waver.

"Yes… _Really_." The little boffin couldn't help but return the genial smile on the silvery haired maiden's face, as she almost looked tempted to try and hug her. But to her relief, the taller woman didn't; kindly respecting her personal space.

Tabitha then cleared her throat, and in an effort to try and regain her usual cold, maniac composure; so as not to let the other think that damned cuteness of hers was getting to her, she quickly added with a rather stubborn frown.

"Besides! If you ended up _getting killed _or something, then I'd still be looking for someone to _test _my serum on…" Gwen blinked and wondered how she could say something so harsh after having said such a nice thing?

Was it something she had done or did Tabitha really only see her as an experiment?

'_Why does she have to be so random? I think I understand her one minute and the next she has me confused!' _Gwen thought; her smile faltering some as she turned to look back at the mirror thoughtfully.

"Oh! That's right! I _almost_ forgot!" Tabitha abruptly exclaimed; having remembered something and rushing out of the room, only to leave the poor girl standing there to look at the doorway.

A moment later, Tabitha returned with a small box in her hand. She thrust it forward to Gwen, who merely blinked bemusedly at the object shoved into her face oh so alarmingly.

"Here. Take it." Tabitha keenly yet gently nudged Gwen's nose with the box until the woman reached up and accepted it. She turned it over in her black gloved hands; eying it curiously. It was a small box wrapped with purple paper and had a small green bow on the top.

"What is it…?" She asked cautiously.

"Open it and find out!" Tabitha smirked; which only served to make Gwen raise an eyebrow, but she remained silent and obliged by opening it.

"_Well_?" Tabitha asked a bit impatiently.

"I don't know what to say…" Gwen blinked and just stared at the contents of the box.

"Thank you is usually socially _acceptable_, so I'm told." She said in a matter of fact sort of way.

"But… It's a collar…" Gwen looked at Tabitha in a puzzled way. Tabitha stared back unfazed.

"So? Isn't it nice?"

"It's a _collar_…" The other repeated slowly.

"_Why_ would you give me a collar?" Seeing as this sort of thing didn't happen to her every day, Gwen felt she needed to ask.

Tabitha sighed, as if it was all so obvious and she didn't understand why her reasons had to constantly be questioned as such.

"I was told by my _associate_ Rose, or Dr. Aconitum as you know her… That when celebrating an event and to commemorate it, one should give a gift since it is the customary thing to do. _So_, to celebrate that you lived through the experiment, I made you a present."

"Oh…" Gwen felt rather touched by the other's effort to be so considerate. But, even so…

"But why a collar?"

Again Tabitha sighed and shook her head; she was starting to wonder if Gwen was a dumb blonde after all…

"You're wearing a _catsuit_ that has built in features; such as retractable claws and a grapnel, there's fur on specific areas such as around the neckline of your outfit, and the serum that is currently enhancing you was inspired by _felines_. Why _not_ a collar?"

Gwen couldn't seem to argue with that logic.

"Besides…" Tabitha added as she stepped forward and plucked the collar from the box, and moved in even closer to fasten it securely around the other's neck.

"I don't need you getting lost and into any_ more _trouble…"

Gwen couldn't believe it! It… couldn't be that Dr. Tenshi actually cared about her? But, she _had_ in a way said that she had moments ago didn't she? Suddenly the other's words played in her mind. _"I think that… If it were anyone else except __**you**__ or a cat… I wouldn't have cared…" _

Is that why she tried to suddenly behave all aloof and cold? To try and cover it up?Gwen blushed scarlet at the sudden closeness and contact; feeling the soft, warm fingertips of the other brush oh so lightly against her skin this time! In the instant that followed, it left them both in a stunned silence, for when she felt the other's touch, Gwen involuntarily parted her lips and gave a soft, little purr!

Both women froze at the sound, but Tabitha was the one who recovered first. And instead of becoming angry or disgusted or something to that affect; which is what pained Gwen to think would happen… Tabitha merely observed her with an intent gaze; her umber eyes glittering with curiosity and amusement.

Then a rather smug smirk spread across her face.

"Now _that's_ interesting…" Gwen's face became, if possible, even redder.

"W-what is?"

"You _purred_… I wonder… What happens if I do _this_?" That look of a Scientist on a mission was evident on her face as she reached up and ever so softly stroked the other girl's silvery hair, before her "patient" could so much as blink!

And again, Gwen found herself emitting a little purr; although this one came more easily, and she had to fight the urge to lean into the other's touch! This made Tabitha's maniacal smirk widen at her little discovery.

"_Fascinating!_ What _else_ can you do?" The boffin lifted her hand, about to do something else, when Gwen quickly grasped her wrist with one of her gloved hands.

"S-stop that! I'm not just some experiment you can play with! I'm a human being!" Gwen was still blushing madly, but she couldn't help but frown. The woman didn't like the idea of being treated like a plaything.

Tabitha merely blinked and looked at her restrained wrist and then to Gwen's face; quite taken aback.

"I know that." She frowned; feeling rather insulted herself. Did Gwen really think her so cruel? Sure, she treated people she hated like nothing more than things to experiment on and dissect, but she didn't hate _this_ person.

She only hated and hurt those who hated, hurt or wanted to hurt her, or who were just generally bad or upset her in some way; like those idiots at the hospital who avoided her simply because she wasn't what they considered _normal_.

But _this _person appeared to look passed that and was genuinely kind to her. Tabitha could count on one hand the people she knew who ever treated her like a person… and not the monster Tabitha believed herself to be.

The dark haired physician had originally been pleasant to her because she was a patient, and then because she wanted to gain her trust and experiment on her, though she abandoned that notion once Rose had pointed out to her how wrong that was…

But now… She wasn't being nice to her now _just _because the other was a part of her serum research, but because it felt right and she wanted to; as much as it irked her that she had come to care about someone just the tiniest bit and… (she cringed inwardly at this next thought) _experience_ such bothersome emotions; among other things Tabitha had been doing since she met the other…

"I meant no offense… I merely wanted to see to _what_ extent the serum has made you catlike." Tabitha spoke sincerely and Gwen found she couldn't stay upset with her. The other didn't appear is if she'd meant any harm. Gwen cleared her throat and took a step back; trying to rid herself of the odd, yet pleasantly suffocating effect their closeness was having on her.

"Could you maybe ask first?" To this Tabitha frowned cutely; though unconscious of it being cute, Gwen could see it quite plainly.

"Hmm… I _suppose _I could… But what if I can only illicit reactions when I surprise you?" She tried to reason.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Gwen replied teasingly, as Tabitha gave her a scowl and pulled her wrist from the other's loose grasp. She stuffed her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"That's no fun. How am I ever going to learn about the serums side-effects if you won't cooperate?"

Gwen blinked. She hadn't expected the other to sound so… childish! It was… well, another thing she found cute about her. She wondered what would happen if she played a little more?

"You could always try a ball of yarn." Gwen teased lightheartedly. At first Tabitha gave that little scowl again, and then even more so when the taller woman began giggling!

'_Blonde fur ball…!'_

But, suddenly an idea clicked in her mind. She decided to put it away for later use as she regained composure. When Gwen silenced her giggles, the silvery haired lass reached up to adjust the black leather choker with silvery round studs all the way around it. It was at that moment that Gwen remembered what they had been talking about earlier.

"Exactly how will this collar keep me from getting into trouble or lost?"

Tabitha raised an eyebrow for a moment and then gave a knowing little smirk.

"It has a GPS Tracking device in it!" She said matter of factly; as if proud she'd thought of it.

"In case of an emergency and you need my help, I can find you and protect you." Again Gwen was swept away by the Scientist's words.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"_I _saved you, brought you home, and gave you superhuman enhancements. You are _my_ responsibility according to what I've learned. So, I _must_ look after you and protect you." **(A/N: Lmfao yes, Tabitha IS treating Gwen like a kitten she rescued off the street. Think about it though… Gwen kinda IS like that. XD) **Tabitha spoke and looked rather calm and serious as she stated this. For to her, that was what you were supposed to do.

What kind of doctor would she be if she abandoned someone who was not only apart of her serum experiment, but also a patient? No, she had to keep an eye on her in case anything happened. Plus, she _did_ tell the other she would help her improve herself. That being the case, they really needed to get back to that…

"Now that we have all that out of the way, I need to explain some things to you." Tabitha told her and Gwen merely nodded. They went back to her lab and she had Gwen sit down on the hospital styled bed she'd woken up in. Once the black suited woman was situated and paying attention, Tabitha began to explain what needed explaining.

"As you know, your body has been enhanced and changed. You should know that you _can_ change back to the previous and original form that your body was in. Basically, you will be able to switch back and forth between the two forms. But you _will_ need a little practice in figuring out how to do that. I will instruct you on how to do so."

Gwen gave a nod; truth be told, she hadn't even thought about changing back; but now that it was mentioned, it was probably a good thing that she would be able to. Especially since her parents or the people at her school would probably freak out if she showed up looking like this.

"Okay… So how do I change back?"

"Hmm, well I would surmise that you simply concentrate. It seems to be done by sheer force of will to transform back and forth. At least that has been my findings with the rats I tested it on." She informed, her brow furrowing slightly in thought. Gwen blinked and raised a curious brow.

"_Well_? Hurry up and give it a try." Tabitha said impatiently; wanting to see if Gwen would be able to or not.

Gwen closed her eyes to help her concentrate and thought only of changing back into her regular form. She felt a slight shocking sensation; like someone gave her a little zap of static electricity!

And when she opened her eyes and gasped quietly, her gaze fell upon the other standing in front of her; still with that fascinated stare oh so intensely transfixed on her again.

She felt her face warm a little as that funny tingling sensation came back.

"What is it?" Gwen asked curiously; wondering why anyone, especially someone like Dr. Tenshi would be so focused on her. And more importantly; why such attention gave her these funny feelings?

"Look for yourself." Was all she said as she handed her a smooth silvery metal tray that reflected like a hand mirror; those calculating yet unreadable eyes of hers moving over Gwen's body, making her feel very self-conscious again.

But she held up the tray to her face and to her great surprise, she had in fact changed back into her normal self! The blonde couldn't help the victorious grin that graced her face. And Dr. Tenshi also seemed to find it an accomplishment.

"Good job." Tabitha's reflection suddenly appeared in the mirror just over her shoulder and she gave a surprised gasp, but beamed happily at the genius doctor; who had at some point moved to stand behind her.

"Thanks!" She didn't know why, but that little bit of praise from the other made her feel elated and somewhat proud. After all, it had only been speculation, but she managed to pull it off on her first try!

So, for the rest of that day Tabitha put Gwen through a series of tests and she said this sort of thing would become a routine thing. And then the Mad Scientist explained things; like how to work the features of her suit.

For example: how it changed to fit either form, and about what Gwen should expect in terms of how Tabitha would teach her how to become stronger. The blonde was pretty excited about some things and a little nervous about others. But all in all, Gwen knew she needed this, and was definitely keen about learning how to defend herself!

Tabitha had even given her a mask to wear when in her silvery haired form; telling her that it was better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. But of course, the boffin had a feeling that at some point, the other would want to go out and test her new abilities.

And although the other might end up being a handful or just plain troublesome, Tabitha knew it was her responsibility to keep her safe and teach her to the best of her own abilities.

The manic mutant found the other to be rather well behaved thus far… she just hoped that despite all of this over exposure to social interaction that she wouldn't end up pulling a scalpel on Gwen… It'd be such a shame for all of her time and effort to have been for naught; especially, when things were becoming more and more fascinating!

* * *

**To be continued! Please Review! LoL**

**Oooooo! LOL Tabitha's all smexy when she's being insane! XD At least Gwen thinks so! I can't wait to do more fun stuff with these two! **


	7. It's All Over But The Crying

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Author's Note(s): Another chapter! Yay! **

**I wanted to write something cute and sad and... LOL all that good stuff! Annnnnd this is what I got. XD Enjoy!**

**Review if you want more/liked it! LOL DUN DUN DUUUN!**

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"It's All Over But The Crying"**

They ended up getting so absorbed in it all, that Gwen didn't realize what time it was until she went to the kitchen to get them some sodas and saw how dark the apartment had gotten! The young woman hurried over to the window and saw that the sun was just peeking up over the horizon.

So, she looked around for a clock and saw to her shock and amazement that the sun hadn't been sinking, it was rising! It was very early in the morning! She would need to hurry up and get to bed if she was to get any rest for her photo shoot later today!

The blonde hurried into the lab and told Tabitha that she needed to go to bed because she had a photo shoot to do. The other merely gave a nod; understanding that the other needed to be able to support herself and told her they could stop here for today.

Gwen thanked her and they said goodnight before she went to leave. But then when Ms. Stacy was about to leave via Tabitha's front door, she remembered that the door to her apartment was locked and that they had come in through the window!

She told Tabitha she was going back the way she came and politely closed the other woman's window behind her, before crawling through her own and into her apartment; making sure to lock it.

The blonde went about her usual hygiene routine and changed her outfit into a pair of comfy cotton candy pink pajamas. Then she went to pull the covers down on her bed, when she thought to check to see if anyone called.

Now, Gwen had left her cell phone on her bedside table since she had forgotten to take it due to the fact that there weren't many who called her, so needless to say, she was very surprised to see quite a few missed calls from her father who hardly ever called her as it was. She hoped everything was okay as she frowned with worry.

Gwen decided to call her father and see why he can called her but left no messages; except one for her to call him back as soon as she got it. The phone rang a few times but then a tired and rather aggravated voice answered.

"_Captain George Stacy here, what do you want?" _It seemed her father was not in a good mood. She couldn't help wondering why…?

"Hello Dad. It's me Gwen." She told him in a rather worried tone, not wanting to add to his bad mood.

"_Oh, sweetie! I've been trying to reach you for hours! I would've come over myself or sent someone, but I can't spare anyone right now. The whole city is in an uproar over what's been happening!"_

"What are you talking about? What's been going on?" Her eyebrow quirked as a sense of dread came over her. She didn't like where this was going…

"_What? You mean you don't know? Its all over the news! It's practically a mad house out here!" _He sounded shocked at his daughter's lack of this knowledge. She frowned as she tried to come up with an answer that wasn't a lie but was very vague and didn't draw suspicion.

"I've… been busy helping out a friend with a Science project and I accidentally forgot to bring my phone with me." Yeah, that sounded good and it was true! And thankfully she was able to keep her tone calm.

"_Oh, I see." _He sounded suddenly very somber about something.

"_Well sweetie… Um… I don't really know how to tell you this, but there's been an incident" _It sounded more like he didn't want to tell her more than he didn't know how to. But she stayed silent and waited.

"_Two villains kidnapped a young woman and began wreaking havoc to try and trick Spider-Man into their trap. He came of course, even had a friend to help him at one point… But, you see… Gwen… The ring leader of this nightmarish fiasco was your boyfriend Eddie…" _The blonde's eyes widened as she felt thunderstruck by this information, and after a few moments, irked that her dad thought Eddie was her boyfriend!

How many times did she have to tell him that jerk wasn't her boyfriend?

"Okay, so what does any of this have to do with why you called me?"

"_Honey…" _The man sighed before continuing.

"_He died…" _The man told her in a grave yet apologetic tone; like it had been his fault or something.

"H-he what…?" Gwen's voice trembled; disbelief sweeping over her.

"_I said he's dead. Eddie Brock died in an explosion during the fight. Spider-Man informed me before he left. He said it was an accident, but we'll still have to do an investigation of the crime scene. He didn't stay very long… said there was something urgent he had to take care of and took off." _

As he continued to speak and tell her all about what happened from where he could see it on the ground and what Spider-Man had been able to tell him, her mind was buzzing as she tried to focus and listen.

'_Dead… Eddie's dead…? He kidnapped someone and caused such trouble for everyone? How could he do that…? And he died fighting Spider-Man? Did Spider-Man kill him…? But, I thought Spider-Man didn't kill people…?' _Gwen felt something wet on her face and reached up with one hand to see what it was, only to realize that she had been silently crying.

Yes, Eddie Brock was a total fake, a narcissistic jerk, and just an overall loser, but Gwen couldn't help weeping over his death; she was just an overly kind and sensitive young woman.

But she knew that most of that was just a front for a rather messed up guy who was desperate for recognition and love he'd never received from that resentful and closed off father of his.

She knew this merely because she had been on somewhat friendly terms with him, and he did have moments when he could be a nice guy. Like when he took pictures of her in a friendly way that didn't make him seem like a total nut job and made jokes that were so lame it made her laugh.

Gwen found she could only try to be friends with him though, but despite her always trying to get that point across, Eddie just didn't get the hint all too well and still tried to make attempts to win her over when he wasn't busy trying to gain his father's approval; by things like succeeding in his career in photography.

But she didn't know he was capable of committing such villainous acts like what her father was currently describing to her. But even so, did he really deserve to die? What was it that caused him to do all of this in the first place? She had so many questions, with no one to answer them…

"_Gwen? Gwen sweetie, are you still there?" _The urgency in her father's voice pulled her from her pensiveness.

"O-oh I'm sorry Dad… I was just thinking…" She tried to keep her voice steady but her father seemed to detect the tearful tone and his voice softened.

"_It's all right honey…" _A few minutes of silence fell between them, but then she heard someone talking to her father and he gave a huff of aggravation.

"_Gwen I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work… If you want, when I'm done I can come over?" _Though she knew he was trying to be a good parent, she just didn't feel like being around him right now. Besides, he'd probably be busy for days at the least and he'd end up breaking that promise too. And by then, she doubted she'd still need comforting.

"No, that's okay Dad… I'll be okay… I have to get to sleep anyway. I have some work later today. Besides, you sound pretty busy…" Gwen smiled sadly to herself. Was there anyone she could count on to be there for her…?

"_Well… Okay, if you're sure…" _He sounded a bit hesitant, but at the same time it was easy to tell he was anxious about getting back to work.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Goodnight Dad… Thanks for letting me know what happened." Gwen couldn't help feeling a little annoyed at him for always choosing work over family, but she was sick of arguing about that. There was no point anymore…

"_Goodnight." _She waited barely a second after hearing that before hanging up. Setting the phone back down on her bedside table, she sunk down onto the edge of the bed and just let the silent tears fall where they may.

After everything that had been happening to her recently, it seemed like every time, every SINGLE damn time, there was always some cruel and negative little monster waiting around the corner to drag her back down into that pit of misery and strife. If it wasn't some weirdo or jerk trying to rape or molest her, or her dad always making plans and then bailing on them; even though he knew beforehand that he'd have never been able to make it to begin with… it was something like finding out someone you knew; no matter what your feelings were about them, had just died.

Gwen nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly felt a light, warm touch on her shoulder! Her head snapped up and over to the side to stare in a stunned manner into a pair of dark, worried eyes! Tabitha was regarding her with a rather concerned and inquisitive expression; her head tilted slightly to the side as she had her hand lightly resting on Gwen's shoulder.

It felt rather nice and comforting for some reason…

"Tabitha…? W-what are you doing? How did you get in here?" Her tone was a mixture of sadness and flabbergast. The other merely held up that mysterious black key and Gwen's eyes widened when she saw that the color of that mischievous little smiley face was back to being grey!

"I thought I would check on you and saw you were _crying_. I tried to get in but your window was _locked_… So I used the door instead." Tabitha then proceeded to put the key away and then kneeled down in front of the other so that she could examine her face better.

"But why?" This action confused the blonde, and she couldn't help but wonder why the other needed to check on her.

Tabitha sighed and shook her head as if it was very obvious.

"I just told you, because the window was _locked_." Tabitha really did hate having to repeat herself, but for some reason, when it came to the taller female, the doctor didn't mind as much. She kept wondering why that was, but decided there were more pressing matters at the moment and that such minor ponderings could wait until later.

"No… That's not what I mean. Why did you come to check on me? I told you I was going to bed." Gwen eyed the other curiously.

"I wanted to make sure you were sleeping well. And also if the serum would cause you to _curl up _like a cat." Tabitha stated with a tiny amused smirk; dark eyes twinkling with that mischievously mad glint. Then her expression went back to concern as she continued.

"Then I saw you were awake… And that you were… _upset_." Well that certainly wasn't what Gwen had expected. She merely blinked down at the other kneeling before her.

"Why are you crying? Was it that _person_ on the phone?" Her expression went from concerned to a rather dark and _dangerous _look, that Gwen had never seen before!

"What did that person say to make _you cry_?" Her tone matched that murderous expression and Gwen was briefly distracted from her sadness to try and clear up this situation before the other got the wrong idea.

"O-oh, that was my father. And… Well, yes he is the reason I'm crying… sort of… But it's not what you think! He didn't mean to do it!" She tried to explain and keep her voice steady, but it was rather difficult.

Tabitha's eyes narrowed, but it was clear her anger was not directed at Gwen.

"Are you sure? It seems he upsets you _quite _a lot… Would you be happier if he were no longer _alive_ to make you sad and cry?" Gwen's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing…

"What?! N-no! He's my father! Why would you ask me such a thing?!" The blonde exclaimed in shock and a little anger; tears continuing to silently trickle down her face.

The dark haired woman's murderous gaze was softened by a frown.

"He _upset_ you… _I don't like that_…" It was the calm and yet dead serious way that Tabitha said this, that made Gwen stare at her completely stunned. The bizarre boffin was ready to kill a person simply because… they had made her _cry_…?

"Why would you do something like that for me…? I mean… We don't even really know each other…" She asked in a breathless way, trying to fathom it all in her tired and upset state. Tabitha's frown deepened thoughtfully; as if trying to figure that out too. But she seemed to settle for something, as her dark orbs met tearful grey ones.

"Because… I'm responsible for you." The blonde felt something soft and warm sliding over both of her hands that she had resting in her lap. When she quickly looked down she saw that Tabitha was now, very gently holding her hands in her own; so delicately, it was as if they were made of the most fragile of glass!

And for once, Gwen didn't mind such gentleness, for it seemed Tabitha's was of an entirely different nature than someone like her father; not because she was being treated as weak, but because she needed comfort.

Tabitha wasn't sure why, but she had the urge to reach out and try to make an attempt at comforting the blonde. It was one of those "social" or "emotional" gestures that she was not used to…

She'd seen enough people on TV and such doing this sort of thing, and even saw Rose do it before, and had been informed as to its purposes; so, she figured she would give it a whirl.

But, she wasn't sure if Gwen would like being touched by someone like _her_. It seemed every time she tried to do so previously, it was met with a discouraging reaction, where the blonde always tried to pull away or got all awkward or something like that. So, she this time she tried to keep her touch as light as possible as she continued speaking calmly and earnestly.

"That means I'll protect you. Even if it is from your own father…"

"Oh…" That's right… She had made a commitment to Gwen in those regards, hadn't she? But the blonde wasn't really used to anyone actually keeping their promise. It was pretty new to her and she didn't quite know what to think or how to answer. However, she certainly didn't pull away from the other's touch.

In fact, she moved her hands a little further into the other's grasp and was rewarded when the comforting pressure on them increased ever so tentatively and in a way, almost gratefully.

Tabitha blinked in slight surprise when the other chose not to shun her touch again, but managed a small smile as she saw a faint pink tinge rise on Gwen's tear stained cheeks.

'_Heh, she must be as unused to such customs as me, I surmise…' _Tabitha thought in slight amusement. Perhaps they had more in common than just Science…?

The dark haired woman pulled one hand away to pull out a clean, black kitten patterned white handkerchief from her pocket, and reached up to dry Gwen's tears. It was done in a very tender way that took Gwen by surprise again.

She didn't quite understand why or how Dr. Tenshi could go from being full of murderous intent and wanting to dissect who ever made her cry, to gentle and trying to comfort her!

However, the young blonde did know that she was not only glad such dark intent was not directed at her, but also very appreciative that the other made such an effort to make sure she was okay. Especially, since it seemed to go against the Mad Scientist's anti-social nature.

Then Gwen was snapped out of her thoughts when the feather touch of the handkerchief on her cheek ceased, causing her attention to be drawn back to Tabitha. The umber haired female stood and casually brushed off any dust from the knees of her scrub pants. She then propped up Gwen's pillows against the headboard of the bed and sat down.

The blonde opened her mouth to inquire as to what the other was doing, but before she could, Tabitha reached over and lightly yet firmly grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her backward into a lying position; so that Gwen's head was resting comfortably on the doctor's lap! Then she felt the other reach over and pull the covers over them and leaned back against the pillows.

The first thing that she realized was how warm and soft the other was. And Gwen blushed a dark shade of red and hoped the room was too dark for the other to notice it. Tabitha had remembered waking up a few times back when she was very young, and still with the Phantom Renegades from having a terrible nightmare about a beating or seeing her cat Frankie's little furry corpse, or something to that upsetting effect.

And since she used to share a room with Rose, the older girl would hear the disturbed noises she made in her sleep and either Tabitha would wake up in the same position she now had Gwen in, or Rose would comfort her when she had woken up from the nightmare.

The cat loving mutant remembered it feeling oddly nice and calming, despite her personal space being violated… But, even so, she had on occasion done her best to comfort her friend in return by following Rose's example. It was one reason she did it with Gwen now; because she recognized that strange feeling… That urge to soothe one whom she felt truly needed and deserved it.

Tabitha could see the other was becoming flushed again, but since the other's tears had begun to cease, she decided that the effort on her part was successful despite the other's odd bashfulness.

After all, if she wasn't protesting, then Tabitha felt she was doing the right thing. She reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, then the dark eyed female placed her hand on the top of the other's head and ever so softly, she began to stroke Gwen's hair.

Gwen unconsciously closed her eyes and began to quietly purr. She blushed some more and gave a little, embarrassed squirm. Much to her disappointment, the careful caressing stopped in that instant as Tabitha thought she didn't like it. Gwen didn't know why, nor could she control it, as she gave a little whine of protest and instinctively leaned her head searchingly into the direction the hand had been.

There came a low and amused chortle from above the blonde and she looked at the other with an expression that was a mixture of disconcert and woe that caused the other to worry that she might start crying again as she saw those glistening, silvery grey eyes and trembling lips.

So, seeing that Gwen seemed upset that she had stopped the consoling gesture, she wanted to see if her presumption was correct, and thus her frozen and retracted hand began its light petting once more.

And this time, Gwen didn't squirm. Instead, she closed her eyes and moved her head back to its previous position on Tabitha's lap. The blonde couldn't even remember her own father or mother comforting her in such a sincere way when she was little, or even that time when she was almost raped! The most she ever managed to get from her parents was a few hugs… and even then it had to be a holiday or special occasion that they deemed had mattered…

But with Tabitha; a woman whom she had previously thought to be as cold and unfeeling as a robot, and who was almost a stranger to her, ended up being far more caring than those who were _supposed_ to be.

Almost ironic really… Though currently, the blonde felt rather glad of it. Those adroitly long, warm fingers caressing her with such gentleness that it calmed all those upsetting feelings that she had been trying to keep bottled, and those that had managed to escape.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that. Gwen lay there in the other's lap; purring quietly and contently. While Tabitha stroked her soft, blonde hair, and watched over her; silently and thoughtfully.

Gwen began to feel sleepy, as fatigue caught up to the blonde and she couldn't help hoping that Tabitha would be there when she woke up. That rather random thought made Gwen blush again, but she found it wasn't as flush worthy as the lass thought it would be…

"Gwen…" The soft and calm voice of Tabitha made her purring cease as she turned her head to look up at Tabitha again.

"Yes?" Gwen asked, as she failed to stifle a little yawn, and she returned the small smile the other gave her.

"When is your photo shoot today?" Dr. Tenshi asked, and Gwen tried to remember, but she was too tired.

"I don't remember at the moment, but it's on my phone if you want to know."

The other shifted slightly and she knew Tabitha was looking up the appointment on her cellular phone.

"Hmm… Seems very early…" The doctor commented, but a sleepy "Mhmm." was all she got from Gwen. So, the boffin continued with her train of thought.

"If you like, afterward… you can come to the hospital?" At this, Gwen peered up at the other curiously and sleepily with one eye.

"And why would I do that?" She asked with interest. Tabitha just gazed down at her with that genuine intensity that gave Gwen a tingly feeling every time she saw or felt it directed at her.

"By then I'd surmise you will be hungry. And if that is the case, then I thought that-" Gwen suddenly caught a strange look in Tabitha's eyes as she seemed to frown a tad uncertainly at what she was about to say next.

"-perhaps we could have lunch together…"

Gwen stared up at Tabitha, with both eyes open now, in a dumbfounded way; her lips slightly parted as she was momentarily at a loss for words.

At this, Tabitha wondered if perhaps she had gone too far in her attempt to be civil to and take care of Gwen, and that the blonde was going to say something to reject the offer and tell her to get out. She felt a tiny twinge in her chest where her heart was; wondering why it felt painful.

However, as tired as she was, the blonde could tell the other seemed slightly conflicted about it, so her parted lips formed a kind smile.

"That sounds nice. Thank you for offering Tabitha." And when the Mad Scientist flashed a small yet seemingly happy smile of relief at her, Gwen felt that strange fluttering in her stomach again and began purring once more, as Tabitha's touch increased in what the other considered to be a very pleasant amount of pressure. Those dexterous digits combing through her hair; in what astounded yet strangely delighted Gwen to be a fond way!

That fluttering feeling increased with the sound of her purring at such a realization and sensation. But before she could delve any further into this discovery, she found that sleep began to overtake her. The blonde's eyes slowly closed and her body instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth of the other, as her mind drifted off to dreamland…

Meanwhile, Tabitha had felt rather relieved that her offer of lunch had not been rejected. Otherwise, she would've had to result to other means to keep a close eye on Gwen; to make sure the experiment was progressing well and all that.

And though she felt a few other feelings, she wasn't quite sure what they were or why she felt them… These constant feelings and other confusing "things" were starting to make her feel uncomfortable and she wondered if it was a good idea to consult Rose again?

So, she considered her possibilities for a few minutes, and then settled on seeking out the help of her fellow mutant… Because really, who else did she have to turn to about such things as these?

The rather conflicted mutant closed her eyes to rest them; waiting for the silent alarm of her phone to go off to signal when she had to go to work with that little vibration feature, that she was oddly thankful for now that she was currently in the company of one whom she did not wish to stir from her slumber…

When some time had passed and the time came for Tabitha to leave, the doctor maneuvered out from underneath of the sleeping Gwen; who instinctively reached out for the fleeting warmth and comfort of the other, with a small noise of protest, that the Scientist couldn't help smirking at; for she found it to be rather cute. Tabitha couldn't ever recall _anyone_ reaching out for _her_, unconscious or otherwise… It almost made her feel bad for leaving.

Once she lowered the other onto a pillow and very carefully tucked her in, Tabitha leaned back enough to examine her work. The other seemed sufficiently comfortable and would be warm…

'_Not as much without me though, it would seem…' _She couldn't help thinking with a rather smug smirk. Then she frowned at her own observation. Should Tabitha not leave and stay here to watch over Gwen?

No… No, she had other responsibilities besides the blonde. And the other would need to go to work as well, so either way, they would part ways eventually…

The only factor was _when_, that's all. And was it really such a good idea for Ms. Stacy to become so… _reliant_ on her? The Scientist knew she was more than reliable, but did she need someone to become dependant on her?

The blonde _did_ seem to need _someone_ in her life upon whom she could thoroughly rely… But, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be that person. Yes, she _did _know that saving Gwen and then having her become a part of her serum experiment would mean that she accepted full responsibility of the other woman, but that didn't mean she wanted her to become all clingy…

'_But is that really such a bad thing…?' _

Tabitha found that startling question popping up to the forefront of her mind, and her eyes widened slightly.

'_Of course it is! Isn't it? I… I don't require such __**attachment**__, so why should I allow her to assume so? I mean… Just because her behavior is so amusing, and how she made me feel when I saw her crying… And how she purred and whined at my touch… or lack thereof…' _Her thoughts trailed off as she found herself smirking again at the fact that Gwen had actually sought out _her _attention, and in such an adorable manner too!

Other than Rose, everyone seemed so terrified of just being in her presence… Even those other two of their old gang used to keep their distance… **(A/N: Rose and Tabitha have a sisterly relationship in case anyone was wondering. Lmfao so no, they haven't been intimate or anything like that. They're basically like the only family either of them has or considers to be, yah know? Just wanted to state that. XD) **And since Tabitha herself wasn't fond of getting close to or touching others, Rose had always been polite enough to keep her distance, and only breech her personal space on rare occasions.

But, still… Even then she never much was comfortable with, nor happy about those times… Grateful and sometimes calmed, yes… But that was the extent of it. However, when it came to this blonde girl sleeping ever so soundly in front of her, her feelings and thoughts about the whole thing were much, _much_ different and actually complicated. In a way, she wanted the other to accept her and the things she could do for her and to her in regards to being responsible for and taking care of Gwen.

And yet, at the same time, it went against what she was normally comfortable with in regards to the whole "touching" and "emotions" issue. Though, what bothered her most, was that Tabitha felt she wasn't having as much "issue" with all of this as she probably should have been. And that her resolve on the matter was softening.

'_I should still consult Rose… as a precautionary measure, of course. But, I suppose everything is so far progressing as it should, despite my overwhelming sense of morality concerning Ms. Stacy. Hmm, I wonder why and how she affects me so?'_

'_Can't be because of the serum… It's been like this since I first met her…' _Tabitha stood there mentally debating for a couple more minutes, before using her powers to become tangible and quietly enter her own apartment through the walls. Sure, she _could_ have used her key. But that may have caused a sound, and that could have woken Gwen. So, she would ensure the peace of the other as best she could.

Tabitha went about her hygiene routine and readied herself for work, before pulling out her phone and typing something into it. Then, she grabbed herself an apple and headed off to work; without any knowledge of the fiasco of the previous night!

So, you can imagine the irked surprise of when she got to work and found out how busy they were; having to deal with any bystanders or "nosy idiots" as she called them, that had gotten hurt during the incident!

Oh… what a _long_ day she had ahead of her! She couldn't help faintly hoping lunch time would hurry up and get here already…

* * *

**To be continued! Remember to Review!**

******O****kay... so I know it is a tad confusing regarding Gwen's feelings towards Eddie. But basically, no matter how stalkery/creepy or whatever that he could be, she knew that under all that he was just a damaged person and she is just uber nice and doesn't like people dying (especially if she knows them personally). LoL she is waaaaaaaaay too nice for her own good. Ah well! XD It makes her fun to write. Such an emotional little rollar coaster she is! **


	8. Connections and Conundrums

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

**Author's Note(s): Hazzah! A chapter update! XD **

**Sorry I've taken so long with it, BUT life happens! Things to do, cows that moo, an old woman that lived in a shoe! **

**Lmfao but anyways, yeah! Busy busy! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! OH! And the song in this is "Ladykiller" by Maroon 5 in case anyone was wondering. LoL I've listened to it for writing most of this story and just had to add a little for comical purposes because it makes meh giggle! It kind of fits Tabitha in some ways as she does kill people Lmfao and fun stuff like that. Plus she is insane. So YAY! ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

**Reviews plus love equal a happy author! X3 So please review! SHOW MEH SOME LUV! XD **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Connections and Conundrums"**

By the time Tabitha was finished with her work and had a moment to try and find Rose, she found out the black haired female sitting on a bench; still wearing her bloodied surgical gown and hat with the mask pulled down. Her head was leaning against the wall and her eyes were closed; it was easy to see that she was very tired.

But the closer she neared, the more Tabitha felt that old familiar feeling that something was not _quite right_ about her colleague. What that was though, she wasn't sure of… at least not _yet_.

So when Tabitha entered the room, she stood in front of the other with her hands in the pockets of her white coat, and her head tilted ever so slightly to the side in that calculative yet stoic manner; trying to deduce what about Rose had changed. But what could it be?

"You're hiding something, _Weed_." She stated bluntly and quietly so that only the other could hear. Those pale grey eyes slowly opened to coolly look up at the other.

"I'm not hiding anything. You merely haven't asked the right question." Tabitha felt her eye give the tiniest twitch, but found what the other said to be quite fair, thus there was no corollary… this time anyway.

"True… Very well then, I sense there is a change to you, but I know not what. Clarify for me as to what precisely it is." It was not so much a question as it was more a demand of information, but that was probably as close to a polite inquiry as Rose would get from the complicated little boffin. So, she exhaled a soft, tired sigh.

"What ever happened to people saying "Hello" to each other, I'll never know…" Rose shook her head slightly and Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"_Hello_ Rose. Happy? _Now_, tell me what I want to know." With that Rose stood with a tired little smirk and began removing her bloody garments; motioning for Tabitha to follow her to the corner where any cameras that were usually around, would not be able to see.

When she was down to her scrubs, Rose held out her hand to Tabitha and to the Scientist's surprise; tiny black tendrils that reminded her much like living ink, began stretching out lazily from the start of Rose's shirt sleeve to the palm of her hand, before retracting back and blending into the material of the garment which it seemed to be comprised of, or contrariwise Tabitha realized, the shirt comprised of the black substance!

"Pretty cool, huh?" Rose smirk had widened at the astounded look on Tabitha's features.

"It's a living goop! It's more than just "cool"! It appears symbiotic in nature, and I'm guessing it is sentient as well?" Her tone was kept only for the other to hear; excited as it was. Rose gave a confirming nod.

"How _fascinating_!" She murmured, more to herself than the other doctor. But then she gave Rose a rather curiously serious look.

"Have you bonded with it yet?"

"No, we've decided to take things slow for now." Rose's voice was just as calm and cool as ever, but her eyes twinkled at the humor of what she'd said and Tabitha wanted to facepalm.

"Good. So, where did it come from? Does it have to do with the _commotion_ everyone has been raving about since I arrived?" Rose gave another affirming nod.

"I saw some of it last night on my way home. But before I continue, I think we should get some privacy."

The two mutants found an empty room and locked the door. Rose took a seat on the cushy exam table, while Tabitha took her usual position on a wheelie chair. It amazed Rose how the smaller woman always seemed to be able to find one.

"Now, back to what we were discussing… From what I saw and what the symbiote; who calls itself Venom by the way, and likes for us to refer to ourselves as "us" or "we", etcetera, has shown me, Venom has had two hosts so far." Rose paused to yawn and Tabitha politely waited.

"The first was this guy named Peter Parker." At this Tabitha's head tilted thoughtfully; feeling she'd heard that name before from a conversation with Gwen. But, she would wonder about it later…

"He tried to get rid of the symbiote after blaming all his problems on it. Despite the kid's potential, he seems to be too stupid to realize the proper way of coping with them it seems… Apart from that, he's also Spider-Man."

Tabitha's eyes suddenly narrowed as she remembered exactly _where_ she had heard about this Parker boy. Hadn't Gwen said something about him using her to get back at his girlfriend or something? It seemed Rose noticed something was wrong and paused in her explanation.

"Is there something we need to discuss Tabi?" She asked in concern.

"When we're done with this topic, _yes_." The other replied in a slightly dark, pensive tone. Rose gave a curt nod before continuing.

"So anyway, the second guy had more issues than a box has tissues, I'm telling you!" She shook her head as if the mere remembrance exasperated her.

"His name was Eddie Brock and he died in the big battle he caused last night." For some reason, Tabitha felt that name also meant something… But that one she didn't think she would be able to figure out just yet.

"From what you have said, this symbiote appears to retain the memories of its host and can transfer it to the current one…" She waited for Rose to give another confirming nod before continuing.

"What does it know about one Gwen Stacy?" The black haired physician stared at her friend for a moment; regarding her. Then she briefly closed her eyes and Tabitha assumed she was communicating with the symbiote.

"More than I thought it would…" Rose finally stated in slight bewilderment, as if she didn't think so many people could end up being connected to the existence of her gooey little friend. So, she began to inform Tabitha about how Spider-Man saved Gwen and then she rewarded him with the key to the city. Rose was astonished to find the bizarre boffin glued to every word she spoke that was relevant to Gwen Stacy.

She knew Tabitha hardly ever read anything that wasn't a book involving subjects that she was interested in, and in fact didn't even own a television; which meant if she ever wanted to watch something, the shorter female came by to "borrow" Rose's television.

But that merely meant she wanted to watch TV there. Rose at least thought it was nice that such a thing would make the boffin come over for a visit that didn't involve dissecting or subject matter as that.

However, it also meant that when it came to things like the News and Newspapers, Tabitha usually had absolutely no idea what was going on, and thus referred to Rose to inform her.

Rose told her that she should look up an article about it later on her computer when she got home or to ask Gwen herself, since Rose didn't want to mention anything apart from the basic highlights of "Gwen was saved by Spider-Man" and "She was the person picked to give him the key to the city."

Rose didn't want to be the one to tell Tabitha that Gwen had also kissed him! For some reason, she just felt it wasn't her place and that the little mutant would just end up asking her questions only the blonde could answer.

But, she _did_ mention that Gwen knew the other host, Eddie Brock. And despite Tabitha's inquiring and protests, Rose told her to ask Gwen since that was _her_ business and not Rose's.

Once that was settled, though Tabitha felt more confused, curious and a few other feelings she was having trouble identifying, she thought it was time to get to the reason why she sought out a private audience with Rose in the first place. Tabitha informed her about what had been happening between her and Gwen since she last spoke with Rose, and how, so far her experiment was successful.

The older of the two congratulated her and then listened carefully to the rest of what Tabitha told her. The umber haired woman told her about how she found out that Gwen had gained cat-like side-effects and how she wanted to know just to what extent the blonde would be affected by it, and just exactly how cat-like Gwen could be. Rose smiled to herself, as the symbiote merely listened.

The sentient being wondered just how these two seemed to know one another and why they so freely shared information. And when it inquired, its host told it that they were friends for many years and they were just close like that and that such things would be explained when the time was right.

The Science enthusiast told Rose how she had gone beyond her "comfort zone" many times during her interactions with Gwen and how the other had reacted. Though, Rose noticed a strange little smile that briefly appeared on Tabitha's face when she spoke of how Gwen had sought out her touch when the woman was being comforted by her. But Tabitha seemed completely unaware of the Microexpression or what it meant.

By the time she finished, Rose seemed to understand her friend's concerns. It seemed her friend was experiencing more than just the "C" Virus… She was in _love_! And the poor dear had no idea!

'_Oh, what have you gotten yourself into Tabi?' _Rose thought in a mixture of amusement and sympathy. She could feel Venom's confusion about what she'd just thought, but she told it that it'd become apparent if it added up all the facts. That didn't really help the symbiote much, but it decided it didn't particularly care about the personal business of anyone who wasn't its host.

"Hmm… Well, I'd say that you've put yourself in an interesting situation Tabi. I'm glad to see you are trying to do right by Ms. Stacy though and are taking responsibility for your actions." And by that she meant her saving and taking care of the blonde. Tabitha gave a nod.

"Thank you. But, what I need to know concerns these blasted _emotions_ I am experiencing due to my… _association_ with Gwen… What do I do about them?" Tabitha shifted uncomfortably in her seat a little.

"What do you want to do about them?" The woman in the chair thought that over for about a minute and frowned.

"I don't know… I mean… I don't want to be rid of Gwen because then I wouldn't be able to oversee her training or my experiment… But, I also dislike feeling these things… Much less _succumbing _to them." She gazed down at the floor.

"What if I end up driving her _away_ because I do or say the wrong thing?" Tabitha asked in such a quiet and somber tone that Rose almost didn't hear it. But when she realized what the other had said, her eyes widened for a second before her expression softened and she smiled in an assuring way to the other.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that… From what you've been telling me, so long as you don't try to dissect or hurt her, I'm sure she'll be fine. Just remember to try and take things slowly; one step at a time and to be gentle when she is vulnerable. Not everyone is as adaptable as we are, you know."

Rose hoped she phrased all of her advice right and that it would help her emotionally dense friend. But only time would tell concerning that. They end up conversing a little more before Rose's stomach growled and the two part ways for now; Tabitha returning to work from her little break and Rose going to get something to eat.

_~Dream Sequence~_

_Gwen was sitting on a desk in a very familiar building. She frowned and looked around, wondering where the heck she was and what she was supposed to be doing here. And her frown only deepened when she saw Eddie Brock standing a few feet in front of her behind a camera. He was taking pictures of her, and that usual leering smirk that he flashed toward her, made her feel violated and unnerved. _

_Then, the next thing she saw were some familiar looking women take off running from where they had been behind her, and when she stood up to follow them, the floor seemed to shatter under her feet until she realized she was back to hanging off that blasted building again! Everything appeared to happen in slow motion! _

_She reached out to Eddie; thinking he would catch her as she began to slowly fall into the darkness! But his smile merely widened and began to nonchalantly approach her as if her falling didn't matter. _

"_Eddie, please! Help me!" She cried as she tried to hang on to the part of the floor that was still in one piece. _

"_But why? If I let you fall, then you'll be like me!" He told her in a rather delighted tone; that smirk becoming a rather sinister one that caused her further distress. Her eyes widened when she saw him backing up and looking at something headed her way. _

"_Be seeing you soon babe!" He laughed cruelly as he vanished from sight; the darkness swallowing him up!_

_Some huge iron beam careened into the building again and knocked her off completely! The blonde began experiencing the terror of falling again! Gwen closed her eyes until she felt someone grab her. The blonde tried to open her eyes to see who it was, but her face and the rest of her body was curled up and pressed in a comfortably pleasant way against her savior! _

_They landed gracefully and without a sound! She wondered if Spider-Man had saved her again, but realized she felt a little disappointed at that thought and also a bit curious as to why this time seemed so different… _

_Gwen gently pushed away from her hero so that she could see who it was. Sure enough, it was Spider-Man… At least it appeared to be the hero. But he didn't look like him. And furthermore, he began to pull off his mask!_

_Her silvery eyes widened in disbelief when they met a pair of entrancing dark ones! _

"_T-Tabitha…?!" Gwen exclaimed breathlessly; feeling her face heating up in a blush. The other merely nodded as she tossed the spider themed mask aside._

"_But… why?" The other gave her a small smile and reached out to stroke her hair with those adroit fingers; sending a shiver down the blondes spine. _

"_I'll always be here for you, __**my **__fair one…" Gwen's blush deepened and she suddenly felt tingly and warm all over, as the space between their faces seemed to be getting smaller and smaller… until finally, they were a mere inch away… and then…!_

"_Baby it's not alright_

_The second that you turn your back_

_She'll be out of sight"_

The dream faded, as Gwen slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes. The sound of her alarm going off by playing the little radio app that was in her phone was what had awoken her so abruptly.

She wondered why Eddie had been in the dream, and why he had behaved more rudely like he did when she refused his advances? Would she ever be rid of his stalking ways?

Like she'd thought the night before; yeah, they had kind of been friends and all, and she had already been more than nice enough to shed some tears over his death, but truth be told, Gwen was pretty relieved that he wouldn't be able to harass her like the unstable jerk he could be when he was alive.

Gwen sighed and shook her head, as the song continued to play at a reasonable level. Then it hit her and she sat up and looked around, only to see that Tabitha had already left for work. She sank back against the headboard in disappointment and then sighed; wondering why she'd be disappointed about the absence of the Mad Scientist?

"_Baby she'll break your heart_

_The second that you spend the night apart."_

Her mind ended up wandering back to the dream she'd just had and her face turned scarlet as she quickly grabbed a pillow and hid her face in it.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me?! Why would I dream something like _that_?!" And why had she dreamed Tabitha as Spider-Man or rather Spider-Woman? Dr. Tenshi was a woman! She couldn't kiss some _woman…_ could she?

'_But, Tabitha isn't just __**some**__ woman!' _The fair blonde found a part of her mind protesting. She pulled the pillow away from her face and hugged it as she sat there thoughtfully. Well, it wasn't like Gwen had ever really been all that fond of guys in the first place; what with her bad luck with them and all. But she'd never felt any attraction to any of those of the female persuasion either.

"Hmm… Maybe its just _her, _and not girls in general?" She thought aloud, since no one else was there to hear it. But Tabitha of all people? Wasn't that a bit risky since she didn't seem like a very mentally stable person? And almost as if in response to her question, she heard the lyrics of the song on the radio play.

"_Oh, you better watch yourself_

_I think that girl's insane!" _

Gwen couldn't stop herself from grinning at that. Yeah, Tabitha was pretty insane…That much was for certain. However, despite everything, Gwen herself never truly felt like her life was ever in danger around the other; even when she let herself be experimented on... In fact, she felt safe around someone for the first time in what felt like forever!

So, Gwen let the music continue to play, since the phone was plugged in to charge anyway, as she got out of bed and began to get ready. When she saw herself in the mirror, she was surprised and glad to see that she did not have puffy red eyes from all that crying and figured it was probably thanks to the serum.

She mentally thanked Tabitha and that mad genius the woman possessed, before continuing her preparation for that photo shoot she had today. Gwen dressed nicely in a lavender blouse and a matching ruffled skirt that flowed to her knees. She also chose to wear white stockings and lavender heels to match her outfit.

And instead of that black hair band that she normally sported, she changed it to a lavender one. The blonde knew that she was going to be eating lunch today with Tabitha and she wanted to look nice.

It only seemed the appropriate thing to do since she'd need to look good for work too. But, the woman knew that she had dressed up for the strange Scientist and that the gig was just an excuse.

After she gathered her things into a purse, she headed off. Due to her many thoughts and that feeling of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach because of that scene in her dream before she woke up, the blonde didn't feel hungry and skipped breakfast that morning.

Gwen had a lot to think about that day, but did her best to stay focused during the shoot. Even if she sometimes ended up blushing when that one particular scene between her and Tabitha randomly popped into her head! Though, thankfully no one seemed to notice and told her they were pretty happy with her work.

About half way through the shoot though, she received a text message on her phone. And to her great surprise, it was from the very person who'd not only invaded her thoughts but also her dream! Of course it was broken down into a few texts due to the limits they had on the phones. But it read wholly as such.

"Sender: Dr. Tabitha Tenshi. Message: _Hello Gwen. Hope the job is going well. Don't panic. I retrieved your number when I was looking up the time for your shoot. So, I programmed mine in here while I was at it. Please let me know when you are done, that way I can take my lunch break at the same time.-Dr. Tabitha Tenshi._

End Message."

Gwen blinked and re-read the message a few times; unable to control the small smile that crept onto her lips. The message wouldn't be considered anything special by most, but to Gwen it was in its own way.

Seeing as she was being asked to have lunch with someone, whom she _knew_ she could not only have stimulating conversation with, but also a person who was so obviously anti-social, that she doubted she ever ate with anyone! Much less inviting them via text message!

It was the mere gesture that secretly delighted her and even had her looking forward to the end of her photo shoot! The blonde hit the reply button and began typing her response. But not before changing the name that Tabitha had programmed into her phone by taking off the "Dr." part so that it wasn't so formal.

"Sender: Gwen Stacy/Fair One.

Message: _Hi Tabitha. Good to hear from you. And I will._ _I'm almost done, so when I'm about to leave I'll let you know! See you soon. :) _-Gwen Stacy/Fair One.

End Message."

When Tabitha received the message, she managed a little smirk before tucking the phone back into her pocket after reading it. There wasn't really anything she could add since they both had to get back to work. She just wanted to make sure the other remembered. Though, the fact that Gwen had said it was good to hear from her _was _quite nice to read…

* * *

**To be continued! Dun dun duuuuun! **

**Awww! Tabi has a date! X3 Ain't she cuuuuute?! XD But anywho yeah. Wanted to have a weird dream that'd make Gwen all blushy and comical! LoL ENJOY!**

******Reviews plus love equal a happy author! X3 So please review! SHOW MEH SOME LUV! XD**

******Until next time ya'll! Tootles! **


	9. A Date with Insanity!

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

**Author's Note(s): As always, I want to thank my friend(s) for any and all help and support they have given me on any and all my fanfics (whether I have published them or have yet to)! X3 Ya'll rock and I hope you stay awesome! OLIVE JUICE! XD **

**Remember to review! **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"A Date with Insanity!"**

Finally, the shoot was over and Gwen said her goodbyes to everyone and left; sending a quick message to Tabitha before exiting the studio. Since it was so close, she decided to walk to the hospital.

It was only about a twenty minute walk. Besides, it would take more than twice as long if she tried to take a cab. So, it was the better alternative; despite her having to walk in heels. Ah well, at least she was used to that sort of thing by now.

Unfortunately, on her way there, just as she was nearing the hospital building, she accidentally ended up bumping into someone and getting, what appeared to be a fruit smoothie of some pink variety, splashed onto her blouse! And when she looked up to see who had spilled their drink on her, she stared at first in shock, then a few seconds of aggravation and then she forced a smile.

"Oh… Hello Mary Jane…" The redhead in question looked up and glared as she recognized the speaker.

"Gracie, wasn't it?" Gwen gritted her teeth in that instant; knowing the other said her name wrong on purpose.

"Gwen Stacy, actually…"

"Whatever. Well listen, I need to get going. You can repay me for that smoothie you wasted when ever you get the chance, ok?" The redhead flashed that oh so obviously fake and cheesy grin at her; thinking she was so freakin' cute when she only looked like a crackhead who was trying to con someone out of cash to Gwen.

"But, you were the one who-!" But Mary Jane was already hurrying off in the opposite direction as the blonde and had blended into the crowd. Gwen glowered after the rude redhead; at first wondering what Peter saw in such an obviously horrible person, but then remembering he wasn't exactly a prize himself.

The lovely young woman hurried off down the street; hoping to get to a bathroom inside the hospital to clean up in since it was the closest place to her currently. She really didn't want the umber haired doctor to see her in such a messy state.

Unfortunately, to her further mortification, Tabitha was not only waiting at the entrance of the hospital for her, but had seen her and was currently approaching her! When Tabitha strode closer to the blonde, she saw that the other looked very upset about something. This of course made Tabitha frown as she stopped about a foot in front of the other. Gwen had her arms crossed over her chest as if trying to hide something.

She firmly yet carefully took Gwen by the upper arm and led her inside to the closest ladies bathroom to talk; the whole way wondering what smelled like creamy strawberry. The umber haired physician regarded the other, who stubbornly didn't seem to want to meet her eyes.

"What's troubling you?" Tabitha asked in a tone that held some concern. The blonde sighed and lowered her arms to reveal that her blouse was a mess, and now so were the sleeves of her arms that had concealed it. Tabitha blinked in bewilderment.

"Oh, so _that's_ what that smell was… You're upset because you accidentally spilled a drink on yourself?" She asked with a slight tilting of her head to one side; wondering why such a thing would seem to unsettle the other in such a way. It was only a spill. At this, Tabitha was taken aback when Gwen scowled at her.

"No, that's not it at all! That rude girlfriend of Peter's did this! And she didn't even apologize!" The blonde said, her tone and expression turning from anger to sadness. At this bit of information, and also the mention of the Parker boy again, it was her turn to scowl.

"Do you want me to _punish_ them?" Tabitha asked in a low, menacing tone. It was bad enough this Peter person had already caused Gwen such grief, but now he was sending his whore to torment the fair blonde as well?!

Gwen blinked and stared at Tabitha for a moment. Then, to both of their surprise, the blonde laughed! For some reason, just knowing the other cared enough about her to go and torture and possibly murder someone just because they upset her, made her feel a lot better! Even if she wasn't too keen on killing still… It's the thought that counts!

"No, that's okay… I just overreacted I guess… But even so… I'm still rather peeved that she messed up my top. I mean, I don't think I'll be able to get this out with just paper towels and water…" Gwen sighed as she looked at the mess via her reflection in the mirror over the sinks.

"Why are you so worried about how you look?" Tabitha inquired with a slight tilt of her head to the side again.

"Well… I wanted to look nice for… w-when we ate lunch!" Gwen blushed a little; having to quickly catch herself because she almost said _"I wanted to look nice for you."_

"Ah, well that was very considerate of you. But you needn't have fretted so much." Tabitha stated in that calm way of hers and held up a hand only a hairs breath from the spill on Gwen's chest. The blonde blushed again.

"W-what are you doing?" Gwen asked her hesitantly. Her question was answered when Tabitha continued to stare at the spill. So, she looked back down at it too, only to see that it was starting to disappear!

'_What in the world…?!' _She thought in wonder. The mutant then made quick work of the mess on Gwen's arms too and then took a half step back to check her work; her arms folded over her own chest.

"H-how did you do that?!" Gwen gaped at her, and Tabitha just gave her a small smile and a little pat on the head.

"Not a conversation for here I'm afraid… Perhaps back at the apartments…" The blonde considered for a moment but then nodded that she understood. Tabitha's smile widened some and she gently grasped Gwen's forearm and led her out of the bathroom and to the cafeteria. They picked out the food they wanted and Tabitha kindly paid, despite Gwen saying she had money.

"I know. But, I _wanted_ to." And when the dark eyed woman told her this, the blonde found she lost the will to argue and merely blushed and smiled; thinking that if the other really wanted to pay, then it would be rude to argue any further. And she didn't want to risk upsetting the other over something so silly.

'_Hmm… That line Rose once told me to use really __**does **__work…' _It wasn't like she hadn't meant it, it was just the simple fact her fellow physician had told her that it was a useable phrase made her interested and just a tiny bit doubtful of its worth.

However, she did have to remember that Gwen wasn't very assertive in general. Tabitha frowned a little at this thought and made a mental note that she would have to help the other learn how to be at some point.

They took up seats at a table by a window and sat across from one another. Gwen had gotten a chicken salad, an apple and an orange juice. Tabitha had her tray piled up with various sweets and a salad as well, but Gwen wasn't sure what type it was as she began to eat her own.

The blonde took a small bite of the chicken salad and frowned a little. It wasn't that it tasted bad… She simply found that she did not have a taste for it. Tabitha had of course, been watching her the entire time, as she had a feeling the other might not like what she'd gotten for lunch. It was just an amusing hunch of course, but to the boffin's surprise and intrigue, she seemed to have been correct!

"Something the matter with your food?" Gwen heard the hint of amusement as she looked over at the other who had yet to touch her own food, and instead was leaning forward with her elbows propped up on the table and her chin resting on gracefully long, steepled fingers.

"Well, no… It's just that…" The blonde wasn't quite sure how to answer and it not sound rude, but Tabitha was waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Not to your taste at the moment, is it?" The dark haired female offered and Gwen gave an embarrassed nod. Tabitha merely reached across the table and put the top back on the chicken salad before setting it aside.

Dr. Tenshi then took the salad container that she had on her own tray and set it on Gwen's where hers had previously been and lifted the top off; setting it off to the side as her calculating eyes remained fixated on the other to see how she would react to what had been placed before her.

Gwen gave the other a small smile, but was obviously confused, as she picked up her fork again and, proceeded to stab some of what she discovered was a type of pasta salad onto the plastic utensil. She took a small mouthful and found that it was quite tasty indeed!

"Mm! What is this?" Gwen inquired as she took another bite. Tabitha's lips twitched into a knowing smirk.

"Tuna Salad." The boffin answered simply; obviously entertained at the other's positive reaction. Gwen's eyes went wide as she paused just as she was about to eat another bite. The fork hovering about an inch in front of her pink, glossy lips.

"Wait… you don't think this is because of…" The young woman trailed off in a wary tone. Tabitha nodded.

"It would appear so."

"But how did you know?"

"Cats _like_ tuna." Tabitha told her matter of factly; as if the answer was apparent. And if the blonde thought about it, it really did make sense. Why she hadn't seen it before was a mystery to her…

Gwen eyed the pasta. It really wasn't bad for cafeteria food, and she had never really eaten this sort of dish much. But for reasons that apparently applied to those side-effects of the serum, it tasted a lot better than she'd ever remembered it!

Tabitha smiled a little. She then picked up a strawberry muffin and after peeling off the wrapper she began to eat it; taking petite bites and savoring the sweet goodness. As Gwen was eating her own food, the young lass examined all the little confections that the other had on her tray.

"How can you eat all that sugar?" Gwen asked with a mixture of wonder and slight envy; seeing as the physician appeared quite small and slim with her baggy clothing. Tabitha swallowed her bite and the blonde couldn't control how her eyes watched as the tip of the smaller woman's tongue ran over her lips to clean away any remaining sugary morsels; feeling unfathomably jealous of the muffin in that instant!

"The same way I cleaned up your blouse." She answered simply. Seeing that this did nothing except make Gwen all the more curious, Tabitha went ahead and added to her answer in hopes of ending the subject for now.

"I'll explain it when we return to my apartment later. I shall be off work this evening, so in the mean time, do as you please." Since this was apparently all the blonde was going to get out of the boffin, she gave an understanding nod and choose to change the topic of conversation to something the other would hopefully be more talkative in.

Gwen picked what she'd been learning about in her class about Quantum Physics. And to her shock, relief and delight, Tabitha seemed relatively interested in the discussion!

Even though the blonde ended up doing most of the talking and the doctor mainly listened; only ever commenting or very rarely correcting and adding her own thoughts on the subject, Gwen was quite happy to finally be able to have a conversation in which she felt apart of it, rather than someone simply talking AT her or dismissing her entirely.

The boffin herself was more of a listener; having grown up with people like Rose and Violet who could become quite the talkative bunch when they wanted to be. So, it wasn't really a new thing to her to sit and listen to the blonde; whose ability to hold a stimulating conversation was much appreciated.

All in all, once they had finished lunch, both young women found it to have been a satisfactory endeavor; and Tabitha was quite taken aback when Gwen asked if they could do it again sometime! A minute or so of thought and the sweet enthusiast decided that if Gwen wanted to then it was fine with her.

* * *

**To be continuuuuuuued! Dun dun duuuuun! X3**

**WHAT UP READERS?! XD Check me out! I updated another chapter! WOOOOH! BOO-YAH! LoL I'm in an extra good mood today! X3 So I'm bein' my silly self and havin' fun! Then again I usually do! **

**Gwen is a fun character to develop and so is Tabitha! They have their own issues and in their own way they have to work them out; whether seperately, together or with help LOL. Yaaaaayness!**

**Review to show your love! XD And until next time, Tootles! **


	10. The Hazards of Hugging

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

**Author's Note(s): ****Lmmfao! I love Gwen's weirdness! She blames the serum, but we all know it's that twisted little thing called love that's screwing with her mind and body! Okay… maybe a LIIIIIIIITTLE bit might be due to the serum… I think it is up for the readers interpretation since that is more fun, so YAY!**

**I always remembered the Black Cat being a pretty sexual character, especially when it came to Spider-Man! XD So I've sort of worked off of that and developed my own kind of amorous for Gwen/Black Cat with Tabitha.**

**Remember to review! X3**

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"The Hazards of Hugging"**

Gwen went back to her place to study; anxiously waiting for when Tabitha returned from work. Her mind was abuzz with so many questions! There were just so many things that she wanted to know!

Not to mention how she'd been feeling strange changes since the procedure! During their lunch, she had been feeling a little more confident than she normally would have when conversing with someone.

And also other little tingly or fluttery sensations whenever something she had said enticed a small smile or smirk from the other, or when Tabitha agreed with her, and when those grey orbs of hers wandered back to eye the boffin's lips, or when Dr. Tenshi gave a remark meant as a compliment; no matter how deadpan her tone was, Gwen still recognized it as such.

Though… Gwen began to wonder if it was indeed the serum or if it were something else entirely that caused such those things to occur…? The young woman found that after about thirty minutes of trying and failing to focus on her work again, that she might try and see if she could find out something about the oh so mysterious doctor, until her arrival.

Flipping open her laptop and bringing up the search engine, the blonde tried typing in "Dr. Tabitha Tenshi" just to see if she might find anything. And shockingly enough, she did find quite a few noteworthy articles about the other!

There was one about how Tabitha had diagnosed and cursed an infant of something known as Zellweger Syndrome, and how other parents with children that had this rare condition now have access to it. It would seem most of her contributions to society and work revolved around helping children with rare conditions. And on occasion… cats… which made Gwen quirk a brow and smile a little in amusement.

Even Dr. Rose Aconitum was mentioned in a number of them! Gwen couldn't help feeling a little jealous that the black haired physician seemed to work so much with Tabitha… Though she supposed they DID work in the same hospital, so it was probably good that the umber haired woman had a friend of sorts… right?

Scrolling down further, Gwen saw that if Tabitha wasn't developing cures or treatments of the chemical kind, then she was designing devices for the use of those who lost limbs and allowing facilities like Stark Industries to take over the process from there in terms of production and distribution.

It seemed that Tabitha was just as renowned in the field of Science as she was in that of Medicine! Though, she could understand that from their conversations. Sadly any other information she tried to find on the boffin in terms of her personal life proved to be rather futile.

Gwen couldn't find any information in regards to the woman's life. There were a few medical and even scientific articles written by Tabitha, and though interesting; they were no more insightful about her life outside of her work than a box of rocks!

Not to mention they were from a more mechanical aspect; though Gwen could tell that despite this, one such as herself whom had a passion in such subjects was able to spot the same zeal that she shared.

After about an hour of searching the internet, she finally heaved a sigh of defeat as she could find no other information, and somewhat begrudgingly went back to her studies. Gwen thought that as hard as it might have been, that she should push such distracting thoughts aside and do her best to focus. Since that was really the only option left to her at this point.

Time passed and though she had been able to finish her work quite a while ago, the blonde was studying to keep her mind busy, and also trying to better understand some of that which the lass did not quite get; seeing as she didn't want anything to do with that bi-polar jerk Peter Parker, she now had to tutor herself.

Hmm… Maybe Tabitha could help her? She seemed well versed in the subject at lunch… but the blonde quickly shook the thought from her head. Firstly because she didn't want to be a bother to the doctor, and also because she was a little embarrassed to ask since she didn't want Tabitha to think she was stupid and also since the other was probably either too busy or might not even want to help her…

There was a soft knock that caused Gwen to glance over at the door: forgetting what she had been pondering. However, when she went over to answer it, there was no one there! She heard the knock again and turned to find that it had come from the wall!

"Come in?" The blonde said uncertainly to the wall, as she could at that moment think of no other response. Then, she gave a startled scream and nearly fell backwards when the form of Tabitha stepped through the wall like some sort of umber haired phantasm!

"Is there a problem?" Tabitha asked in that deadpan way; her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, as she stood there with one eyebrow quirked at the look of shock on the other woman's face. She really couldn't understand what she'd done now to illicit such a reaction.

"Y-you…! How did you…?!" Gwen asked as she pointed a shaky finger at the boffin and then to the wall. Explosions was one thing, the lab and freaky key were another, and she could even handle the whole magical clean up trick pulled on her blouse earlier today. BUT, popping through her damn wall like some sort of horror movie spook was something the young woman found she could not quite handle so well!

"Ah… _that_. It's quite simple really. I _phased_ through it." Tabitha stated; as though this explained everything. After all, hadn't the blonde seen her? Gwen tried to calm herself; the blonde wanted answers and she was going to get more than just a vague reply!

"I can see that! But HOW did you do it?! How have you been doing any of these things?" The shorter woman just eyed her for a moment; considering how to explain to her.

"I'm a mutant. You know what that is, _don't_ you?" Gwen froze; her grey eyes widening a little.

"Like… those X-Men people?" At this tentative inquiry, the blonde was further taken aback when the other's eye gave an irritable twitch and her jaw clenched at the mention of that stupid groups name.

"I am _nothing _like those _imbeciles!_" Tabitha hissed out; trying to contain her irritation. And, seeing the glimmer of panic beginning to bubble up on the already shocked blonde's face, Tabitha quelled her hatred by digging her nails painfully into the palms of her hands. This was no time to go and scare off her test subject… it wasn't like Gwen even knew what had happened, so why scold her for nothing?

"However… You are _not_ wrong in your assumption that that is the type of mutant which I meant… so _yes_… in that aspect _only_ are we similar, as much as it _sickens_ me to have _anything _in common with such _troublesome trash_." The boffin stated more calmly; having regained her composure. But contempt for those mutants shone brightly in her dark eyes.

Gwen gave a nod; noticing how despite how the other tried to remain poised, it was obviously a touchy topic. It would seem the other woman didn't like those people very much, so she had better try not to mention them again. Definitely a note she'd be logging away.

"I-I'm sorry…" The blonde said quietly, which caused that feeling now known to Tabitha as "guilt" to gnaw at her insides a little. The doctor sighed softly.

"No… It is _I_ who should be sorry. I didn't mean to _upset you, _for that is not where my disdain is directed." Gwen shook her head again and found she felt quite relieved that the other wasn't mad at her.

"So… you were able to do all that stuff because of the power you have?" This question was a LOT more timid Tabitha noticed. She should be building the other up, not tearing her down… Tabitha sighed again and moved passed Gwen to sit on the edge of her bed; lightly patting a place beside her.

"Please sit and I shall answer any questions you have to the _best_ of my ability." The boffin told the other in her stoic way; though it was clear she was trying to be nice. So, Gwen hurried over and took the spot offered beside the other; even if it WAS technically her bed.

"Good. Now, to answer your question. Yes, that is _exactly_ how. I am able to use what is known as Molecular Manipulation, and since I also thankfully possess an Intuitive Aptitude or Innate Ability as it is called; among other terms, I am able to wield it much more _skillfully_ than the few others who also share in my talents."

"And that's how you were also able to construct that key you have?" Tabitha gave an affirming nod; a tad impressed that the other figured that out. The smart blonde muddled this over as the bespectacled guest waited quite patiently; figuring it was probably a lot to take in.

"How is it you can just tell me all of this? Aren't you afraid that I might try to tell some mutant hunting group on you? You just don't seem like someone who trusts so easily…" True enough, Tabitha was far from as trusting as Rose; who had such issues as well, and for VERY good reasons too!

"Firstly, should I have suspected that such _betrayal _was in your nature, I would have _never_ approached you about the topic of my experiment. Secondly, if I _were_ incorrect and that _is_ your intention now that you know, then I can just as easily remedy that by killing you. And lastly, I was once told that "the _easiest _way to trust someone is to simply _trust_ them." Though cautious one _should_ be when attempting this theory, it does have merit nonetheless." Gwen's eyes widened at the mention of getting killed, because she knew the other wasn't the most hesitant person when it came to that.

"I see… But, if you have that key, why didn't you just use the door? You startled me when you popped out of the wall!" The way in which Gwen's voice sounded rather offended and how her expression matched, Tabitha frowned in a way that more resembled a pout; which Gwen couldn't quite help finding cute despite it all.

"I _did_ knock…" Was her rather immature defense.

"Yes, I know you did. You knocked on the wall, not the door. Why?" The blonde felt more self-assured when in the presence of the other, when she was being so much more pleasant and calm… and making such an endearing expression!

"I was already inside. _But_ if it means so-ooo much to you…" Tabitha stood up and swiftly strode over to the door; phasing through it, and as Gwen watched her with a slightly surprised expression, she heard another soft knock!

The blonde couldn't help giggling, and it was a few seconds before she could even tell the woman to enter! Tabitha walked back into the room with a small frown as she eyed the mirthful blonde curiously.

"And _what precisely _is so funny?" The boffin asked with her arms folded over her chest, as she stood right in front of the other.

"You! I just can't figure you out! One moment it looks like you want to kill me and the next console me!" The blonde chortled as she gazed up at the woman. However, she was silenced by the sudden hurt that flashed across Tabitha's delicate features.

"_Why_ would I want to kill _you_? If that were _ever_ my goal, I can assure you that neither my time nor my serum would've been wasted, least it have been a fruitless endeavor!" Gwen realized that she had made the other woman feel bad.

"Oh… Tabitha I… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm really sorry!" When Tabitha merely looked away stubbornly to consider the apology, she didn't think Gwen would take it as her having chosen not to accept it!

The feeling of not knowing quite what to say to make it better befell the poor, lonely girl and Gwen felt her body moving as instinct took over; before her brain could tell her it might have been a bad idea!

Gwen reached her arms out and wrapped them around the other's waist so abruptly, that the physician had to brace herself by placing her hands on Gwen's shoulders when the woman pulled her forward!

The emotionally dense little boffin blinked as she stood rather stiffly; not quite sure what to do, as the other woman hugged her like a small child would a doll! Gwen had her face buried in the fabric over the shorter woman's stomach; her fingers clutching into the folds of the white coat.

Tabitha slowly raised her hand and tentatively reached over to stroke the soft blonde hair atop her bonny head. The physician was a little relieved and was able to relax a bit as the vice-like grip around her waist loosened to a more comfortable pressure.

"It is… okay…" The awkward female said; attempting to sound consoling. But words were never really her strong suit when it came to this; especially when her personal space was being invaded. She was still quite glad that it was enough for Gwen though, when the other responded.

"Thank you…" Was the muffled reply against her stomach; and she could feel the warm breath of the other as she spoke. It made Tabitha feel a different kind of squirmy feeling; albeit _far_ more pleasant, it was still bothersome for the fact that she could yet again not name it! And what made it worse was the thought Rose had put into her head that she might actually "care" about Ms. Stacy!

As soon as the taller female's face had come into contact with the other's clothed stomach, a strange occurrence came about! Her senses were suddenly filled with a mixture of sweet and fragrant scents!

Though there was a hint of laboratory chemicals in the clothing; which Gwen had never minded anyway, for it was a familiar and not all that unpleasant scent, her enhanced sense of smell picked up the dominant aroma of lavender and chamomile! It was both relaxing and electrifying!

Gwen leaned forward a little further, as she unconsciously began to nuzzle the woman's midsection; wanting to get _lost_ in that scent! She felt the other give a little squirm at this, but the blonde tightening her hold stilled that.

"Gwen… you can _let go _now…" Tabitha said as calmly as she could; her insides feeling like they were made out of many nervously writhing snakes! However, the blonde didn't want to relinquish her source of comfort! In fact, she wanted to get more of it!

"_Please_… just a little longer?" She pleaded in almost a feline-ishly soft mewl of a voice that melted the resolve Tabitha had worked so hard to build up. Tabitha sighed and shook her head; wondering what she was going to do with such a clingy test subject or for that matter, why it felt so easy to allow such behavior to begin with!

"_Very_ well! Just a _little_ while… then we have work to do." The woman told her in a final way, but Gwen didn't care as she felt that familiarly dexterous hand stroking the top of her head again. That and the enjoyment of nuzzling Tabitha like this caused her to begin making that purring sound again; and what amazed the blonde most was that she was enjoying herself too much to even care!

The sounds Gwen was making made the poor doctor feel oh so confused, as she found it all quite _delightful_! Sure, she was supposed to be taking good care of the other as it was her responsibility, but Dr. Tabitha Tenshi was no ones hug doll! And the fact that it was effecting her like this was even more reason to cease and desist!

"Okay… _that_ is enough… Gwen?" At first Gwen didn't seem to hear her, but unfortunately when she thought the blonde had intended to pull away, she had instead felt Gwen's hands trying to sneak their way around the white coat and underneath of her scrubs top and the shirt under it!

Annnnnnnnd THAT was when the boffin decided being nice was not in her own interest! Tabitha retracted her hand from her consoling task and reached both down to firmly grasp a hold of the blonde's pawing hands by the wrist! As soon as she did, Tabitha couldn't help biting her lower lip at the wide, glassy eyed expression of sadness Gwen wore of having to stop, that made her almost let go… well, almost.

"Ms. Stacy, I-" She tried, but the other woman cut her off.

"Gwen…" The blonde cut in quietly with a pout, that reminded her so cutely of a kitten when it wanted something but had been refused.

"Right… Gwen, there is still work to be done. I think that perhaps we should _stop_ this before things get… erm… out of _hand_…" The hands attached to the wrists she held flexed, as grey orbs looked away from the boffin's face to look back at the spot that she had been previously nuzzling; an expression of faint longing to go back to what she'd been doing _quite_ evident.

"What are we supposed to do today?" Tabitha was rather glad to hear the other showing interest in something that didn't involve nuzzling. Though the taller of the two hadn't really been as interested as the other assumed.

"Today I'll be teaching you about self-defense." This got Gwen's attention; her head snapping up and smiling brightly.

"Really?!"

"Yes… if you'll just _behave _and come with me, then we can get started." Gwen hesitated before standing up slowly and giving a nod. Tabitha released her and turned around. The blonde found it took considerable amount of restraint not to reach out and pull her close again.

Gwen still wasn't entirely sure what had come over her and why she was slowly growing fonder and fonder of the Mad Scientist, but she was putting her full blame on the serum. Though, deep down, she knew that if anything, that was just an excuse to hide the truth; that she felt _drawn_ to Tabitha.

The boffin lead her over to the door and slid in the black key; the smiley face going from grey to white as she did so. When Tabitha turned the doorknob and opened the door, the sight that beheld the blonde and caused her to gasp in awe, was that of a completely different facility than Tabitha's lab!

* * *

**To be continued...!**

**LoL! I love the chapter title that I came up with for this chapter. X3 I tend to either use bits from songs or song titles or I just make them up entirely. I could do the boring "chapter 1" thing, but meh! I don't feel like it. **

**SO! Gwen's finally gonna get some self-defense lessons in the next chapter! Pretty exciting, huh?! XD Maybe Tabitha can teach her how to kick Spider-Man in his "spider-sense" LOL! I'm hoping I'll be able to write that happening, I REALLY do. But as we all know, I wing my stories for the most part and thus I never really know what's going to happen until it does! Kuwahahahahahahah! **

**And these two are weird and random and full of awesomeness! I like how Gwen is almost compelled to do the stuff she does LOL and Tabitha just has that scientific curiousity to wait long enough to see what the heck it is Gwen is doing or trying to do and she really DOES try to be nice. Because deep, deeeeeeeeep down, Tabitha is a good person. She's just damaged. X3 Then again, so is Gwen! They really are perfect for each other! Kuwahahahahahah! **

**Reviews equal love! And love breeds more chapters! MAKE LOVE NOT WAR! XD Okay, you can make both if you feel like it LOL but just review too okay? X3**

**Until next time! Tootles! **


	11. A Little Lust and Envy

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

**Author's Note(s): YAY! Another chapter! LOL! I've kind of gotten a bit of writer's block or whatever for my other fic "Thank You For The Venom" but I'm still trying to work on it. XD I'm just trying to figure out a few details is all. Plus I'm VERY lazy and can be busy and there was a power outage LMFAO! SO YEAH! Gettin' there! Slowly but surely! X3 So hope ya'll enjoy this next installment of the Tabi/Gwenie pairing! XD **

**Remember to please review! It makes me feel less inclined to be lazy! Kuwahahahahahah!**

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"What's a Little Lust and Envy Between Friends?"**

Tabitha held the door open for Gwen; who slowly walked from her own apartment and into that of some sort of base! It reminded her of something out of a fancy spy movie, but a _lot_ cooler and much more homey!

Upon glancing around, her eyes met a rather large looking circular living room with couches and chairs and all matching assortments of furniture and so forth that decorated it in black or black leather while the ceiling, floor and walls were white.

"They were the _only_ colors any of us could decide upon that we _all_ liked." Answered the casually stoic voice of Tabitha; who now stood next to Gwen.

"Us? Are there others?" Gwen asked in surprise and the boffin nodded.

"Yes. This is a space we share. It is simply put as our official, unofficial Headquarters… or at least that is how _one_ of usproclaimed it. Though, what with the people I share it with, you'd think it more a _clubhouse_." The woman said; sounding slightly vexed.

"Oh… Does Dr. Aconitum live here too?" Gwen accidentally blurted; finding herself feeling rather jealous for some reason.

"Why would you think _that_?" Tabitha queried. The blonde blushed.

"You two seem to be close…er- I mean- close friends…! That's all." She offered sheepishly, feeling silly for being jealous of Tabitha's friend, but mostly for her little unintentional slip up.

"Hmm… I surmise _friends_ is the most apt description of my association with Rose, but I'm not very _fond _of the term… However, you are correct. She may not live here as she has her own quarters as I do, but she does share the _space_; being the co-founder and all." Gwen's jaw dropped as she turned to stare at the other.

"SHE is a co-founder?!"

"Indeed. She and I designed and constructed this facility. Each member _does_ in some way contribute though, so it all works out. I may be wrong here however but, you do _not _seem very fond of Rose. Why _is_ this?" Though Tabitha wasn't all that on par with social conduct and so forth, she had always had a good eye for telling when she or someone she knew was not very well liked.

"It isn't that I don't like her… she seems very nice, though a little odd… but, I have to know…" Gwen asked as she regarded the other's face intensely.

"What is she to you?" Tabitha was quite taken aback by such a foreign expression. And she did not know what the other was getting at.

"Would you _elaborate_?" The blonde frowned and nodded; hoping she would be able to without making the other think any less of her.

"It's just that… you two seem pretty close. You quote Dr. Aconitum a lot and seem to think admirably of her. Not only that, but it seems she is often involved in much of your life from what I've seen…" At this Tabitha blinked but then realized where she must have seen such "involvement".

"Oh! So you read the _articles_, have you?" Gwen blushed and scowled.

"Yes, but you're avoiding the question." The umber haired boffin frowned.

"I am _not_. Merely _digressing_ I should say. However, you are correct. She and I have known each other for _many_ years." Gwen watched as a rather nostalgic expression took hold of Tabitha's usually indifferent face.

"When I was _very_ young, she saved my life, took care of me and taught me how to take care of myself. And helped me to become the _person_ I am today. I owe her my very life. The reason I say that she isn't like a friend is because… she is _more_ to me than that… if I _were_ to tell you that she is all I have akin to a _sense_ of _family_; and I'm _not_ saying that I am…! Then, _that_ is what I would say she _means to me_." When the Scientist finished speaking, she turned her gaze upon Gwen who appeared quite distressed.

The blonde felt really bad for having been so envious of someone who meant so much to the doctor. Even if she still longed to mean something to her as well; more than just an experiment or some responsibility…

"I'm sorry. I didn't know… I really don't know anything about you, Tabitha…" The Scientist's eyes widened; realization was setting in.

"Are you saying that you _want_ to know? Is that why you behaved so oddly, because you think Rose _does_?" When the blonde nodded her head to confirm this, Tabitha smirked a little; feeling that same sort of satisfactory sensation as when the other had reached out for her when she'd left that morning.

"If there _is_ something you wish to know, then just ask. I shall do my _best_ to answer. But, for now we must get to work." And before Gwen could so much as blush anymore at the kind words, she felt Tabitha grasp her forearm gingerly and pull her about the base; deciding that she should be a polite host and show Gwen around first.

As she was shown around, Gwen couldn't help thinking back to what she'd done earlier and found it a little troubling and very much blushworthy. The blonde couldn't believe how much she had gone from worrying about the other being upset with her to _needing _to hug her, and then… to _desiring_ more than that!

Gwen wondered if perhaps she should voice this to the other, because such behavior and urges were beginning to concern her. Especially, with how she kept focusing on things like; how closely they were walking together, or when their hands accidentally brushed once or twice and how after it happened, she had been intentionally causing it to try and gain more physical contact!

Or how every now and then she would turn her head to look at Tabitha when she was talking about or gesturing to certain areas or objects, and she would catch that alluringly sweet scent! And every time she would have to resist the bewildering urge to pounce the unsuspecting boffin! Even worse… that it was becoming much harder to restrain herself from doing so!

By the time she was done showing Gwen the rooms, that would be good for her to know about, like the bathroom, the kitchen, and so forth, all the while seemingly oblivious to what the blonde was going through and what she was doing or for that matter what she was trying NOT to do; Tabitha took her to the training area reserved for practicing hand-to-hand combat and the use of various weapons.

Tabitha fetched them two of her own practice uniforms; as Tabitha typically wore loose enough fitting clothes in general that Gwen was able to fit into them well enough. Then they went into the changing room and it was then that the blonde's face went about five shades of red!

"T-Tabitha… are we going to change _together_?" She asked in a nervous and embarrassed tone. Tabitha turned around just as she was pulling off her grey scrub top, and Gwen's cheeks grew darker as her eyes were instantly drawn to the snowy skin of the other's stomach that peeked out, from the act of raising the scrubs drew up the shirt just about an inch or two!

The boffin found herself feeling rather uncomfortable under the intense stare of the blonde; who didn't realize it, but she had given her lips a little lick as she'd asked her question. Tabitha quickly pulled off the scrub top and held it in front of herself like some sort of shield over the spot the woman gazed at.

"I _thought_ we could… but now I'm not so sure… You have been behaving rather _oddly_ today. Is something the matter?" The doctor turned her inquisitive and calculating eyes onto the woman; who felt it was her turn to feel squeamish, as Tabitha tried to figure out what might be making Gwen act in such a way.

"Um… I have been feeling rather peculiarly since this morning, and it has gotten worse as the day progressed…" Gwen shuffled and looked down at her shoes.

"Oh? And what do you mean by _peculiar_? Can you describe the _symptoms_? Any information will be helpful." The woman asked; feeling more in her element now.

"You… promise you won't think I'm weird or anything right…?" Gwen asked; feeling like such a thing might crush her. Tabitha regarded her and then smiled softly.

"Very well. I promise." And she meant it too. The blonde sighed shakily and closed her eyes; as it was easier to speak when she couldn't see the other.

"I've been having these **really** bizarre feelings and urges… Like when I hugged you earlier. You smelled _so good_… I-I needed to get closer to you, to feel you a-and, um… I don't quite know… I just have these cravings like you get for food… you know?" Gwen questioned tentatively, as she opened her eyes to see if the other understood.

"For _lack_ of a better way of phrasing at the moment… You mean to say that… you are _craving me_?" Tabitha inquired; looking rather incredulous. When Gwen could only manage to shake her head yes, her umber eyes widened.

"Ms. Stacy! I _do_ hope you don't mean to try and _eat_ me! I am no _mouse_! I assure you!" Tabitha stated with a comically offended expression, and Gwen felt the urge to laugh.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I don't want to eat you… I… well actually… uhm… n- never mind…! What I'm trying to say is that I don't intend to do you any harm." Gwen felt rather flustered and wondered how to explain what she meant. She remembered that Tabitha had to have this sort of thing explained very simply. Gwen sighed and hoped she'd be able to. She had a feeling this was going to be really embarrassing!

"D-do you understand what sexual urges are?" Tabitha gave her a nod; wondering what the heck the point of that was. She was a doctor! Of course she knew! She had enough patients coming in with some sort of pregnancy or STD _because _of "sexual urges."

"Yes, they are strong _impulses_ one has that relate to one desiring to have sex or to do or engage in sexual activities of some kind with another or even ones self." Tabitha stated in a matter of fact manner like a smart student answering the teachers question.

"Exactly… that's what I meant by cravings." Silence fell between them as Tabitha was stunned; standing there and feeling more awkward by the second.

"And you think… this… _hunger_ you feel is a side-effect of the serum?" The blonde shook her head vigorously.

"YES! And I don't know what to do! It's very upsetting! I can't ever remember feeling this way before and I don't know what to do!" The lass told her in distress as her grey eyes began to mist up. Tabitha frowned; feeling rather troubled herself. She'd never had anyone develop a "taste" for her! But she also didn't want to see Ms. Stacy cry any more today…

"Calm down please. I'm sure that if we run some tests, we _should_ be able to deduce what is happening to you." Gwen exhaled a slow and shaky breath as she tried to calm herself. Tabitha decided to go ahead and take Gwen to her spare lab here in the clubhouse, and have the blonde checked out before trying anything else for Gwen's own safety… and perhaps her own.

As per usual, if there was anything involving touching that Tabitha could avoid doing for the sake of the ever bashful Gwen Stacy, she had her patient do it. And when they were done with the tests not too long later, Tabitha frowned pensively down at the test results while Gwen felt a tad dejected by the lack of physical contact and very nervous about what could be wrong with her, and also that she felt that way about not getting touched during the exam.

"So? What's it say? Am I dying or something?! Oh god… is it because I kissed Spider-Man?! Did I get some sort of creepy Spider-Mono?!" Gwen asked; feeling a little dreadful and somewhat hysterical, as the waiting and weird thoughts and feelings she'd been having all day had gotten to her.

"No! You're not dying beca-_YOU WHAT_?!" Tabitha had started out saying and ended up forgetting herself in that second, as she HOPED she had heard wrong. Gwen seemed to realize what she'd blurted out and looked like a deer in the headlights, as Tabitha had sprung up from her wheelie chair so fast that it fell over when she stood! The doctor did NOT look pleased!

"D-didn't you know? It was all over the news and everything! I-I was presenting him with the key to the city a-and… and he said to kiss him because… the crowd had started chanting it." She finished quietly; her voice getting smaller and smaller as Gwen realized how stupid it sounded as she spoke.

Now, the boffin may not be too bright when it came to how others and even how she herself felt, but the thought of that _sneaky, _low-down, egotistical, little web spinning pest putting his lips on the blonde's caused such a rage to come over her, that she materialized a scalpel and began turning it over and over in her hand without even realizing what she was doing!

Gwen couldn't help feeling the chill in the room as she spotted the silvery blade; somehow managing to admire just how skillfully the other handled it despite the dangerous mood.

"_He…. kissed __**you**_?" It was more of a low, lethal hiss; like earlier when the X-Men had been mentioned, but much more frighteningly so now. The blonde nodded slowly.

"It w-was just for the crowd though… it didn't mean anything and I felt rather bad afterward…! Like it wasn't something I should have done." Gwen said; her voice quieting at the end like a small child recognizing their mistake and feeling remorseful for it. This response seemed to quell the other's anger ju-uuuuust enough that the room began to warm so that Gwen couldn't see her own breath.

"I see… So… he can't even do _that_ right, can he…" It was a rhetorical question in a tone that had just the faintest touch of satisfaction to it, but Gwen kept quiet.

Tabitha's expression became unreadable as she muddled over why she'd become so pissed off. She knew she was strangely protective of Gwen, but the other's romantic life wasn't any of her business… so why did it bother her this much? The boffin sharply moved away to pick up her fallen chair, and sat back down rather huffily as she thought it over. Gwen couldn't help finding that whole outburst befuddling.

"Tabitha… you wouldn't happen to be… _jealous_, would you?" It was VERY hard the blonde found, to keep the giddiness out of her voice. The thought that the other might be jealous over something like a kiss made her feel quite flattered!

"_Jealous_…? Of _him_?" Gwen gave a little nod; trying to keep from smiling, as the other only looked more flustered and began glaring at the chart in her hands.

"I was jealous of Rose earlier… remember? It's okay if you are of someone else… but you shouldn't be." At this, the boffin peered up at her skeptically.

"And _why _is that?" The blonde smiled warmly and it made the other get that funny squirmy feeling again.

"Because… I have _no_ feelings for _him_." Gwen told her earnestly; adapting the other's way of speaking in a more flattering manner as her voice lowered an octave. The doctor searched her face for any signs of deception, and was quite relieved when she found none.

"I _see_… thank you for your honesty…" And before the other could speak, Tabitha began again as she read the results. It was obvious that the matter was settled. The insane Scientist was quite straightforward like that. But Gwen couldn't help the urge to pout that they were back to business as usual…

"It would _appear_ that almost all of your test results have come back negative for anything _harmful_. However, there was _one_ which showed an increase in your libido; though how it is linked to the serum I cannot fathom… The rats I _tested_ it on never showed any such signs."

"Well I'm not a rat, am I?" Gwen said with a small frown. Tabitha quirked an eyebrow.

"I _never_ said that you were. And having taken that into consideration, I am still unable to deduce how this can be a side-effect of my serum_. Not _to worry… when I can, I shall take a closer look at it. For now, we should try to find a way in which to help you _deal_ with your… _situation_." Tabitha said in a manner to try and make the other feel better, only to see her blushing madly.

"A-and how do you plan to h-help me?" The blonde gulped; finding it to be a lot warmer in the room suddenly, and a tiny part of her wishing it would cool down as Tabitha rose and came to stand in front of her with a purposeful expression. Their eyes met and Gwen found she couldn't, nor did she want to tear her gaze away from the other's dark and strangely intense and calculating one.

"It may _require_ delving into that of which I am… _unaccustomed_ to… but, I am sure you will find the results to be… _satisfactory_." The unstable Scientist told her, in a cool and calm tone; though Gwen felt it held a much deeper meaning than the other was letting on. But that was something she would come to learn later she surmised.

"It is time to get back to your lesson." Tabitha abruptly turned away; setting the chart down on her way out of the room as she left. It took a split second for the blonde to realize the other had departed and then hurry to follow after the boffin; feeling a little dizzy from all that had happened.

* * *

**To be continued! Dun dun duuuuun! XD**

**Okay! So that's chapter 11! LOL I've been pretty busy and lazy to write lately. Some reviews for this might perk me up and inspire some writing spirit. XD So yeah... anywho! How are ya'll liking this pairing so far?! **

**Until next time ya'll! Tootles!**

And remember to review! 


	12. Falling For You

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Author's Note(s): BOO-YAH! LOL Another update! X3 I do so love these two! They're funny! Plus I love writing comical and downright weird romances! Oh and also the bit that Tabitha teaches Gwen about falling is true. XD I love adding some educational aspects to my work! **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Falling For You"**

They ended up back in the changing room; but this time they took turns changing into the simple black fighting attire that reminded Gwen a lot of something she'd seen out of some martial arts movie she had seen as a kid once, but these looked much nicer and were quite comfortable… even if Tabitha's was a little short in the sleeves and pants sections.

Tabitha began an explanation of how to control ones breathing, and the other basics; like how if Gwen tried to struggle or fight against her when Tabitha was trying to show her something then she might end up accidentally hurting either one or both of them! Something she made sure to pay attention to.

Then, after they did some warm-up exercises and Gwen learned some more about breathing and the proper stance, Tabitha showed her one of the most important lessons; how to fall! At first, Gwen thought the woman was joking! Because, how can one "learn how to fall"?

Of course, when Tabitha tripped her and she fell on the mats, Gwen soon learned that it had hurt quite a lot! And when Tabitha had explained it to her and made her fall this time; Gwen realized that there was a proper way to do it so that it would not result in so much pain or even injury.

And the lessons went thusly and Gwen found that she was a lot less distracted by her crazy urges. Reason one being: Tabitha was very good at teaching! The way in which she spoke and her whole body language simply _demanded _respect and attention; which the woman received whole heartedly from the blonde.

Reason two: was because Gwen was quite forced to pay attention since if Tabitha noticed her slipping up, she sprayed her in the face with a water bottle! Though Gwen caught the connection to how one disciplines a cat and voiced this, the boffin told her it was either this or a nice thin stick of bamboo to smack her with; as it had been what Tabitha had originally gotten when she was trained.

Needless to say Gwen put up with it. And also gained a whole new respect for the Mad Scientist's pain tolerance and what it was she'd put up with just to learn something. Tabitha then moved on to a few basic defensive moves which mainly consisted of blocking in different ways and then told her student that these few basics would need to be practiced for a bit until she got the hang of it, then they would move on to other techniques.

About four hours or more went by of Gwen practicing and Tabitha instructing her, when the boffin noticed the blonde getting tired. Apparently falling took a lot out of you, or so Gwen quickly learned, and it had already been a long day. So, having been doing her best to keep an eye on the blondes stamina level, Tabitha told her it was time they took a break for today; much to Gwen's relief!

She didn't want the other to think she was weak or anything, and so the taller woman tried not to say anything about wanting or needing to stop. They went and took turns changing in the locker room before they headed back to Gwen's place.

Once there, Tabitha turned to leave and the blonde felt a tiny jolt of panic for some strange reason; her hand instinctively reaching out and lightly grasping the umber haired female's hand which caused the other to turn. A curious and inquisitive brow raised.

"W-where are you going?" Gwen asked quietly and a tad like a small child who was worried her playmate was about to leave and never come back. Tabitha's brows raised in slight surprise, but her expression went back to its calm stoic nature.

"I thought after all the training, that perhaps you would feel better if you took a shower and changed into clean clothes… was this assumption _incorrect_?" The boffin asked bemusedly with a slight tilt of her head. Gwen blushed and then felt rather sheepish at her own silliness; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately…

"No… no it was correct. And very thoughtful of you too. Thank you Tabitha." Gwen said as she gave the other a small, shy smile. Tabitha gave a slow nod as she thought that perhaps she should take a closer look at the other's results sooner rather than later if this bewildering behavior was going to persist.

But she made no move to retract her hand from the other's light grasp, mostly because she didn't want to upset the blonde accidentally again and get hugged… It wasn't that it was _unpleasant_ or anything… she just wasn't accustomed to such bouts of her personal space being intruded the way Gwen had done. And yet, here she was again… letting the blonde touch her.

Rose had once told her that such gestures were done to offer reassurance or comfort, and the like, which was understandable and she herself had applied such expressions of kindness to Gwen earlier. But if she didn't get some of her personal space back soon, the boffin was fairly positive that she might end up unintentionally hurting her little test subjects feelings or maybe even the blonde herself. And that was not a thought she found that sat well.

"You are… _welcome _Gwen. _Now_… if you wouldn't mind, do you think I could go and clean up as well?" Tabitha asked as she looked stoically at the other. Gwen felt that little touch of panic begin to subside now that she knew where the boffin would be and gave a nod.

"Not at all! Go right ahead! Sounds like a good idea." Gwen said with a bashful little laugh and then quieted when the other just blinked at her.

"Uh… N-not that you need a shower or anything! I mean, you smell fine to me! Noooot that I was smelling you or anything! It's just that-" The blonde rambled on; getting more embarrassed by the second and wondering why she couldn't just shut the hell up! Tabitha merely quirked her eyebrow bemusedly again.

"Gwen…?" At the other's inquiry of her name, the blonde ceased her chatter mid-ramble and looked at Tabitha.

"Y-yes…?" She asked tentatively; wondering if the other was going to scold her for her idiocy.

"In order to leave… I _need _my hand back please." At this quaintly patient statement, Gwen blinked in confusion and then realized that she was still holding onto the doctors hand!

"Oh… Right… um… sorry…" She told the shorter female as she hesitantly relinquished the other's hand; the boffin merely letting it fall freely back to her side.

"It is fine. I shall see you later." Tabitha said simply, before turning to leave again. Gwen had to dig her fingernails into the palms of her hands to resist the urge to grab the boffin again; watching silently as the other phased through the wall like a ghost. And then a feeling of loneliness began creeping its way over her and she strangely wished she hadn't let go after all…

* * *

**To be continued...!**

**OH! I know I say it alot! BUT I LOVE WRITING TABITHA! XD Especially with how spazzy I'm making Gwen be with that serum! I mean it DOES enhance stuff, so why not the emotional aspect of ones self as well?! X3 But then again, who says it has anything to do with the serum at all?! Kuwahahahahah! You'll just have to keep reading to find out what it is that's making our catty little Gwenie so batty! XD**

**And don't forget to show the love and review! X3 **

**Until next chapter my lovelies... Tootles! **


	13. The Girl Can't Help It

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

**Author's Note(s): Hazzah! Another update! Lmfao okay, so I'm happy because I'm so freakin' lazy that even the small things make me feel like I've done somethin' okay? XD And I'm cool with that. Kuwahahahahah! Enjoy and review! **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"The Girl Can't Help It"**

The blonde shook her head a little; trying to shake the unwanted feeling off and giving the spot on the wall where the other had disappeared through one last glance before turning to go and get cleaned up. The whole time in the shower she thought over that whole bit that she had rambled on about and ended up banging her head against the wall in the shower as quietly as she could.

Had she REALLY said something about smelling Tabitha?! It was true that her sense of smell; along with her other senses were quite acute now and that she couldn't seem to entirely control it, and ended up catching a whiff of the boffin's enticingly sweet scent, but she hadn't been doing it at that exact moment!

She hoped Tabitha didn't think she was weird… but what if she did? The thought that the other woman possibly found her to be a weirdo made her heave an exasperated sigh and flop back on her bed now that she was out and dressed; wondering why and how Tabitha seemed to bring out the weirdness in her.

Meanwhile, in the apartment on the other side of Gwen's, after Tabitha cleaned up, she went right to work checking over Gwen's earlier results and on the results her serum had on the lab mice and so forth; being as thorough as possible.

For the most part she worked in silence; the only sounds being the soft hum of her computer, the tac, tacing of the keys and rustling of papers, and at one short interval a very soft, muffled thumping sound coming from Gwen's apartment that she found curious.

But seeing as how she could sense no danger and hear the water running faintly, the physician figured it was just her moving around and bumping into the walls of the shower or something. So Tabitha gave a shrug and went back to work. That girl could be so strange sometimes…

However, the information she read over didn't make sense… Nothing she saw showed any indications whatsoever that Gwen should be behaving as such! And if it wasn't the serum causing it… then _what_? What did it _mean_? For a few minutes she sat there staring pensively at her computer screen.

Tabitha thought about calling Rose and asking her, but after having seen how spent her fellow physician was earlier today, she decided against it. Rose wasn't really the kind of person whose sleeping you wanted to interrupt; even if she was oddly tolerant of the boffin. No, if she needed to, she could contact Rose tomorrow when the other had her day off. Truth be told though, Tabitha wasn't feeling _that_ desperate for advice… _yet_.

So, Tabitha re-ran the tests that she didn't need Gwen around for; seeing as she had been sure to get enough blood samples to work with rather than bother the girl again. However, the results were the same… It was always good to double-check ones work, so it wasn't _entirely_ pointless. The soft tapping at her window ceased her staring at the computer screen again and her umber eyes widened curiously upon seeing the cause of the sound.

Gwen had laid on her bed, trying to clear up her mind of all the questions, until she ended up confused by all her strange thoughts and then tried to go to sleep. But the blonde could not seem to be able to do that either! With a sigh of defeat, she wondered if Tabitha was still awake…

She went over to press her ear up against the wall to listen for anything, but couldn't make out any signs that the other was still up since it was so quiet. Plus the humming and other sounds of all the electrical devices and such that ran through the wall and both of their apartments was hard to hear through; which was made all the more difficult as she still wasn't used to her abilities yet.

And thus, this led Gwen to climb out of her window and over to Tabitha's to peer inside. She saw the boffin sitting in a rolling chair; leaning back aloofly with her elbows resting on the armrests and her fingers steepled in front of her face thoughtfully. The Scientist was so very lost in her work.

Tabitha was wearing a white lab coat over a loose fitting black T-shirt and baggy purple pajama pants with black stripes on them. Her umber hair appeared darker and less wild looking than usual, and Gwen realized that it must be damp from the other having taken a shower. She had remembered the other saying that she needed to get cleaned up as well.

But that made sense seeing as Tabitha had been working at the hospital and then went about teaching Gwen about self-defense. And yet, here she was… still at work! Didn't the woman ever take a break? The lovely young blonde frowned and wondered if perhaps Tabitha simply didn't know how to do anything else except work…?

Well, if that were the case, then maybe she could help her relax a little? She felt she should do something for the kind, albeit insane, doctor after all that Tabitha had been doing for her! Saving her, taking care of and comforting her, training her, and then putting up with all of Gwen's nonsense to boot!

Gwen raised her hand and gave a tentative tap on the glass; feeling a bit taken aback when she saw how the other was snapped out of thought by the sound, and she shyly smiled when the shorter woman eyed her curiously. Tabitha stood up from her seat and swiftly walked over to open the window to lean down and look at the other.

"What _are_ you doing?" Gwen blinked at the question.

"Waiting outside your window…" Tabitha sighed softly and resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Yes I can _see _that. But _why_?" The blonde felt her face heating up under the woman's questioning gaze.

"I came to see if you were still awake." The simple answer caused her eyebrow to quirk even further and Tabitha wasn't quite sure what to make of the other.

"As you can plainly observe, I _am_." Gwen felt a cool breeze and wrapped her arms around herself as she gave a little shiver at the chilly evening air; feeling unsure of what to do at this point as her confidence dwindled by the second. The shiver didn't go unnoticed by the boffin and she frowned a little, before straightening up and moving aside from the window.

"Come inside. I can't have you getting sick." Gwen perked up at the monotone invitation, despite it sounding more like an order, and hurried inside; shutting the window behind herself and exhaling happily at how pleasantly warm it was in Tabitha's apartment compared to outside.

The doctor must have central heating or something. All Gwen had was a cheap heater that didn't work too well, since she couldn't really afford anything as fancy as central heat… maybe she should spend less on clothes and shoes…? She blushed a little when she turned to see Tabitha eying her with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"It's nice and warm in here." Gwen smiled as she hoped that would explain things. Tabitha merely gave a nod and then went to sit back down at the desk her laptop was resting on. Gwen stood there awkwardly; shuffling from one foot to the other as she wondered what to do now that she was in the boffin's apartment.

The soft tac, tac, tacing of the keys on the keyboard caught her attention. Gwen looked over to see Tabitha typing away swiftly on her laptop. The slender blonde carefully approached the other to stand beside her; lightly placing her fingertips on the edge of the corner of the desk.

She saw the dark eyes flick over as quick as a flash at her hand before going right back to the bright screen that reflected on the lenses of her glasses, but the boffin remained silent.

"So… what are you doing?" Wow, that sounded as lame as it had in her head now that the blonde heard it. But not much was coming to mind and the silence combined with being ignored was getting to her.

"Trying to decipher whether or not it is my serum that is causing you to _behave_ so oddly…" The woman said without so much as looking away from what she was doing. The blonde couldn't help pouting a little at that small fact.

"Annnnd what have you determined so far?" Gwen boredly began to walk her fingers lazily from off of the desk and towards the armrest of Tabitha's chair. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the boffin, but she pretended it did; wondering what the curious lass was up to.

"So far I have been _unable_ to discover any link between the two." The blonde's fingers crept closer and closer; hopping off of the edge of the desk and onto the armrest. Tabitha felt the digits lightly treading up the elbow she had resting on the chair and slowly up toward her shoulder.

"Is that so…" It was rhetorical and obviously lacking interest, as Gwen's was more preoccupied with touching Tabitha again; like a kitten hell-bent on playing with a its favorite toy. The light touches through the sleeves of her layers tickled, and the boffin found she could suddenly take it no longer.

With a quick jerking movement, Gwen stared in surprise as she watched Tabitha move hastily out of her reach! The boffin gazed up at the blonde with narrowed, calculating eyes as she halted a few feet away from the other.

"_Why_ do you keep _touching_ me?" Tabitha's tone had an edge to it that was almost as sharp as one of her scalpels, and the sound cut Gwen to the quick and she wasn't quite sure what to say!

"I-I can't help it…!" The blonde said pitifully. Tabitha stood up from her seat and approached her; stopping just in front of the other and causing Gwen to take an instinctive step back at the darkly suspicious look in the other's eyes that made a pleasant _chill_ run down her spine.

"_Oh_? Is it that you _can't _or that you _don't want to_?" The blonde felt her face heat up as she opened her mouth to answer, only to close it in utter bewilderment, while Tabitha began circling the taller woman; like a wolf would a fearful kitten.

The way the boffin was eying the blonde caused Gwen's heartbeat to quicken as she did her best to keep still and keep the other within her line of sight at the same time; disliking the idea of not being able to see the smaller woman, and it had _nothing_ to do with fear…

"I… I don't know! I just-" Gwen exclaimed in frustration; this was all so new to her and she was tired, and Tabitha was looking at her _soooo intensely_… It made her feel suddenly lightheaded, and before she knew it, her words trailed off and Gwen felt the room spin and go dark! Seeing this, Tabitha reached forward and caught the taller woman in her arms as she fell.

"Hmm… _that's_ new…" She frowned and wondered what had caused that sort of reaction. So, Tabitha carried Gwen effortlessly back to the bed in her lab and checked the fainted woman over just as a precaution.

Thankfully her test subject was in good health. It seemed she had just become overwhelmed; perhaps from the training and emotional rollercoaster that the lass seemed to be on. At least that is what Tabitha surmised, since the blonde did appear to be going through a lot lately.

Was it something she had done to trigger the fainting spell? If so, she hadn't meant to… she was just rather irked about her personal space constantly being invaded by the blonde. Couldn't she get just a little while without the other trying to touch her?! Tabitha didn't mind the feeling… and THAT was mostly the problem the boffin was having, was that she found it bewilderingly pleasant!

And feeling things she didn't understand very well always frustrated her more and caused her to become defensive like she had earlier… But still… it wasn't like Gwen meant any harm, right? The lass had said she couldn't help it, and maybe she couldn't? What was it the blonde hoped to achieve with the physical contact?

Hmm, maybe if Tabitha could figure that out then she could better help her patient? Yes! She needed to view this from the standpoint of a doctor would a patient in need rather than a Scientist! Trying to think like Rose might help! She was the only doctor Tabitha trusted when it came to learning how to treat people.

The woman thought for a while, and then Tabitha wondered if the blonde had been getting enough rest…? The doctor knew that it was very important for people to have enough rest and relaxation, and upon asking, Rose had also told her that it was a much needed thing for humans. Gwen may have been enhanced, but she was indeed still very much a human.

So, the boffin decided that perhaps she should take it upon herself to make sure the blonde "relaxed" some. Maybe it would help with that odd behavior and then she wouldn't "crave" the Scientist anymore? It was curious that she found a small pang of some sort of mysterious pain in her heart when she thought that however…

Hmm… Tabitha still wasn't entirely sure if Gwen might try to actually eat her or if she was really experiencing an increase in her sex drive… but it still paid to be cautious… The boffin fell back into pensiveness again; waiting patiently for the other to wake up as she put her thoughts in order.

* * *

**To be continued...!**

**Oooo! Will Gwen be okay?! Will Tabitha dissect her while she's asleep?! And will Gwen leave her alone?! Lmfao okay the last one is highly doubtful, but yeah. It's all good! Yah gotta read the next chapter to find out what happens next! X3 **

**Review and enjoy! And until next time kiddies... TOOTLES! XD**


	14. Here's a Hand to Hold Onto

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Author's Note(s): Daaaaaaaang! Up to 14 chapters already! ~Whistles~ Awesome! XD The smex will get here eventually. But I like building the relationships first; no matter how strange they may be! Kuwahahahahah!**

**Remember to review and enjoy pretties! X3**

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Here's a Hand to Hold Onto"**

Gwen awoke about ten minutes or so later to the soft and familiar sound of medical equipment and frowned. What had happened? And where was she…? The blonde slowly blinked her eyes open; trying to adjust to the florescent light. Silvery grey orbs widened as she realized she was back in Tabitha's lab!

Oh dear! How had she gotten here?! The last thing she remembered was that Tabitha seemed a little upset with her for… oh no! Had she been dissected?! Gwen sat up and began examining herself for incision marks. The lass exhaled in relief when she found that she was still intact and nothing seemed to be amiss!

"Did you have a _bad_ _dream_?" A voice close by said with a VERY familiar tone of morbid fascination mixed with slight concern. Gwen's eyes widened as she turned her head in shock; only to stare in disbelief as her face was now only a mere three inches from the Mad Scientist's, as the woman merely gazed with inquisitive passiveness.

Tabitha had been standing beside the other's bed, lost in thought, when she felt the little whoosh of the blonde abruptly sitting up and checking herself over for something that was not there; much to the taller woman's relief it seemed, and so Tabitha took it that the other must have had a nightmare of some sort.

She had not had the thought to move as she regarded her patient, but upon the expression the other wore, she took a step backward to put some distance between them; wondering why such an expression of shock would cause a small twinge of hurt to arise. It wasn't that she wanted to be feared or hated by the blonde… she just needed her space and time to collect herself like she did after having to work at the hospital all day. Being around people too much always made the little boffin feel drained and a tad irritable at times.

"I…" Gwen started quietly, but then swallowed and nodded instead. Tabitha merely reciprocated with one of her own; noticing how the beeping on the machine sped up to show that the patient's heartbeat had quickened a little.

"How are you _feeling_?" Gwen muddled this over for a few moments and her doctor waited patiently.

"I'm not sure…" After waiting a little longer, Tabitha saw that this was all the response she was going to get out of the other and merely gave another nod.

"Can you move or do you _need_ to stay here for a while?" The question held enough concern for Gwen to take notice and snap out of her unsure daze a little. She frowned some. She didn't mind Tabitha's lab, but she disliked the thought of staying in any place reminiscent of a hospital for too long.

"I can move." The blonde confirmed, and Tabitha began unhooking her from the few machines and IV she had her on. Gwen hated needles and when Tabitha put a band-aide over the puncture where the IV had been, she began rubbing it to relieve some of the soreness like she had the last time she'd had one.

"Come on then." Tabitha said as the mutant held out a hand to offer to help the other out of bed. Gwen paused and blinked at the gesture, but then smiled some and accepted it. Tabitha helped her off of the bed, but Gwen didn't let go of her hand when she was now standing on her own. The boffin frowned for a second, but thought better of saying anything and merely let the blonde continue to gingerly hold her hand.

They headed back out into the living room area and Tabitha glanced around thoughtfully. It was evening and Gwen was probably tired and hungry. Without another word, Tabitha grabbed her wallet off of the desk and then proceeded to phase herself and Gwen back into Gwen's apartment.

The blonde gave a shiver; feeling surprised and an odd sensation when they phased through the wall! Tabitha saw that Gwen had a television and knew that most people liked to watch TV. That was a relaxing thing. She lead Gwen over to the bed; setting her wallet on the bedside table, and going about setting up the pillows with one hand as she had last time.

All the while the blonde was blushing as she watched bemusedly. Was Tabitha going to stay the night again?! The mere thought made her feel all tingly and excited and she ended up accidentally giving Tabitha's hand a happy little squeeze. The boffin turned to look at her questioningly but Gwen merely smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

The other shrugged and then sat down on the bed; pulling Gwen forward and leading her over to sit beside her. Gwen pouted a little because she did rather want to be all curled up on Tabitha like last time, but decided that if the other was trying to be nice then perhaps she should keep her mouth shut and try not to cause a reaction like she had earlier that evening.

Gwen couldn't help feeling bad for causing the kind boffin to become defensive and feel the need to get away from the blonde as she had. But it was obvious that Tabitha felt similar to having caused her to faint, so they _were_ sort of even in that regard. The fact that the other was trying to make it up to her was _very_ nice though!

"Are you _hungry _Gwen?" The question caused the blonde to snap out of her happy little moment of thought.

"W-wh-what?!" Gwen stammered; blushing furiously as she stared at the other. Tabitha quirked her eyebrow a little; finding amusement in the other's reaction.

"For food. _Not_ me." The boffin couldn't help but to tease the blonde, which only caused the woman further embarrassment as she looked like her brain had stopped working for a few seconds. Then, Gwen nodded tentatively and Tabitha pulled out her cellphone from the pocket of her lab coat.

"What would _you_ like?" Tabitha asked again as she patiently waited for Gwen to decide. The lass frowned thoughtfully before looking curiously at the other.

"What do you want to eat?" The doctor hadn't really expected her opinion to be asked for.

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged nonchalantly, but that only made the blonde frown in a pouting manner.

"Yes it does. You shouldn't have to eat something you don't like. We can both decide." Gwen told her in a final sort of way. Tabitha blinked. Had… Gwen just been assertive? Sure, it was a simple little expression of it, but it was still assertion nonetheless!

So, the boffin nodded and they discussed it; which helped to alleviate some of the tension and awkwardness (most of which was felt by Gwen of course). Then, Tabitha called and placed the order and then it was time for them to wait.

The umber haired female found the remote control in the drawer of the bedside table and turned on the television. They sat there in relative silence as Tabitha began channel surfing; telling Gwen to stop when something the blonde liked came on.

They barely made it halfway before the lovely lass made an excited little "Oooo!" sound at something. Tabitha paused and then quickly went back to the flash of color, only to end up tilting her head to the side curiously.

Gwen hadn't meant to let the sound slip, in fact, she was a little embarrassed when she saw how Tabitha was now frowning bewilderedly at the cartoon on the screen. Okay, yeah, she wasn't a little kid anymore, but that didn't mean she couldn't like cartoons! The blonde tried not to die from blushing as the theme song for "Pucca" played.

Tabitha's eyes widened when she saw that it had adorable looking animated cats on there and quickly set the remote down. It was finally Gwen's turn to quirk an eyebrow because she didn't know why the other reacted that way or why she had a small smile as the episode came on, until the model saw that the other was watching the troublesome cats getting defeated by the good ninja cat and then the woman remembered that Tabitha had a fancy for felines.

With a smirk, she felt better that she wasn't the only one in the room who could be childish at times, and liked seeing that side of the boffin. The blonde ended up watching Tabitha more than the show; every once in a while absentmindedly moving her thumb over the other's hand that she was still being allowed to hold, and was pretty happy that the doctor didn't seem to mind.

There came a knock on the door and Tabitha pulled her hand from Gwen's, but the blonde didn't fuss and managed to restrain herself very well she thought. She watched the dark haired mutant pay for the take-out and set it on the table. Gwen got up as well and they ate together; conversing pleasantly about whatever came to mind.

The blonde even remembered a little of what she had been having trouble with in her homework and Tabitha kindly offered her assistance. When they were done eating, they went over to Gwen's desk and the boffin politely explained in a manner which she was able to comprehend, and together Gwen was finally able to get her work done to her own satisfaction.

"You know Tabitha, you're a much better tutor than Pete ever was!" The college student smiled brightly and it was further brightened when she saw a dusting of pink on the boffin's face at the compliment. Tabitha reached up and adjusted her glasses; even though they didn't need it.

"Yes… _well… _thank you…" It was odd, but the boffin liked hearing that she was better than someone in Gwen's eyes. She definitely knew she was better than the Parker twit at probably everything academic-wise, but even so… the fact that Gwen noticed and appreciated it made it… _nicer_.

Gwen leaned back in her chair and stretched from having sat there so long. Tabitha heard the other sigh softly and looked over from a text book she had been flipping through.

She smiled softly at how the other reminded her of a sleepy cat and the emotionally repressed mutant couldn't help finding Gwen in that moment to be cute. Curious how the other enticed such thoughts, but she found it didn't bother her as much as it probably should have.

The model straightened up and noticed how the doctor smiled at her. The endearing expression made her stomach feel fluttery and warm, and it only increased when Tabitha said that since it had been such a long day that they should get ready for bed.

The blonde agreed, but the fact that she said they _both _should is what made her hopeful that the other would spend the night again. It was a wonderful change to have had the company.

* * *

**To be continued...! Dun dun DUUUUUN!**

**LOL! Okay, so yeah. Gwen is getting more and MORE attached to Tabitha and Tabi is learning to deal with that as best she can. XD But yah can't blame Gwen. She's never had anybody care about her or be so awesome to her before like how Tabitha does it. Lmfao! And Tabi was pretty happy that Gwen told her she was better than Peter. XD I like how she reacted all cutely about it! **

**Anyways! XD Enjoy, and reviews are welcomed and make me happy. And feedback is ALWAYS appreciated so long as it is helpful and polite. **

**Until next time... Tootles! X3**


	15. Strange Bedfellows

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Author's Note(s): Yay! A chapter update! My apologies to those still waiting for an update for my other fanfic in this series called "Thank You For The Venom" but I am trying to get this one caught up with that one for various reasons of my own. :) Your patience and reviews are much appreciated!**

**I know this story is slow going but at least there are tasty bits with Gwen trying to molest Tabitha and such XD so that's something at least! Ah well, it should heat up in later chapters! WOOH! Yay me! XD **

**Remember to review! X3**

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Strange Bedfellows"**

Tabitha went back to her own apartment to get ready for bed while Gwen did the same in her place. The blonde entered back into her bedroom space to find the boffin already leaning languidly against the pillows on the bed and watching something on the Science Channel while she waited. Gwen couldn't help noticing how her chilly apartment was now as comfortably warm as Tabitha's and began to wonder if the reason for that was due to the boffin's presence itself…

"Are you going to stay the night again?" Gwen asked tentatively; hoping that the answer was a "yes" as she went over to stand beside the bed on the side where Tabitha resided.

"Would you rather I _didn't_?" Tabitha inquired nonchalantly; her dark eyes drifting from the screen to rest on the blonde, who smiled nervously and shook her head.

"N-no, of course not. You can stay if you want." But the tone only made Tabitha quirk an eyebrow and wonder if the blonde didn't want her there and that the boffin had assumed wrong. Well, it was her choice to have who she wanted in her home and she knew to respect that.

"It does _not _seem as if you _do_…" Gwen frowned at that and wondered if she had managed to hurt the other's feelings again. It wasn't as hard to do as the blonde had assumed, but she liked to hope that maybe it was just something that Gwen herself was able to accomplish; not that she liked hurting the other of course.

"That's not true. I do want you to stay… it's just a little embarrassing is all…" Gwen said with a blush as she averted her eyes to the wall.

"_Why_ is it embarrassing?" The boffin asked deadpanly; not understanding.

"Well, you're a girl…" She answered; as if this explained everything. To her disappointment, it did not.

"I do not understand… _you _are female also. What does my _gender_ have to do with anything?" Tabitha merely tilted her head slightly to the side and looked up at her, waiting for an elaboration. Gwen wasn't sure how to answer without feeling like an idiot, but Tabitha had been patient and understanding with her so far… right?

"Yes, but that's what I'm getting at. Normally a male and a female share a bed… not two females. People sort of look down on that…" The taller woman said; rubbing the back of her head and feeling uncomfortable. Just saying that that sort of thing was wrong did NOT feel right… she felt bad for saying it and wanted to take it back as soon as she had said it. But what is said cannot be unsaid sadly.

"When I was _very_ small, Rose and I shared a bed sometimes and no one thought ill of us. And if they did, we never _cared_." Tabitha stated with a thoughtful frown. Gwen didn't fancy the idea of Tabitha sharing a bed with anyone else… even if it was when she was a child; no matter what the reason, it still brought back that jealous feeling that made her scowl a little. And the thought of Tabitha thinking of this being similar to two children sharing a bed and nothing more added sadness and anger to it that came bubbling to the surface before she could even think.

"This isn't like that! We aren't two kids having a sleepover! We're grown women for goodness sake and I won't let you misinterpret this for something that it's clearly not!" Gwen shouted irately at the woman before she could stop herself. As soon as it clicked in her brain what she said though, the blonde's hands quickly flew up to her mouth and she let out a little "eep!" as she waited for the other to react.

But for a while, Tabitha just sat there with an unreadable expression. She was surprised that the other had raised her voice, and even more so that she would get so upset over sharing the same bed… but it was obvious that this held some deeper meaning to the woman, and somehow she had misunderstood what the doctor had meant.

"_Other people _see two women sleeping in the same bed as wrong… _correct_?" Tabitha asked abruptly and in a slow and deliberate tone; as if carefully thinking over what she was saying as she said it.

"C-correct…" The blonde replied quietly; worried she had perhaps gone too far in yelling.

"And _that _is because when two women _usually_ share a bed it is because they are… _lesbians_, yes?"

"Yes…" She managed not to stutter this time; taking a little comfort in the fact that the temperature of the room had yet to change, but blushing all the same.

"Hmm… I _see_. And, you _care_ what other people think?" Dark eyes met silvery ones and the blonde felt that fluttering in her abdomen again.

"I… I try not to." It was an honest answer. But then again it had always been difficult for her not to care what others thought.

"And, do _you_ think that it is _wrong_ for you and I to share a bed?" This time, there was an odd tone in the other's voice that sounded a lot like hurt but that she was trying to conceal it, and that helped to give Gwen a better resolve on the matter.

"No. It's strange… and I can't figure out why, but it doesn't feel wrong to me." Gwen answered slowly to make sure she said it right.

"Then why should you care what _others_ think?" Tabitha asked yet another question; feeling a little gladdened by the other's answers so far.

"I care what _you _think." Gwen blurted as soon as she'd heard the question, and then blushed again and looked to see how Tabitha took that. The other's brow furrowed, but she was not angry or upset. Surprised and pleasantly baffled definitely.

"But I'm _no one _to you. Just some _Mad_ Scientist whose experiment you're apart of…" At this, Gwen felt a pang in her chest and the sad expression she showed actually made Tabitha regret her choice of words. Why did she always end up hurting people when she didn't mean to…?

"No you're not… you saved my life and helped me! You're like a friend… but, better… But I guess I'm just a lab rat to you." She said the last bit with a sad look as she looked away to the wall again. Tabitha suddenly stood up from the bed with a stern look on her face. She reached up and placed her hand gently on Gwen's cheek and turned her head so that they were looking at each other, and for a while they just stood like that… until Tabitha broke the silence.

"I do not _entirely_ understand what you are to me _yet_… but if there is one thing you most certainly are _not_ Gwen Stacy, it is a lab rat." Gwen was taken aback by the sincerity in the other's voice and overall gesture.

It was like when Tabitha had taken to comforting her when she was crying; that feeling that someone genuinely cared about her was what she felt in the boffin's words. Gwen felt a warm smile forming on her pale pink lips, and was glad to see the other return it with a small one of her own.

"It is _quite _late you know." Tabitha said matter of factly after another pregnant pause.

"I know." Gwen said with a calm sort of cheerfulness.

"Don't you have _school_ tomorrow?" Gwen nodded and tried not to chuckle at the other's almost seemingly endless supply of questions tonight.

"Do you _want _I should leave and let you sleep by yourself?" This time Gwen shook her head "No" despite her bashfulness, and her smile broadened.

"_Good_. Then it is time for bed." And Gwen couldn't help finding it a little odd at seeing Tabitha take off her almost ever present lab coat and draping it over a chair. She turned off the television and then the boffin readjusted the pillows and laid down. The blonde couldn't help taking in the surreal image and wondered why it made her feel so giddy.

"Well come on then. You _need_ your rest." Her bizarre bed buddy commented. She wasn't impatient but it was more of a teasing tone, but either way, Gwen hurried around to the other side of the bed and crawled in as Tabitha held up the covers for her.

The blonde figured since the doctor was being so nice that she shouldn't push it by trying to get too close, and was pleasantly surprised when she felt a hand on hers pulling her towards the warm body beside her. Tabitha had her arm around the other so that Gwen was now resting her head on the boffin's shoulder.

"You _did _say that you _craved_ my attention… so I shall _try_ to remedy that. But, I will _require_ my space when I tell you. Do you understand?" Tabitha informed her ever so politely, and the serum enhanced lass felt as red as a rose at remembering that little scene earlier before training.

"Y-yeah, just let me know when you need it." She said, and looked to see the other nod in confirmation. Seeing as how much the other did for her, it was such a small thing to ask to have a little time for herself.

"Good. Now that _that_ has been settled, time for bemusing blondes to sleep." Tabitha said in a lightly teasing manner. Gwen smiled and draped her arm across the other's stomach to embrace the smaller woman; closing her eyes as the sweet scent of lavender and chamomile washed over her.

Tabitha reached over and turned off the light so that the other would be able to sleep better, then she pulled the covers up some to make sure Gwen would be warm before putting her hand behind her own head so that she could be comfortable as well.

The Scientist disliked sleeping as she never had any good dreams, so she decided to just close her eyes and let her mind work as it normally did. Not too many minutes later and the sound of the blonde's shallow breathing signaled to her that the woman was finally asleep.

It was a curious thing… Tabitha didn't think she'd end up spending another night in Gwen's bed, much less two nights in a row… but it was obvious that the college student needed it, and what astounded her the most was that it was _Tabitha_ she needed and sought out for such things, and not family or a friend.

Still, it was equally baffling that the boffin was even _allowing _it to happen. But, Gwen was her responsibility and she had obviously grown some sort of fondness for the woman beyond the status of being experiment worthy.

Well, tomorrow was another day, and the boffin was curious as always to see what it would bring. She reasoned with herself that while these new feelings and revelations were not what she was used to and how they could be downright confounding and irksome, and even a little painful at times, it was a Scientist's job to work through such obstacles in order to discover the answers behind that which confused oneself. And apart from seeing this experiment through, she also had a duty to Gwen to help the blonde better herself by bringing out the potential that Tabitha saw she had.

With a quiet sigh, the boffin reached over and began ever so lightly stroking Gwen's soft, silken strands of blonde atop her bonny head; causing the lass to purr softly in her sleep and lean into the other's ghostly touch. It made her smile warmly, and she continued to do so as the night went on and her mind worked…

* * *

**To be continued...**

**TA DA! XD So there it is ya'll! Another chapter up for you to read and enjoy! I DO so love the dynamics of relationships because there are all different kinds! **

**Remember to review please! :)  
**

**And until next time readers, tootles! **


	16. Method to the Madness

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Author's Note(s): GAH! Finally! was being glitchy again and not letting anything load or for me to sign in. Meh, I've been working at trying to get on here to update for like a freakin' hour! LOL! Wtf FF?! Must I set Tabitha loose upon you? Cuz I'll do it! **

**This chapter was inspired between a combination of the show "Sherlock" and from a fanfic I read about it called "Perihelion" which is a brilliant and awesome fanfic! You should check it out! LOL I found it on AO3 and AFF, so take your pick! :3**

**Anywho! I liked how Sherlock was flogging a corpse with a riding crop (Mmmm! Sherlock! XD) and stuff, but you never get to find out what case it was for, so I decided to make one myself. XD Kuwahahahahahahah!**

**Please remember to review! **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Method to the Madness"**

The next morning was met with much disappointment for Gwen, as Tabitha was gone again when she awoke; making the bed feel more empty than it was and that sickening feeling of loneliness nagging at her again. She sighed heavily and rolled over to grab her phone and check to see if it had any messages from Tabitha, but sadly, there weren't any.

She didn't find her classes as much fun as she usually did either. The constant feeling that something or rather _someone_ was missing making her feel rather forlorn. Thankfully Peter wasn't trying to bother her and was apparently, and seemingly always, having problems of his own so he was too self-absorbed to pay her any mind.

It wasn't until halfway to her next class that she felt the phone in her pocket going off. She curiously looked to see who it was from and was delighted to see it was from a certain doctor she was fond of.

"Message: _Morning Gwen. Hope you are enjoying your intellectual pursuits. If you do not have any plans, we can have lunch again when your classes have ended. -Dr. Tabitha Tenshi._ End Message." It was oddly not written as a question, but the blonde recognized the polite invitation all the same.

"Message: _Hello Tabitha. I look forward to having lunch with you again. Where do you want to meet? -Gwen Stacy/Fair One. _End Message." Tabitha smiled a little at the reply before responding that outside the hospital like last time would be fine if she could make it. And the blonde told her that would be fine, and oh how Gwen was happy to have something to look forward to today!

After class, Gwen headed toward the hospital, but when the building came into view, she got another text from Tabitha.

"Message: _Change of plans. Meet me in the morgue. Don't worry, if anyone tries to stop you just tell them you're here to meet me. -Dr. Tabitha Tenshi._ End Message." The message made Gwen frown a little and wonder why the morgue of all places? But then again, this was Tabitha, so it was probably wise to expect the unexpected.

That didn't mean she wouldn't be surprised though, especially with what she walked in on as she opened the door to the chilly morgue. Tabitha was perusing a bagged corpse with another woman who appeared older than Gwen; perhaps in her early thirties.

"Hmm, how _fresh_ is this one?" Tabitha asked the other woman with a calculative frown.

"Just came in early this morning, around 4am I think." The dirty blonde haired woman replied. She wore a lab coat as well, with her hands in her pockets and her eyes on the dark haired doctor; giving her an intense look that Gwen didn't like at all.

The woman in question was about Gwen's height, if only a touch shorter. Her hair was quite long passed her shoulders, but was tied back in a bun, and she was dressed quite professionally in a pink blouse and a tight black skirt that went to her knees.

Gwen had seen women like this one before; the cutthroat kind who would do anything to get ahead in their career and quite the egotistical type. Needless to say, she took an immediate dislike to her.

"Looks to be a simple _suicide_. Hanged himself." Tabitha said to herself rather than the other woman as she examined the laceration around the mans throat; neither seeming to notice Gwen standing in the doorway.

"You should really close the door. You're letting out the _cold_." The demented doctor commented coolly as Tabitha's dark eyes flicked over to gaze at the blonde in the entranceway, and Gwen couldn't help feeling a bit giddy at having been noticed after all as she complied and shut the door behind her.

The unknown female quirked an eyebrow when she saw Gwen and gave her a disapproving look which was ignored when Gwen saw Tabitha lazily hold out her hand and beckon the silvery eyed lass over to her.

"Er, yes… hasn't been dead for too long either, why are you as-" But the unknown woman was cut off in her question as Tabitha began unzipping the black body bag swiftly and pulling it apart to allow her access to the body entirely.

"Excellent. I need to _borrow_ it for a bit then, but I'm sure you won't mind Dr. Warren. You should _leave _though." Dr. Tenshi said as she addressed the other doctor curtly; pulling the corpse onto a gurney before taking it over to the examination table without waiting for the other to respond and making the one now known as Dr. Warren to scowl but not dare to argue for some reason. Dr. Warren seemed a bit reluctant, but with a dirty look to Gwen, she stalked out of the morgue, and Gwen hoped she wouldn't be back.

Gwen followed the boffin and watched her curiously; wondering what the woman would want with a corpse, but soon discovering that that wasn't the only question she'd be wondering as Tabitha reached into her lab coat and pulled out a riding crop!

Without so much as a by-your-leave, the disturbed doctor began flogging the poor corpse zealously! Gwen watched with morbid fascination as Tabitha wielded that riding crop skillfully; each strike full of a strange sort of controlled violence, as if she meant to hit the body in just the right way. And for some reason, the image both shocked and thrilled the young blonde; causing a shiver to run down her spine as she was unable to tear her eyes away from the scene.

When Tabitha was done with the flogging, she was panting some and a tad flushed; her hair was disheveled a little, her glasses were a touch crooked, and her clothing ruffled. Seeing the other in such a state started making Gwen's mind wonder things she hadn't ever even considered before...

Like how the good doctor might look if it had been Gwen who she had been lashing so provocatively. Would that attractively wan complexion of hers be flushed from more than just the effort, would her eyes burn with that mesmerizing intensity it had when she was speaking so passionately about Science or those times when her attention was solely on Gwen?

How would it feel to be restrained again and have the umber eyed woman hovering over her like she had back in the lab before she turned on that machine with that insane _leer_ just for Gwen to see; making the blonde tremble with delicious terror at what was to come next.

How good it would hurt when the leather tip of that riding crop came down on her sensitive flesh and made her cry out. She could almost imagine the sweet sting it would cause; with the hope that a mark would be left, that Tabitha would take the same twisted satisfaction she would that the red wound would be a sign to show just who the fair blonde belonged to.

'_What's __**wrong**__ with me…?' _Gwen wondered as she felt her body beginning to warm and react to the stimulating thoughts and images that her mind was making. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shut her eyes to try and make them go away. But if anything, that only served to make things worse.

Tabitha straightened her glasses and looked over at the blonde who was being a little too quiet and quirked a curious brow upon seeing her. The boffin wasn't quite sure if the blonde was cold or ill. She was blushing and as the doctor approached her, she could feel a heat radiating off of the woman. Those silvery eyes were squeezed tight as if trying to block out some troubling thoughts.

But when Tabitha removed her gloves and reached out a hand and placed it on Gwen's forehead to check for a temperature, the young woman's rosy lips parted as a little moan erupted from her at the sudden and much needed contact. And the doctor was further taken aback as the other leaned into the touch.

"Gwen…?" The other asked tentatively, her voice rather concerned, but before the blonde could stop herself, she had slid her arms around the lissom waist of the boffin and stepped forward to close the space between them and embrace her.

"Gwen, you're doing it _again_…" Tabitha told the woman; sounding surprisingly calm, but still a tad worried.

"Don't care." Gwen replied childishly like someone caught up in a dream they didn't want to wake up from as she buried her face in the crook of Tabitha's neck and inhaled her soothing scent.

The doctor frowned a little at her predicament. Yet again, the blonde was being rather clingy. Which wasn't as bad as the boffin had previously thought it was, because such behavior meant that the other must have missed her; which was quite a rarity in itself, so if anything it made her feel rather smug.

"I _thought_ you wanted to have lunch." It wasn't said as an attempt to extract the woman from her personal space, but rather remind her and see her response.

"Not hungry for that." The blonde said breathily as her hot breath tickled Tabitha's neck; making the boffin feel her stomach squirm pleasantly. And it was then, that an idea came to her mind. To anyone else, it may have seen down right bizarre, but to her it seemed a perfectly logical solution.

Tabitha gently pushed the other away from her enough so that she could reach up and place a cool hand on either side of the woman's face and gain her attention.

"Gwen, open your _eyes_." The blonde complied a tad hesitantly to the soft yet firm voice, and almost moaned again when she saw how their faces were only a few inches apart. She had the urge to close that gap, but the way the other held her in place made her decide that might spoil things.

"I need you to stop _this_ for now." Gwen gave a despairing mewl of protest, but the boffin held strong and merely hardened her gaze, and Gwen quieted.

"We are going to have lunch and part ways. _Then_, when my shift is over, I will come back to your place. There are some things we need to _discuss_. Do you understand?" Tabitha said with kind resolution, and Gwen gave a small nod; disliking being interrupted again and wondering a little worriedly if she was in trouble. The other seemed to sense this and gave her a small smile.

"Don't _fret_. You didn't do anything wrong. Now come on. Time to _eat_." Tabitha said; still smiling as she reached down to take hold of Gwen's hand. She used the other to tuck her riding crop away into her lab coat, and lead the blonde out of the morgue. A little ways down the hall, they saw Dr. Warren leaning against the wall looking rather sullen.

"Dr. Warren, I need you to time how long those _bruises_ take to form on the body and contact me as _soon_ as they do. A mans life _depends_ on it." The intimidating doctor ordered civilly, and the other woman gave a begrudging nod; looking even more sour at the sight of Tabitha holding Gwen's hand. The unadulterated hatred in the glower she gave to Gwen in particular made the blonde avert her eyes and focus on the reassuring presence of Tabitha. She wondered what the heck that woman's problem was…

After a curt nod from one doctor to the other, the two headed off out of sight and stopped at a door. Tabitha took out her strange key and turned it in the lock before opening it and walking through with Gwen.

They ended up outside of some shop and the two continued passed another to reach the diner that Tabitha typically liked to attend with Rose. Gwen thought the place looked nice and quaint, but was mostly just happy to still be holding the others hand.

Lunch was rather pleasant and went by even better than the first time. And Gwen by now was able to get her mind out of the gutter long enough to ask a question she had been wondering for a while now.

"How come you were beating up that corpse? Did you have a bad day?" Tabitha smirked in amusement at the sweet and concerned question.

"It is for a case I am being _consulted_ on." She answered before eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh… what kind of case needs you to flog a corpse?" Gwen frowned curiously.

"A very _interesting_ one." The boffin replied with a dark glint in her eyes.

"Okay, but why flog it and then ask for how long it takes the bruises to form? And how does a mans life depend on this?" The blonde asked; her curiosity growing by the second.

"So long as you keep it to yourself, I am _trying_ to determine how long it will take the bruises to form, because depending on how that is will help to rule out certain suspects and also help to solve how several _murders_ were committed." Tabitha told her coolly. Gwen blinked and wondered how something that seemed so minor and so irrelevant could help figure out such a thing.

"Yeah, but-" Gwen began.

"If I _could_ discuss this in more detail, I would. Unfortunately, for your _own_ safety, I cannot. Just know that there is _always_ method to my madness." Tabitha told her with a serious look that made the blonde feel bad for pressing the matter.

"Oh, okay. Sorry…" The apology earned her another small smile.

"It is _quite_ all right. You didn't know." There was a comfortable silence between them, until the lass spoke again.

"Who was that woman with you in the morgue?" Gwen asked; trying to keep any hints of jealousy out of her voice at the words "that woman", but Tabitha caught them all the same and made no show of knowing.

"Dr. Michelle Warren? She works mostly in the lab and _morgue _as I do." The brunette stated simply and with lack of interest. But Gwen frowned at this bit of information.

"She does?"

"Yes, but I try to _avoid_ her and keep to myself." Tabitha replied; taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake before turning back to her strawberry pie.

"Why? Is she rude or something?" Gwen asked; unable to control her smile at the fact the other didn't seem very keen on the Warren woman.

"_Something _like that, yes… she is _very_ full of herself and enjoys prattling on about herself and the like. I am not very fond of people who are _only_ interested in Science or Medicine for fame and fortune." Tabitha said disapprovingly, and Gwen couldn't help but to agree. It was obvious to even her that the boffin liked doing her work because it helped to further Science and to help others; whether she admitted it or not.

"I see… She did look the type." Gwen commented before taking a sip of her soda.

"So what was it you wanted to discuss when we get back to my place?" The blonde questioned, but then blushed a little at the use of the phrasing "my place" and hoped the other wouldn't take it the wrong way, which she didn't; no surprise there.

"I think I may have thought of a new way to _help_ you." The physician said thoughtfully.

"Really? How?" But all she got was a slight shaking of the head from the other.

"I cannot discuss it in detail here. Let's just say it is a type of _trust exercise_. It will help you in a variety of ways, but _only_ if you are willing to go through with it." The woman said with an unreadable expression to match her tone.

Gwen thought this sounded promising, but at the same time wondered why the other was being so secretive about it. But, she surmised she wouldn't find out until later, so perhaps then her questions would be answered.

They finished up lunch not long after that, and Gwen reluctantly let Tabitha take her home by using the key to do so, before the boffin returned to the hospital to continue whatever type of work she was doing. Leaving the blonde all alone again.

* * *

**To be continued... Dun dun duuuuun! LoL**

**YAY! Another day, another chapter! X3 I'm having fun with these two! There will be lots of fun surprises coming up soon! If FF will let me upload them that is. XD**

**Until then, tootles!**

**And remember to review! **


	17. Strolling Through the Park One Day

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Author's Note(s): HAHAH! Yay! Another chapter updated! And this one has a surprise guest! LOL Or technically guests if you count the one Gwen can't see. XD **

**Enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"Strolling Through the Park One Day"**

It didn't take long to finish up her homework, so Gwen decided to go out and get some air; hoping a walk might help clear her head of all the distracting and disturbing things that swam around in it.

When she arrived at the park, she was surprised to see a familiar face there. A certain ebony haired woman sat coolly on a bench eating an ice cream cone. Gwen couldn't help a little smile playing on her glossy lips as it reminded her of Tabitha some. She wondered if Rose shared a love for sweet things too?

She wasn't sure why, but she felt compelled to approach the woman, and when the other noticed her presence, the grey eyed doctor gave her a welcoming smile.

"Hello there. Gwen Stacy, correct?" Dr. Rose Aconitum asked pleasantly as she observed the other.

"Y-yes… And you're Dr. Aconitum, right?" Gwen replied in kind; hoping she had remembered the other woman's name correctly.

"Yep, but you can call me Rose. Please, join me, won't you?" Rose offered politely as she gave the spot beside her a pat; turning in her seat to better see the other woman as the blonde sat down in a similar position.

"Thank you." Gwen said; wondering why she suddenly felt at a loss for words. Why had she come over here again? She couldn't remember. Which made her feel rather silly and nervous and she looked down and began to fidget with the hem of her jacket.

"Are you okay Ms. Stacy?" Rose asked with a hint of concern. The blonde sighed. She always seemed to be worrying someone. What was wrong with her?

"You seem troubled… Dr. Tenshi hasn't done something to upset you, has she?" The fine physician asked, and it made Gwen quick to correct her.

"W-what? Oh, no. No, nothing like that! It's just…" She sighed again and shook her head while the other waited patiently for her to continue.

"I don't know… everything has just been happening SO fast, and it's all so confusing…" The blonde said despairingly as she placed her face in her hands for a moment. Rose eyed the other thoughtfully as she began to piece together what the other was so upset about.

"How are things between you and Tabitha anyway?" It was asked calmly and could be taken as one asking about how two friends were getting along or anything that didn't involve a relationship more than that, but Gwen couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face or the warm feeling that blossomed in her heart whenever she thought about Tabitha as anything more than a friend.

"Ooooh, so _that's_ how it is, eh?" Rose stated; sounding pleasantly amused and intrigued by the others reaction.

"Well, that's good. It's about time someone nice like yourself fell for that clueless Boffin." The woman said with a laugh. The blonde's face reddened even more.

"Wait, no. It's not what you think!" Gwen tried to say, but with the look Rose gave her that basically said "I can see it all over your face", she lowered her head and sighed in defeat.

"Oh don't get all gloomy on me now. It's perfectly alright that you have feelings for Tabitha." Rose told her earnestly. Gwen looked up in surprise.

"Really? You're okay with it?" She didn't want to make Tabitha's friend angry at the poor boffin by mistake. Tabitha didn't seem the type to have many friends.

"Of course it is. _Stranger_ things have happened." Rose said with a knowing smile. Gwen wanted to ask what those stranger things could be that the other seemed so familiar with, but decided against it and merely gave a nod.

"So, you have feelings for her, but you aren't sure how to handle them huh? And don't worry. You aren't the first to have experienced this sort of thing. It happens every second of every day, so just take a deep breath and tell me what's troubling you." The doctor kindly offered.

And when Gwen took a deep breath as suggested, she couldn't help feeling a little calmer and even smiled a little. This woman was very nice and patient. No wonder Tabitha liked Rose and tried to learn from her.

"Okay… well, yeah I mean, I've never even thought about liking another woman… I mean, I always thought I was straight."

"Hmm… hey, close your eyes and take a few deep breaths." Rose said as she listened; looking thoughtful all of a sudden.

"H-huh? Why?" Gwen asked with an unsure frown.

"Just do it. I want to test a theory." Rose told her assumingly, and Gwen couldn't help being reminded of Tabitha again.

"Okay…" The blonde closed her eyes and did as she was asked. Her mind went blank and she felt pretty calm for the first time in a while.

"Now open them." Gwen did so and Rose regarded her in an examining manner; looking closely as if looking for something as she took ahold of the young woman's wrist in a manner that one does to check their pulse.

"I want you to think of Tabitha. Imagine her face." And as soon as the blonde heard the name, she felt her heart get all fluttery and she saw Rose's eyes widen before the black haired doctor smiled brightly and knowingly.

"Just as I thought… Dilated pupils, increase in body temperature and pulse, color in your cheeks. Why Ms. Stacy… I do believe you're in love!" The doctor told her as if delivering the good results of a test. Gwen's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as disbelief overtook her.

It was several moments before the young blonde could speak, and Rose had already let go of her wrist and went back to eating her ice cream; waiting patiently for it to sink in and for the boffins blonde experiment to get it.

"I… _really_? That's what this is? That's why I feel so…?" Gwen blurted; unable to stop herself before trailing off. Rose nodded definitely and the other went back to muddling a little more.

"Like I said. It's okay if you have feelings for her. You're a good person and so is she; believe it or not, and from what I've been able to get out of her at work, she seems to have taken quite a liking to you as well." This perked the blondes mood up.

"You… think so?" She asked cautiously; daring to hope. Rose nodded again.

"Yeah. Otherwise she wouldn't have anything to do with you and wouldn't even have remembered your name. She barely remembers the names of people that work at the hospital. The only real question is, what do you want to do about it? Your feelings for her I mean." At this, Gwen wasn't really sure.

"Well… Tabitha doesn't exactly seem like the type who would want to be in a relationship…" Rose rolled her eyes. Honestly… these two were so oblivious it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Pfft! Please! She's been in a relationship with you since you had that appointment with her! It's just been evolving. I think you two just need to talk things out and figure out what you both want from each other. Then go from there and take it slow. You have to remember that for all her genius, she isn't exactly the brightest when it comes to new emotions and experiences like this, so just try to be patient and not hug her freakin' brains out. M'kay?" Rose explained coolly and with good humor.

"Uhm… you heard about that?" Gwen asked blushingly.

"Hahah! Ooooooh yeah! She went on a bit of a rant about getting used like a hug pillow, but I could tell she enjoyed it. Not like I was gonna say that out loud though. I'm not very fond of getting scalpels in the face, yah know?" Rose said mirthfully; finding the memory quite hilarious. And Gwen couldn't help giggling; finding the news that the brunette boffin really did like her to fill her with hope and butterflies.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. I'll do my best though. I just hope I don't mess up and confuse her or anything." The doctor gave her a pat on the back.

"Ah, it'll be okay. So long as you're honest with her and yourself, you should do fine. But… if you see something shiny, duck ok? She is VERY accurate with those damn things!" Rose said with a little wince; as if recalling a painful and probably recent memory. And Gwen gave a nod and a laugh.

They had a bit of pleasant conversation for a bit longer, before Gwen decided that she should head back home and wait for Tabitha now that she was feeling better than she had before. Rose was kind enough to tell her the time that Tabitha would probably be off work, but to expect lateness due to their busy and unpredictable type of work. And the young woman thanked the doctor for all her helpful advice.

The two parted ways, but as she was walking away, Gwen could've sworn she heard Rose muttering something to herself… but the way in which it sounded, it was more like she was talking to someone else. But that… that was just silly… wasn't it?

Gwen felt a lot better after her talk with Rose. She was still nervous and unsure of some things, but that was natural, just like the kind doctor had told her. She just had to keep clam and try to think things out.

She needed to think of how she wanted to approach the boffin about such a confession, and how to go about it. The other didn't exactly seem very keen on relationships, and she felt she was pushing it with what they now had, despite what Rose had said. Because, it was true. Gwen had to be delicate about this…

Even though she had lots of time to come up with a plausible way of expressing her feelings for Tabitha, the girl had yet to discover one. She supposed she could just blurt it all out and hope for the best, but there was still the fact that there was something Tabitha wished to discuss with her privately.

Once again, it was the waiting that was killing her. The blonde did her best to pass the time; cleaning up a little around her place, reading some of her text books, and then browsing through one of the few romance novels she liked to read from time to time and wondered why things couldn't be easier like they were in stories, before sighing and then watching some television.

The news was on, and after a few minutes a report came on about some of the recent crimes that were bad enough to be mentioned on the news. This one in particular was about a string of murders that had been taking place in the city. Someone was murdering young women and leaving their bodies in various places around New York!

They had a few suspects under investigation, but there was a man in particular that they were looking into whom they think may have done it. And it suddenly clicked in the blondes head that perhaps this was the case that Tabitha was being consulted on?! Hmm, no wonder she couldn't talk about it! It was a pretty serious one! Especially considering that it involved a serial murderer.

It seemed that there wasn't any known connections between the women appearance wise or otherwise. And they were even found in different locations. However, Gwen knew there was a lot of information that the police would withhold in order to ensure the success of solving the case and not end up with any copycats or anything. The blonde watched the rest of the report; wondering if Tabitha would be able to help… but then again, if anyone could figure it out, it would be that beauty of a boffin…

* * *

**To be continued! Again! XD**

**Kuwahahahahahah! LOL Sorry, needed some evil laughing. Annnnnnywho! Yay! Rose popped up again! XD And oh does she just LOOOOOOVE to help! ~snickers evilly~**

**I apologize to all my wonderful readers who are still waiting on my other fic "Thank You For The Venom" to be updated, but like I've said before. I'm trying to get this ones timeline caught up with that one. Plus I get easily distracted by other- ooooo! ~stares off at something.~ **

**Uhm... wait... what was I talking about...? Lmfao! OH! Right. Anywho! Enjoy! And until next time ya'll! Tootles!**

**Remember to be nice and review! **


	18. A Little Anti-Venom Goes a Long Way

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Author's Note(s): Well, well! What do yah know? Another chapter! And this one is gonna have a symbiotc surprise! OH YEAH! XD **

**I have a few questions at the end of the fic. Feel free to either answer or ignore them. XD**

**Enjoy and review! **

* * *

**"A Black Cat and a White Coat"**

* * *

**"A Little Anti-Venom Goes a Long Way"**

Meanwhile, back in the morgue at the Kane Hospital, Tabitha was thoroughly examining the dead bodies of both the past and the latest victims, along with that corpse she had flogged earlier. None of the women appeared to have anything in common in appearance apart from being attractive in some sense, that much was sure.

However, they all had similar lacerations. All of them had signs of bruising, but the marks were a mix of old and new. The thing that struck the doctor odd was the fact that the newest ones that the victims received before they were killed were completely different than the ones before them.

The strike pattern varied, as did the manner in which the women were struck; very violently and mercilessly. The older marks showed signs of being allowed to heal and tended to before others were made, and even then, they had a more calculated look to them, which lead her to believe that perhaps these women were into a rougher game than any onlooker might assume!

Tabitha wrote down in her report that all evidence pointed to the one connection the women had being BDSM, and that perhaps the Un-Sub was targeting them for a specific reason. She looked on the computer and then wrote down a few names of places that were near where the women were found.

Then, she went back to the bodies. The way in which the victims were killed wasn't simply because they were beaten to death, but due to the violent erotic asphyxiation that took place afterwards with what she deduced to be some sort of synthetic rope; like the kind used on construction sites.

Sadly the kind anyone could get their hands on. But at least the type could be matched to a brand, which MIGHT narrow down the stores from which it could be purchased. Unless someone ordered it off the internet… which just irk the heck out of her, but was possibly traceable depending on certain variables.

It would seem that whoever this killer was, he or she had something against this particular type of women. And by the way in which these women had marks on them, she gathered that they were submissives.

The killer would also need a place in which to do all of this without drawing attention. And they were found close to the clubs, it _could _be assumed that they were dumped near where they were picked up. Perhaps the Un-Sub kept, tortured and then killed them in a vehicle they used? A van maybe?

It was known to happen, though he or she would have to have it moderately soundproof so as to avoid being overheard… unless the victims were gagged? She checked and there were some signs of something having covered their mouths; probably a ball gag by the faint impression left over the mouth and fading to the back of the head where a strap could've been.

But, despite everything she had been able to deduce about the victims and even the serial killer so far, she had yet to figure out the actual motive. Something about this just wasn't right. There was a lot more to this than just killing off submissives…

Tabitha heaved a sigh and took off her gloves before taking off her glasses and massaging the bridge of her nose with closed eyes. Glancing over to the clock on the wall showed that she had been at this since coming back from lunch; not having actually trusted Dr. Warren to give her the results she needed and having an approximate time in which to be back before the bruises had formed. Which she had been correct about and had returned a while before they had.

With a slow, steady breath, she opened her eyes; cool and calm as she put her glasses back on. A fresh set of gloves later and she began examining the bodies again to see if she had missed anything.

She decided to start with the newest victim this time since it was the closest, and as she looked the victim over again with a magnifying glass, did she notice that there was something new with this body.

It was hard to make out and rather well hidden on the underside of one of the breasts, but she saw it… what appeared to be a tiny red mark and a smudge of something. Tabitha frowned and placed her thumb over the smudge to rub it lightly. The red mark became more noticeable as something came off of it!

Raising the gloved digit to her nose, she gave it a sniff to discover it was make-up! Well that was odd… but also rather clever. Most of the time people did their best not to touch the bodies in order to maintain the evidence, and so it wasn't like the corpses could be washed, so of course a little and well placed bit of foundation would be missed if someone wasn't really paying attention like Tabitha was.

She took a bit of tissue paper and dipped it into a cleaning solution and removed the rest to reveal the red irritated skin of an injection site! Now Tabitha had done the toxicology tests herself, and nothing was in the bodies. Which meant, someone had taken something _out_ of them.

Tabitha went and checked the breasts on the other victims and found the same red marks! Now that that was settled, all she had to do was to figure out just what exactly it was that had been taken from their breasts.

Whatever it was had been taken from them while they were still alive, before they had been subjected to their hate filled punishments. Probably to ensure there wasn't any damage to the goods or just to make sure it was taken before the killer let loose on the women.

It was a while later when she finished her report on what data she had deduced and collected so far; knowing that more than likely the police would be arrogant douche bags and ignore her deductions and form their own, incorrect ones. But even so, at least she kept copies of everything for her to take home. If they failed to stop the killer, she could always hand the case over to Rose.

Now it was time for her to get back to what she had been hoping to attend to since she'd heard about Rose having that symbiote. And that was charred remains of what they could find left of Eddie Brock.

No family had come to collect it, and so she had kept it to analyze. Tonight, since she had the time, she was analyzing a particular piece that had something non-human seared to it. It gave off a sort of dulled shine; like someone spilled ink and it was starting to dry. It was the symbiote, or what was left of it that hadn't escaped.

Tabitha wondered what would happen if she conducted a few tests on it? True, it was separate from the host, but it had been kept in chilled conditions, so it was well preserved for what state it was in. So, after scrapping some off into a Petri dish and taking off a glove, she used some of her power to try and heal it.

That didn't seem to do anything, so she gave it a little jolt of electricity and then tried dripping some liquid Phenethylamine on it just to see what that would do before trying to regenerate it with a different set of her Molecular Manipulation.

When that didn't do anything, she gave a little growl before wondering what to try next. But then, she got a call from Rose and turned around in her wheelie chair to answer it.

"Hello Rose." Tabitha deadpanned; wondering what the other wanted.

"_Hey there Tabi! You should check the papers tomorrow! You'll never guess what I just did today!" _Rose told her in a mischievously gleeful tone.

"Do I even _want _to know?"

"_Um… actually, it might make you smile. Just check the news later on your laptop. It'll be about Spider-Man." _

"Fair enough. So was that the _only_ reason you called?"

"_Not at all! I ran into Gwen today. Or should I say she happened upon me in the park." _Tabitha quirked a brow at the smug tone the other had.

"Oh? And how did _that_ go?"

"_Well, she was pretty upset about something, but we talked it out and I helped her figure out that she was just fretting over nothing. Though I'm sure you'll have lots to talk about later. So what's new with you?!" _Tabitha shook her head; glad no one was around to see her facepalm.

Though it did peak her curiosity and worry to hear that Gwen had been upset about something, but was glad (though she wouldn't admit it to that Weed) that Rose had been able to help since she had always been better at dealing with people when they were upset.

"Not much. Finished the work for that case I told you about. Now I'm on to other _interests_."

"_Hmm. Well, just don't keep Gwen waiting. I'm sure your little __**girlfriend**__ is missing you as we speak." _Rose said teasingly, but she and Tabitha knew that she was right and the other laughed when she heard the boffin give a little growl and mutter a threat involving hydrochloric acid and a funnel for the teasing.

"You know, I came up with an idea of how I might _help_ her… but I thought I might run it passed you first… just please, no _tricks_ Weed, or I'll have to take out my _wrath _upon _you_." Rose told her to go ahead and shoot, and so Tabitha proceeded to explain an idea of hers that might help the blonde.

Rose thought it sounded like a promising idea and even gave her lots of helpful sounding tips and advice; seeing as it entailed a few things the boffin was not well acquainted with. But while they spoke, neither knew that the charred bits in the Petri dish were becoming liquefied, or that they were starting to move!

As the black substance came back to life, it turned to a white color with a little black swirled into it. Then, when it began to move, the liquid slithered down off of the table and towards the only living being in the room. And that was Tabitha!

It slid up the chair and then onto the boffins shoulder; being very light and going unnoticed as the woman was so engrossed in the conversation. But, not long after, she hung up and went to stand up; only to find herself being held back by something!

The substance had grown quite quickly after having gotten some food and two bouts of healing, so it was no problem for it to have clung to her clothing like webbing to keep her glued to the chair!

And as she spun around to see that her experiment was no longer in the Petri dish, did she realize this goop was the symbiote or at least a symbiote, and it was trying to take her over! Hmm, that would prove interesting. If she needed to it wouldn't be a problem to either destroy or expel the creature, so she decided to just sit back and let the alien wind its way over her body.

The symbiote seemed a bit taken aback by the lack of panic, but merely went about its business of covering its hosts body in a glossy white suit that covered her body underneath of her scrubs. It began pushing off her shoes and other garments as if it didn't like them, so Tabitha aided it in removing everything she had except her lab coat by phasing out of it.

It was a very strange sensation as the symbiote joined bodies with its host. Tabitha felt little jolts like static electricity over her flesh as it covered it and began adhering to her like a second skin. It felt surprisingly pleasant and Tabitha sat back and closed her eyes as she let the stimulating sensations play out; mentally monitoring and analyzing exactly what changes were occurring as it joined to her.

And by the time it was done, she realized that this symbiote didn't actually have a mind of its own like Rose's appeared to. This one ran strictly on instinct and more to the will of the host than anything. It was now completely under her control, rather than it trying to dominate her. Which was a fun surprise indeed.

Tabitha picked up her clothes; hiding the remains of Eddie Brock in the folds of the fabric before deciding to call it a day and head to her own lab for a bit before seeing Gwen. After clocking out so to speak, she entered her laboratory; feeling oddly tired for once.

The process of having become one with a symbiote must have taken a lot out of her, and she ended up making it to the bed in her lab and lying down on it before unconsciousness took her. And she found she had no desire to fight it…

* * *

**To be continuuuuuuued! X3**

**Ooooooo! DUN DUN DUUUUN! Okay! So I FINALLY got to add a symbiote into the mix! LOL Sorry it took so freakin' long but it was apart of the story really. So yeah. **

**Anyways, how have my lovely reader(s) enjoyed this story so far? Should I continue? Are people still even reading this? LOL I mean, I'll probably finish the story, but whether I post anymore or not on the sites is up to ya'll. I mean, if no one is reading it then why bother with fighting against FF's crappy system just to log on? XD I'm lazy, so yeah... **

**Well, until next time... Tootles! **

**Please remember to be kind and review! :3**


End file.
